


In Over My Head

by TheWritersMistress



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Homosexuality, M/M, Magic, Other, Slight Alternate Universe, Slow Burn, Some things will change in the cannon verse, Teen Pregnancy, Wizards, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 80,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersMistress/pseuds/TheWritersMistress
Summary: Winona Williams wanted to start a new life back in her hometown of Arcadia Oaks, California. After finding a letter addressed to her from her cousin, she'll get more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona Williams comes to Arcadia Oaks and stays with family

Coming back to Arcadia Oaks, California brought back happy memories for Winona Williams. Playing on the beach, riding her bike around the neighborhood, it all came back like a flood. 

There was going be a whole new life to come for the eighteen-year-old, clean slate. The thought of being away from the hellhole of Nevada was almost freeing. She sighed running a hand through her lavender dyed hair, but she still had responsibilities at hand. 

A smile crept up on her face as she saw the sign 'Welcome to Arcadia Oaks' coming up on the horizon. It wouldn't be much longer now until she came to her destination. 

A small mew brought her out of her thoughts and she looked into her driving mirror, staring at the little pet carrier with a black one-eyed cat inside. It had been a long drive for the poor cat and she was becoming impatient. "Don't worry we're almost there Church." She reassured the little creature. "We're close to our new home."

Her azure blue eyes looked back toward the road ahead of her and went back into focus. 

It had been a few years since she was back in her hometown and she was eager to see her aunt and younger cousin again. With her aunt's work schedule and her parents' uptight behavior, she'd hardly ever see either of them. 

Being uprooted from her hometown left a bitter taste in her mouth, she remembered her parents' eager to leave the town all because of a better job opportunity. It was sudden and neither one thought about how she felt about it all, leaving everything she had ever known. 

Winona scoffed, they wouldn't have cared if they had. All the times of them forcing her to be best at everything was only to their benefit, not theirs. She would wager that they secretly decided who she was to marry and how many kids she should have. 

Making it into a suburban area she looked around for her aunt and cousin's house. She felt her stomach flutter and her hands tightened on the steering wheel. 

A familiar came to light as she saw her aunt's house and she pulled up into the driveway. Her joyous excitement intensified as she saw her cousin pull away from the curtains in one of the upper windows. She put her black '68 Mustang in park and stepped out of the car to be greeted by her younger cousin. 

"Winona you made it," He said running into the driveway to see and embraced her. The lavender haired girl couldn't help smile and wrap her arms around the younger boy. 

"It's good to see you too, Jim." She beamed, resting her chin on the crown of his head. Winona sighed, it may have been a few years but it had a felt like a hundred to the older teen. 

She couldn't help remember how much shorter he was then her and how'd she poke fun at him about it. Now he was almost as tall as she was, almost. She smiled and ruffled his dark hair. "It's been too long, squirt." 

The younger boy groaned and pushed his cousin away causing her to laugh. "Don't call me that Winnie," He retorted before fixing his hair. 

The eighteen-year-old inwardly grimaced at the childhood nickname but couldn't help grinning at the comeback. 

"Winona it's so good to see you again, sweetie." The lavender haired woman smiled at the redhead emerging from the house clad in hospital scrubs. 

She hugged the older woman tight. "It's good to see you again Aunt Barb." The doctor retracted from her niece's hold and couldn't help but smile sheepishly. 

"I'm sorry about the clothes, I just got off work." Winona waved and told her it didn't matter. The older teen turned around grabbed her duffel bag, her backpack, and her pet carrier. 

"Let Jim take one of your bags," Her Aunt Barb offered. "you don't want to put too much strain on yourself." 

Before the girl could respond her cousin took duffel bag groaned at the weight of it. "Geez, what's in this bag? Rocks?" 

Winona shook her head. "Nope. Bricks." The boy rolled his eyes at the girl before going into the house. 

"Your room is already set up," The doctor wrapped her arm around her niece's shoulder and escorted her into the home. "You must be tired from the long trip."

Winona truly missed her aunt and cousin, there were times where she had wished the doctor was her mother instead. She was more caring and understanding than her own. 

The inside of the house remained the last time she saw it and it gave her a sense of comfort. Memories of running down the stairs with a younger Jim came to mind and their childhood giggles echoed in her mind. 

She remembered sitting on the couch in the living room helping Jim with his homework or watching monster movies with him and his friend Toby. 

There was a time when she thought it was going to stay that way until moving off to college but fate had a funny way of shifting her life in another path. Then again fate had also brought her back to Arcadia Oaks onto a better path to walk on. 

Winona followed her younger cousin up the stairs and into her new room where he dropped her heavy duffel bag. She put down the carrier that contained her one-eyed pet and opened the little cage door. 

The cat ran from her prison and jumped on the bed and sniffed the pillow before stretching and settling herself there. Winona laughed at the black cat, "Barely a moment and Church already approves." 

The lavender haired scratched Church head earning her purr from the napping cat. "Did you really name the cat from a Stephen King movie?" Jim asked his cousin. 

Winona smiled at him and set her backpack on the bed. "Yes, yes I did." 

The dark haired boy shook his head and chuckled at the older girl. "You really haven't changed much." He simpered, rubbing the sore muscles on his arm and shoulder. 

Winona dug into her backpack and pulled out two books, pink pajama shorts, and an oversized white t-shirt with a black heart on it and placed them on the bed. She grabbed the two books and she handed them to Jim. 

He looked at the books in his hands and one was a Spanish cookbook and the other was a Vespa manual. "I saw them and I thought you would like them." 

"Thanks, Winona," The dark-haired boy said smiling up at the taller girl. 

"You're welcome," She smiled, picking the clothes off the bed. "now if you don't mind I'm going to get into my pajamas and get ready for bed. We'll hang out as much as you want tomorrow, I promise." 

Jim nodded and made his way out the door. "Ok goodnight, Winona." 

"Night Jim." As soon as the boy shut the door behind him the lavender-haired girl stripped off her clothes until she was in her bra and underwear. 

She put her long legs through the pink shorts and pulled the white shirt over her lean figure. Winona yawned and her eyes felt heavy from the long trip from Nevada to California. 

She grabbed her backpack from her bed and placed on the floor before tugging at the covers. Winona gently pushed her black cat aside from the pillow and laid her head and closed her eyes. She grabbed the covers on the bed and pulled it up to her chin and curled onto her side. 

With her eyes still closed she reached over and scratched the one-eyed cat's ear, mumbled a 'goodnight', and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 

That morning the sunlight poured into the bedroom of Winona's window, the light shining onto her sleeping form. Her lavender dyed hair astray and her cat curled up in the crook of her neck. 

The little creature stretched, kicking her owner in the chin. Winona groaned but did not wake from Church's sudden movement. 

The one-eyed cat suddenly perked up at the creaking of the bedroom door and jumped down. With her little yellow eye, she looked up at the person and mewed. 

Jim walked into the room holding a tray of food and it peaked the cat's interest. She ran up to him and rubbed his long legs, purring at the boy. The dark-haired boy walked cautiously so he would not trip over the cat circling his ankles. 

Church's small meows grew louder, alerting her owner and she leaned up from her bed. Scrunching up her eyes and stretching her arms. "Ok, Church I'm up." She said groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

Winona looked to see her cousin standing with a tray of food in her hands and a small smile on his face. The lavender-haired girl smiled back at him at the kind gesture. 

"I wanted to surprise you," Jim said setting the tray in his cousin's lap. "but I didn't realize your personal alarm system was going to off." The two looked down at the cat in question who looked at them before mewing innocently. 

"She's also my alarm clock," Winona chortled, looking down at the food on the tray. Her mouth salivate at the omelet, the steam from it made her stomach grumble. "Oh have I missed your cooking, Jimbo." 

She took the fork on the tray tore a piece of the omelet, stabbed it with her fork, and placed it in her mouth. Savoring the taste of egg, cheese, and bits of bacon struck her taste buds. 

Winona moaned before swallowing the bit of the omelet and spoke. "I could live an eternity on your food Jim." She looked over at the clock on the wall and furrowed her brows before turning back to her cousin. "Shouldn't you be heading off to school soon?" 

The boy shrugged at the lavender-haired girl. "I have a few minutes," He said. "besides I want to spend a bit more time with my favorite cousin." 

Winona rolled her azure eyes. "I'm your only cousin." She said before sticking another piece of omelet in her mouth. 

"Not for long soon I'll have another cousin to cook breakfast for and you know I was worried you wouldn't eat at all this morning." 

Swallowing the omelet she looked back up at her cousin. "I take it Aunt Barb told you."

Jim nodded. "Yeah and that was pretty crappy what your parents did." 

" _Adopted parents_." Winona corrected. "Besides it's no surprise that Carol and Trevor to find out I wasn't their perfect and ideal child and what they did was more of a blessing than a punishment." 

Jim didn't dare to tread any further on the touchy topic of Winona's personal life but instead chose to make a joke. "You know it'll be funny to see you get fat."

The lavender-haired girl scoffed at the remark before placing another piece of omelet in her mouth. "That's unavoidable but with my athleticism, it won't last long for me to get back into shape." She said with a mouthful. 

"Sure you will," Jim smirked, earning him a punch on the shoulder. 

Winona narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "You watch yourself, mister," She warned, pointing a fork at him before eating another piece of her breakfast in her mouth. "say that to the wrong girl and you can get your butt whooped." 

"Whatever you say, Winona," He said getting up from the bed and straightening the hem of his jacket. "I'm going to go to school now, I'll see ya tonight."

"Behave yourself now, squirt." The lavender-haired girl jested, receiving a glare from the younger of the two teens and then left the girl to herself. 

Winona took a sip of her orange juice before finishing the rest of her omelet. She pushed the tray off her lap and stretched her arms and legs, not forgetting to pop her back. She grabbed the tray and went down the stairs and into the kitchen, placing the plate in the dishwasher.

The lavender-haired girl jogged back upstairs, into her room, and rummaged through her backpack to grab her workout clothes. She pulled out a black sports bra, a loose green tank top, black compression shorts, grey sneakers with hot pink trim, and her hairbrush. 

She went into the bathroom and brushed through her tangled mess of hair before pulling it up in a ponytail. Winona shed off her pajamas and put on her gym clothes. 

After tying her laces tight, Winona went back into her room and grabbed her headphones, phone, and her armband. She turned on her phone and went into her playlist before plugging her headphones into her ears and placing it securely on her armband.

The young woman played her music and listened to her phone play Sia before running downstairs, grabbing a spare house key, and going outside and locking the door. With that Winona was off, jogging down the sidewalk and let her mind running along with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona goes to a doctor's appointment, more interactions with Jim and Toby, and more into Winona's backstory!

Panting and covered in sweat from jogging in the Californian heat, Winona was glad to be back home. A meow echoed in the home before she was greeted by her one-eyed cat, rubbing her head against her owner's legs. 

She leaned over and scratched the cat's before making her way to the kitchen. Going over to the refrigerator, she pulled out a cold bottle of water, uncapping it, and gulped some down. The refreshing water cooled her hot body and she gasped for breath. 

Winona wiped the water from her mouth and went back upstairs and pulled out some dry cat food and a plastic blue bowl from her duffel bag. She shook the bag alerting her cat it was feeding time and a rush of soft steps came running up the stairs along with some eager mews.

Church ran into the bedroom rubbing her owner's legs, her purring intensifying. Winona set the bowl down and poured the food and the cat happily ate away at the food. She pat her cat on the head before pulling out some more clothes from her backpack. 

The lavender-haired girl pulled out a purple bra, white shirt with a U.F.O on it, red skinny jeans, and black and white converse before going into the bathroom. She placed the clothes that she was going to wear on the sink. She turned the shower onto the right temperature and pulled off her sweaty clothes and put her hair down. 

Winona turned the shower onto the right temperature and pulled off her sweaty clothes and put her hair down, it reached her waist. 

She hopped into the shower and sighed as the water hit her skin, rinsing the grimy sweat off her body. She grabbed a bar of soap on one of the racks and rubbed it in her hands, making suds between her palms. 

Putting the soap back down she cleansed herself of the day's ickiness and rinsed off. She turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She put on her new clothes and made her way back downstairs, making her way into the living room. 

Winona grabbed the remote and settled herself on the couch. She had some time to kill before she would have to her doctor's appointment. She looked down at her phone, it was eight-thirty now and she didn't have to be there until ten.

She sighed and placed her hand on her currently flat stomach, rubbing it. Winona was nervous on the coming arrival of her baby but also excited. She, of course like most girls her age, didn't plan for this to happen. It saved her from the dictating rule of her adoptive parents, them finding out had set her free. 

The lavender-haired girl had no idea how Carol and her Aunt Barb were sisters, they were nothing alike. While her aunt was caring and understanding, her adoptive mother was critical and shrewd.   
Carol was never a good mother and back when Winona and they still lived here she'd do anything to get away from her parents. 

Her adoptive father was no better, he was strict and had little interest in Winona's dreams or ideas. 

She frowned as she remembered all the times her parents made her do ballet, piano lessons, violin lessons, anything that gave them to brag about to other snooty parents. Carol would make comments about her weight even though she was thin, to begin with, saying that men don't want to date a pig. 

It then all changed when she met Duncan Macleod, her first love and the father of her child. His dark hair nearly matched his eyes and his voice was smooth as velvet. They had a class together and from there, he broke the mold that Carol and Trevor made.

He showed her a whole new outlook on life and introduced her to the art of rebelling. Even when she was with Duncan, she never let her grades slip simply out of habit. But then came a day when Winona found herself pregnant and she told him the news. 

She didn't expect a happy reaction but what happened still gave her heartache. Duncan had still loved her but he was scared of being a parent, so he split. Since then Winona wishes not remember the boy that broke her heart.

Looking back at her phone, the lavender-haired girl saw that it was now nine-fifteen and got up to grab the house keys and her car keys and out the door, she went. 

 

*THTH*

 

At the high school, Jim Lake Jr's head was in the clouds. He was still new to being the Trollhunter and he was juggling his family and social life. He wished he didn't have to keep it a secret from his mom and now that Winona was back in his he especially didn't want to keep it from her. 

Besides Toby, she was his best friend and they remained close until she moved away a few years ago. They somewhat kept in touch in that time period but it wasn't as actually hanging out with her. 

The school bell rang alerting the students to move onto their next class. He picked up his backpack and exited the classroom his best friend Toby treading not far behind. 

"Are you gonna tell Winona about you being the Trollhunter," Toby asked walking aside the taller boy. "I mean she's really smart, she could be helpful."

Jim shook his head at his chubby friend. "She's pregnant, Tobes. I'm not going to add more problems than she already has to deal with."

Toby shrugged. "Just a suggestion. Speaking of suggestions do you wanna get some tacos on our way to Troll Market?"

The taller boy chuckled. "Sure, Tobes."

 

*THTH*

 

The anxiousness of sitting in the waiting room was driving Winona up the wall. She was there for only a few minutes but she was eager to get this over and done with. Sitting by herself made her uncomfortable, perhaps she should have let her aunt tag along?

"First time?" The lavender haired girl perked up at the voice. Looking across from her was an older woman with a swollen belly and a soft smile on her face. The woman didn't look that much older than Winona, she may be in her early thirties and had short caramel blonde hair. "Is this your first time, sweetie?" 

Winona was a bit startled by the pregnant woman but smiled back anyway. "Is it that obvious?"

The other woman laughed causing the corners of her brown eyes to wrinkle. "I was like that with my first but now that I'm on my sixth you kinda become an expert."

The young woman was gobsmacked by that statement, six kids? Winona couldn't imagine herself with that many, she was going to stick with just one baby thank you very much. 

The pregnant woman across from her walked over, plopped herself next to the younger girl, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Bella, love your hair by the way."

Winona smiled and shook the woman's hand. "I'm Winona and thank you." 

The two expecting women conversed with the other, getting to know each other better. Bella shared some pregnancy and baby advice since she was more experienced. Sore breasts, mood swings, hot flashed, back pain, teething, as much as the blonde could give her before Winona was called up by a nurse.

The two women waved each other goodbye and the young woman was led by the nurse into a room and instructed to sit on the bench and await her doctor. 

She looked around the room and fidgeted her hands, taking in her surroundings. There was the ultrasound beside her and a black rolling stool and across from her was a poster of an anatomic woman's belly showing the baby inside. 

Winona sighed and laid a hand on her flat stomach, soon that was going to be her in the coming months. The lavender haired girl was relieved that she wasn't going to be alone in this journey of motherhood, she had her aunt and she had Jim to help. 

But when the baby is born she's going to get a job and go to a local college, with grades and extracurriculars, she was able to get into anywhere in the state. Then there was the number of scholarships she can sign up for, she can easily get a full ride.

The door opened and an older woman with blonde curly hair came in with a clipboard in hand. "Hello Ms. Williams," She smiled revealing a light English accent. "I'm Dr. Corday and I'll be helping you through your pregnancy." 

Her doctor walked over and instructed Winona to lay down and roll up her shirt as the older woman worked on the ultrasound. The machine lit up and Dr. Corday grabbed a white tube. "I'm sorry sweetie but this going to be a bit cold."

The curly-haired blonde squeezed the tube onto Winona's abdomen, making the younger woman shiver at the cold paste. Dr. Corday typed a few keys and placed the transducer where she placed cold goop and a loud womp, womp filled the room.

On the screen was a little black bean shape shadow appeared on the screen, Winona's blue eyes fixating on it. The doctor tapped at the small figure and smiled at the younger woman. "That's your baby and you look like you're about eight weeks. It'll be sometime before you know the gender."

The lavender-haired girl didn't say anything, she continued to stare at the image in awe. Her baby, this was her baby. She beamed and she felt tears well up in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away before they run down her face.

Dr. Corday performed a few more tasks on the ultrasound, looking at the baby's heartbeat and any physical abnormalities it may have. Satisfied she asked Winona if she wanted a picture printed out and the young girl gladly accepted. Then she turned printed out the image of the baby, turned off the ultrasound and handed Winona a paper towel to clean the goop off and spun around to face her. "Do you have any questions for me before our next appointment?"

The young woman wiped the goop off her stomach and looked back up at her doctor before rolling her back down shirt. "I'm athletic and what can I do to keep in shape and what I can't do?"

"You can walk, do some yoga," Dr. Corday answered, handing Winona the picture. "I would not do anything focusing too much on your abdomen or exercise in hot weather. Any more questions?"

The lavender-haired girl shook her head. The doctor stood up and shook her hand. "I'll see you next month, once a month. You have a good day, sweetie." 

The younger girl smiled and uttered 'thank you' before exiting the room with the picture tightly in her hand. 

She looked down at her phone once she was outside the hospital and smiled. She still had time to go make a stop and pick Jim and Toby up from school. Winona put her phone back in her pocket and got into her black Mustang and drove off.

 

*THTH*

 

The school bell rung letting the students leave today were making their way to their bikes when they heard a car honk, looking up they saw Jim's cousin waving at them through her car window. "You boys need a ride?" 

The teens exchanged a smile before making their way over to the car and put their bikes in the trunk. Jim came and sat in the front passenger side and Toby sat behind him. The chubby teen sniffed the air, smelling spicy food and saw the paper bag sitting between his two friends.

"Are those spicy tacos I smell?" He gasped. 

Winona grabbed the bag and turned to grin at him. "Yup, one extra spicy taco and two regular burritos."

Toby squealed. "Awesomesauce!" He grabbed the bag and pulled out the taco. He made to take a bite but hesitated. "Is it ok I eat in here?"

The older teen nodded. "Yeah but don't make a huge mess cause this car is my prized possession." She put the car into drive and pulled out of the pickup lot. 

Toby beamed and took a big bite out of the taco and Jim turned to his cousin. "Where'd you get this car anyway?"

"Trevor's dad willed it to me when he died. He was the only one in that family that was nice and he left me a lot of money but that's going to school and the baby." 

"How muft isth a lot?" The chubby teen asked with a mouthful.

Winona furrowed her brows and looked at him in the car mirror. "What?"

"How much is a lot?" Jim translated. 

The girl drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and hesitated on answering the question. She looked at both the boys gazed back her with eager eyes. The lavender-haired girl sighed, she knew they weren't going to let it go. "About three hundred million."

Toby choked on his food and the lankier boy had his mouth gaped open like a fish out of water. "Dude you can buy your own mansion with that money!" 

Winona rolled her azure eyes at the teenage boys, they wouldn't understand. Her adoptive grandfather, Fitzgerald Williams, was the patriarch of the family and respected but was brownnosed for a part of his riches. Even though she wasn't blood, he treated the girl otherwise and brought her under his wing. She had some fond memories of the old man and he encouraged her to do whatever she wanted to do in life. 

Winona remembered the time he first let her drive his Mustang, he never let anyone else drive it before and he picked her. She was fifteen and had gotten her learners but was nervous about driving her adoptive grandfather's expensive car. Remembering now, the girl was surprised she didn't wreck it but she guessed it was because how calm the old man was when he was instructing her. 

He didn't like how his family had become so he struck the lavender-haired girl as his favorite. To some, he was grouchy but to her, he was the kindest man in the world.

When Fitzgerald was dying, Winona went out of her way to visit him when she could. She took care of him and held his hand as he lay weak in his bed. Even near death he still cracked jokes and made her laugh until her stomach hurt. 

The three made it to the Lake residence and watched a few movies before the two teens had to leave to meet up with some friends and Jim was going to stay the night with Toby. 

The older teen was happy she wasn't alone for long because her aunt had arrived from work and was eager to see the ultrasound picture. Winona grabbed it from her car and showed it to the doctor. "Aww, this reminds me when I first saw Jim. He was just a small bean like this."

Her Aunt Barb stifled a yawn. "I wish I can stay up longer kiddo but I'm exhausted," She placed a kiss on Winona's head and her back the photo. "night, kiddo." 

"I think I'm going to bed too. Night Aunt Barb." The two women made their separate ways. Winona put her picture on the fridge and put a magnet on it so it'd stay before going in her room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello every one of AO3! I'm new around here but I am certainly not to writing ff! I'm expanding my craft to other ff sites so here I am! Please leave a like, comment, and whatever else you do around here and let me know you're there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona starts having nightmares, plans looking into her birth family, and grows suspicious of Jim's behavior.

It was pitch black and sounds of water dripping and the sound of her breath were the only sounds that could be heard. She felt goosebumps freckle her olive skin at the cool temperature. 

Winona's heart raced and she didn't know which direction to go, everywhere was darkness. She heard a brisk movement somewhere around her, and it was close. Again she heard it and it was advancing. 

Tears welled up in the lavender-haired girl's eyes, she wanted to leave but there was no escape. As her attacker came closer, her surroundings became brighter and brighter. A golden orange light lit up the area and it burned her eyes looking at it. "You are mine," It hissed. 

The light engulfed her and Winona woke up in a sweat and her heart was still racing. She held her head in her hands, her palms pressed against her eyes. Hot tears seeped through as she felt her body shake from the nightmare. 

The lavender-haired girl felt something soft rub against her arm and she looked over to see Church looking at her master with her one eye. Winona grabbed her cat held her close as she sobbed, staying as quiet as she can without waking up her aunt.

The small cat purred and licked the salty tears on the young woman's face. Her master giggled from the contact of the Church's salty tongue and she scratched the cat's ears. "You're such a good kitty, Church." 

Even with the comfort of her pet, Winona did not feel at ease from the terrifying experience of her nightmare. The fact that it felt real was what made her frightened, she felt the burn and damp from it. It was as if she were actually there.

She laid back on the bed, holding Church close to her chest and tried to forget. 

That morning Winona woke up exhausted, she had not been able to go back to sleep until a couple hours ago. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, attempting to get herself awake. ' _If only I can drink coffee_ ,' She thought. 

A small mew got her attention and she looked down to see the small black cat looking up at her. Sighing, the lavender-haired girl dragged herself out of bed and grabbed her cats bowl and poured some cat food in it. Church ran to the bowl and ate her breakfast happily as her master walked past her. 

Winona walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. She sighed, what is she going to do today? Go to the park and read a book? She didn't see why not. 

After finishing her breakfast and set her bowl in the dishwasher, the lavender-haired girl jogged upstairs to put on some clothes and then head out. 

Winona picked out a purple floral dress and her black ankle boots and braided her hair. Then she looked through her duffel bag to look for a book to read while there. 

There was The Wizard of Oz but she decided another time. I Am Legend? Winona shook her head and searched further into her duffel bag. She pulled out The Hobbit and was satisfied with the choice and made her way out the door. 

 

***THTHTHTHTH***

After 'taking care of the gnome' problem, Jim and Toby went down to Troll Market to meet with Blinky and Aaarrrgghh in the Forge. Today the six-eyed troll thought it'd be best to continue on a history lesson of troll kind and teaching about past Trollhunters.

The current subject would be Maalik the Malicious, who was known for his brutality on the battlefield and great strength. He struck fear into the hearts of his enemies and gave his allies words of grit for upcoming battles. 

But it was Maalik the Malicious that was on Jim's mind as it was elsewhere and that was brought to Blinky's attention. "Master Jim!" He snapped causing the human boy to come back to reality. 

"Yeah! Sorry Battle of Gum Gum Falls," The Trollhunter darted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was listening."

The troll historian placed three of his hands on his hips and narrowed his six eyes at the human boy. "If you were listening you would know that we're ways past that point," He said crossing two of his arms and his eyes softening. "What troubles you, Master Jim?"

Jim sighed and looked back at his trainer and explained to him about Winona staying with him and his mom. He further explained how her parents had kicked her out after finding out she was pregnant. 

Blinky had a look of bewilderment on his features. "I do not understand, aren't pregnancies supposed to be a joyous occasion?" 

Jim shook his head. "Not when you're still kind of a teen who isn't married."

"Yeah girls are looked down on when they get pregnant at our age," Toby spoke up from beside his best friend. "I heard this one girl hurt herself last year cause she found out she was pregnant, she nearly died and she lost the baby."

The trainer gasped and looked over at his larger friend, humans were of indeed of cruel nature. Pregnancies among trolls were a rare occurrence because of their long lifespans and were often celebrated. Blinky turned back at the human teens clasping his first row of hands together. "Great Gronka Morka that is...lachrymose." He murmured. 

The Krubera Troll tilted his head. "Lackymoss?" 

" _Lachrymose_ ," Blinky corrected looking back up at his friend. "it means sad." 

The bigger troll rumbled at the new word and nodded. "Sad."

"Indeed," The six-eyed blue troll returned his gaze back to the two boys."How is your cousin coping with her situation?" 

Jim shrugged at Blinky. "She seems fine with it. Winona never really got along with her parents." 

"I see. Well, it seems to me there isn't much for you to worry about, Master Jim. If Winona is coping with her parents disowning her well then you need not to concern yourself." 

The troll hunter furrowed his brows. "I guess you're right." 

The troll historian opened the book he had in his hands and smiled. "Now let's get back to our history lesson, shall we?" 

 

***THTHTHTH***

 

It was a beautiful day in the park, the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze to help cool the day. There were not that many people in the park today but Winona liked it that, she could enjoy her book better with the quiet. 

She had read The Hobbit many times but it was her favorites and it brought her comfort. It was her adoptive grandfather who had given her the book on her birthday sometime after she had moved to Nevada. The lavender-haired girl had loved the fantasy genre; fighting dragons, defeating evil sorcerers, and saving the princess.

Those were the kind of adventures Winona imagined as a child and she was going to read The Hobbit to her baby when it's born. She looked up and saw a little girl getting her faced cleaned by who Winona could guess was her mother. 

The child clearly didn't like what her mother was doing and kept pushing her away, a grumpy look on her chubby face. The expecting mother couldn't help but smile at the view across from her, it made her wonder how she would be as a mother. 

Winona knew she would be a far better mother then Carol was to her and she would make sure every day in her life that her baby would be loved. 

The lavender-haired girl placed her bookmark in the page of The Hobbit, closed it, and set it in her lap, her mind traveling to the near future. 

She pondered on the gender of her baby, what it would like, and how much would it take after her. Or it would it take after her own birth parents?

Winona sighed at the thought, after finding out she was adopted last year she hadn't given much thinking about her real parents. The young woman gave herself the liberty to look through her adopted parents' bedroom and stumbled onto her birth records. She never mentioned it to them but she had taken the paperwork before her they had kicked her out. 

Maybe she could find her biological parents? Winona frowned, what if they never wanted her in the first place? Makes sense as to why they put her up for adoption.

Perhaps some other time but for now the lavender-haired girl was going to read the rest of her book and then head back home. Winona opened the book to the place where she last left off and continued her reading. 

 

***THTHTH***

 

Winona returned home from the park and was greeted by a stench that made her stomach churn. She suppressed a gag with a cough and held her breath before searching for the source of the smell. 

She had looked in the kitchen to find her cousin cooking bacon and mixing batter. He looked from mixing the batter and smiled at the lavender-haired girl. 

"Hey Winona," He said as he continued to mix the batter in the bowl. "I'm making breakfast for dinner. Waffles, scrambled eggs, and your favorite bacon." 

Winona smiled at the younger teen but the mysterious smell had hit her once again, making her gag. Jim looked concerned and stopped mixing the waffle batter. "You ok, Winona?"

Before she could respond, the young woman felt a bile rising up in her throat and ran upstairs to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. The contents of her stomach were expelled, making Winona's throat sore from acidity. 

After she was done, she reached over and grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her mouth. Winona slowly got to her feet, her legs feeling like jello under her weight. 

She groaned as her head began to throb, her hands gripping the skink to keep herself steady. Winona closed her eyes and hoped it would help with the pain. She felt the throb fade and reached over and flushed the toilet. 

The lavender-haired girl concluded that the eggs or bacon that had made her sick and further deduced that it was the bacon that had been the cause. She sighed.

' _Joys of pregnancy_ ,' She thought bitterly. ' _yay_.'

Winona made her way back downstairs and reassured her cousin that she was fine and she blamed it on the pregnancy. But explained that she cannot have bacon because the smell had made her sick and all the while holding her nose to prevent from getting sick again. 

"More bacon for me and mom then," Jim teased causing Winona to roll her eyes. 

"How has your day been, Squirt?" She said with a grin. The younger teen shrugged ignoring the nickname. 

"Fine," He said pouring the waffle batter onto the waffle iron. "me and Tobes just played videos games. What'd you do today?" 

"Read a book in the park," She answered and swallowed. Maybe should tell Jim about finding her birth parents? They used to tell each other everything before she moved away. "I was thinking about finding my bio parents." 

Jim nearly dropped a finished waffle at the statement. "You are?"

Winona nodded. "I know that I just moved back here but I kinda started thinking about them. But I don't know," She murmured letting go the hold of her nose. "what if I get disappointed in what I find?" 

The lanky teen's eyes softened and he set the bowl in his bowl in his arms on the counter and laid a hand on the lavender-haired girl's arm. "You'll never know if you don't try, Winona," He smiled. "Who knows? Maybe your real parents gave you up because they cared."

Winona took in the younger teen's words and couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks, Squirt."

The dark-haired boy groaned. "Why do you keep calling me that? I'm almost tall as you are." 

"Cause it's funny."

 

***THTHTH***

 

That night after dinner, Barbra went to bed cause she had to be there early to fill in for a co-worker and Jim had decided to go to his room which left Winona to herself. She decided she would to get into the shower and head off to bed. 

The lavender-haired girl sighed, today had been boring but at least she had spent time with her aunt and cousin some more. 

As Winona headed to the bathroom, she walked past Jim's room she could hear him talking to someone. Couldn't help but be curious, she pressed her ear closer to the door and listened what went on inside. 

"," Winona heard Toby say. It was probably through the walkie-talkie the two boys used to communicate occasionally. 

The lavender-haired girl narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Fight?" She whispered. "Jim doesn't fight." 

At least to her knowledge, it had been a few years since the two were together before Winona returned to Arcadia Oaks. But before the older teen had been to defend her cousin. 

She remembered that Jim didn't want to get into trouble so he'd often avoided it but when it was not possible, Winona would jump in to protect him. She didn't care if she got into trouble, even if it meant detention and a harsh scolding from Carol and Trevor, she would protect him no matter what. 

"Don't remind me," Jim groaned. "I'm not looking forward to facing a giant troll kicking my butt again."

Winona's eyes widened. "Giant troll? Is that they're calling bullies now? And again?" 

Believing she has heard enough, the lavender-haired girl pushed herself away from Jim's bedroom door and went into the bathroom. 

If Jim has really been into a fight before, then this is something she's going to need to talk to him about. This isn't like him to get into fights and more than one? Now there is something going on with her cousin and she was going to find out what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona is worried about Jim and confronts him about it. Meanwhile, she has a strange experience while looking into her birth parents.

Winona woke in a cold sweat, her heart beating hard against her chest and her hands trembling. The nightmare had plagued her dreams once again and it was the same as the one before. Darkness, cold, and a blazing bright light with a harsh voice. Like before, the young woman had a difficult time in going back to sleep as the nightmare repeated itself in her mind. 

Winona attempted to shake the memory from her mind but it stuck there until the sun had risen. She groaned as the light outside blinded her and felt Church jump on her chest, rubbing her head under her master's chin. 

The lavender-haired girl picked up her cat and set her on the floor before laying back in bed. She closed her eyes but the mews from her pet kept her from sleeping, giving in Winona got out from her bed and fed her Church. Seeing that she would not be able to go back to sleep, the young woman went down the stairs to fix herself breakfast. 

There she found Jim fixing breakfast, the smell of omelet filled her nostrils causing her stomach rumble. Winona sat at the counter and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The dark-haired boy looked over from his cooking and smiled at the older teen. "Morning Winona," He said flipping the omelet. "you just missed mom." 

The lavender-haired girl yawned. "That's ok Jim. I actually needed to talk to you about something." 

Jim scooped the omelet out of the pan and onto a plate. "About what?" 

Winona reached over to grab the plate and Jim handed her a fork."I overheard you talking to Tobes last night."

The dark-haired boy's shoulders stiffened and he felt his mouth begin to dry. How much did she hear? 

"Y-you did?" Winona nodded and cut a piece of the omelet and stuck it into her mouth. 

"It's not like you, Squirt," She said before swallowing. Winona looked back up at the younger teen and sighed. "I mean you're the type to avoid fights, not jump into them."

Jim couldn't help but feel partially relieved that she didn't hear the whole conversation. Though he would still have to explain the altercation he was going to have against Draal. He rubbed the back of his neck and darted his eyes away from Winona. "Yeah I know but it's complicated." 

Winona gave the younger teen a firm look. "Try me." 

Jim told a white lie about how there was a kid in the play who was mad at him because Jim was picked as Romeo and not him. The lavender-haired girl furrowed her brows at the boy in front of her. 

"So he decided that he was going to fight you over a role," Winona scoffed. "That's stupid." 

The lanky teen chuckled nervously and then cleared his throat. "Are you going to tell mom." 

The lavender-haired girl looked at him and sighed through her nostrils. "No, it's not my business but you don't need to do this, Jim." 

She walked around the counter and wrapped her arm around the younger teen's shoulders, giving him a side hug. "You should tell a teacher or something, Squirt." 

Jim frowned. "I feel like I don't have a choice." 

Winona gave him a small smile and tilted his chin up so that he was looking up at her. "There is always a choice." She said before ruffling his dark hair. 

The younger boy couldn't help but laugh at the gesture and fixed his back in place. "Thanks, Winona." 

"No problem," She said rubbing his shoulder. "want me to drive you and Toby to school?" 

Jim shook his head. "No, I like riding my bike to school." With that, he kissed the older teen on the cheek and grabbed his backpack before leaving.

Winona crossed her arms and frowned, she wasn't sure she believed the story her cousin told but for now she was going to leave it at that but for now, she was going to have to accept it. 

She ran a hand through her tangled lavender hair and sighed. At the moment she had other things to worry about that wasn't about Jim. For one she decided she was going to look for her biological parents today, it was now or never and now was the time. 

Winona grabbed her plate and set it in the dishwasher and headed back into her room where she searched through her duffle bag and pulled out a folder. Inside the folder were adoption records and for a moment she hesitated on opening them, her hands trembling. She swallowed opened it up and read the first documents the folder contained. 

The first name to pop up was the social worker involved and her contact information. The lavender-haired girl pursed her lips as she flipped to the next page where it showed her birth records. Her infant footprints marked the page and above were the names of her birth parents. 

She gripped the folder tight in her hands, leaving nail marks on sides of the folds. Letting out a shaky breath she read the names of her biological parents. Her biological father was Jude Holloway and her biological mother was Katrina Norton. 

Winona held the folder to her chest and sighed as emotions overcame her causing tears to run down her face. Pregnancy hormones or the fact she put a name to her birth parents, she wasn't sure but this a start a big journey for her.

***THTHTHTH***

On the way to school, Jim's guilt was starting to eat at him like acid and his stomach was in knots. He didn't like having to lie to Winona or keep anything from her for that matter, especially when it was as big as having to fight a troll a hundred times his size. Lying to his family was a momentous issue for him as he isn't used to keeping secrets from them. 

The young troll hunter just wanted to tell them everything and face the consequences later. Who knows? Maybe Blinky won't mind him telling them? Right?

"Jim? Earth to Jim?" The dark-haired teen blinked at the voice of his best friend. 

"Yeah sorry Tobes," He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I kinda zoned out."

The chubby teen's softened. "Dude, you don't have to feel guilty about lying. To be honest it wasn't entirely a lie."

"That still doesn't make me feel any less good than what I said to Winona," Jim groaned. "I should have told her."

Toby put a hand on the taller teen's shoulder. "It's over and done with and maybe going back to the museum will get your mind off it." 

Jim shrugged. "I guess."

"That's the spirit!" 

***THTHTHTH***

Winona had spent the day reading page after page in the folder she had smuggled from her adoptive parents' room. Each page detailing her adoption process, numbers of those involved, anything that she wanted to know was in there. 

But now was the time to start making calls, beginning with the social service agent involved. Winona hoped that the agent had an inkling of her biological parents' personal information; something to help the young woman lead her to them.

Taking a breath, the lavender-haired girl dialed the number of the social service agent and waited. She felt her heart pound against her chest in anticipation but groaned when she was got a voicemail instead but decided to leave a message anyway. 

"Hi uh this is Winona Williams," She began her voice shaking a bit. "I'm calling about the adoption you helped arrange eighteen years ago. Call me back when you get this."

Winona ended the call and pressed her head against the bed frame behind her. She sighed and closed her eyes, now all she had to do was wait for the social service agent to call her back.

A yawn escaped her throat, she had not slept well the last couple days and reading over adoption papers made her eyes fatigued. 

She let sleep overcome her with the documents still sprawled on her chest and bed. The moment sleep would become her, Winona was jolted awake as she felt the papers slip off her. 

She grasped at the papers but flipped over and found herself floating a foot above her bed. Her eyes widened and her limbs flailed in the air in panic. Only a second later she fell back onto her bed, face first in her pillow.

Winona scurried off the bed and rushed to the other side of her room, staring at the place where she was just levitating. "Did that seriously just happen?" She said to herself, running her hands through her hair. 

The lavender-haired girl felt a surge a panic go through her as she could not comprehend what just happened. She tried to nap and she ended up floating above her bed instead. What is going on with her?

Winona rubbed her face and tried to shake off what happened and decided to shower. Maybe that would help calm her down. 

The hot water did help and the young woman felt more relaxed but she still didn't have a rational explanation as to what happened in her room some time ago. Is it possible that she just imagined that she was floating? She shook her head at the thought. No, it definitely happened but why? 

Winona looked over at the time and blinked, it was almost ten o'clock. Had she really been looking over at her adoption records all day? _'Time does fly'_ , She thought. 

The lavender-haired girl her phone vibrate in her pocket and looked at to be a text from her aunt. 

**Coming home early. I had to bail Jim and Toby from jail.**

Winona was gobsmacked and she texted back, asking why. The reply back made the young woman scoff, breaking into the museum for a chubby tracker? Her aunt wasn't going to be the only one giving Jim a lecture. 

First, he was getting into fights and now he's getting arrested? What was going on with her cousin? Something is wrong and she's going to get to the bottom of it.

Winona walked downstairs and sat in the living room, waiting for her aunt and cousin to come home. The floating incident no longer important and soon replaced with concern over the younger teen.

Not long after she heard the front door open and the lavender-haired girl stood up and greeted Jim with a glare and her hands resting on her hips. "What is this I hear about you and Toby breaking into the museum?"

The lanky teen didn't respond but walked past her and up to his room. "He's grounded until he apologizes to Ms. Nomura," Her aunt sharing the same look as the younger woman. 

Winona sighed. "Why would he do that?"

The doctor shrugged. "I don't know." The lavender-haired girl bid the woman goodnight and jogged back up the stairs and went into Jim's room. 

She leaned to the side of his doorway with her arms crossed, looking at the younger teen sternly. Jim didn't look at Winona but sat on his bed with his hands between his legs. 

"I still didn't tell Aunt Barb about the fights you've been getting into," She said, her shoulders relaxing. "but whatever is going on has got to stop, Jim."

The younger teen continued to be silent and keeping his eyes low, looking at the ground. 

Winona let her arms fall to her sides and she went over and sat next to Jim on his bed. "I understand you've already been lectured tonight but listen when I say this, Squirt, whatever is going on you can tell me," She rested her hand on his stiff shoulder. "I of all people would understand and whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be there." 

The dark-haired teen didn't respond but Winona felt his shoulder relax in her hand. She patted him on the back and bid him goodnight before going back to her room. 

She tidied up the papers that were still sprawled around her room and laid on her bed, welcoming sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona finally knows about Jim's secret life and things start to get heated

Two days passed since the museum incident and when Winona called the social service agent. Jim hasn't talked much to her or his mom since being bailed out from jail and it was starting to worry her. But now that she thought about it he actually changed last night from the dinner he made, blueberry waffles and shrimp cakes. 

Never mind the fact the nightmares she had hasn't stopped, her cousin was more important. Though lack of sleep has taken on a toll on the young woman, dark circles were appearing under her eyes and her skin looked dull. It was nothing that makeup couldn't fix so her aunt wouldn't worry about her but right now Winona needed to help Jim. 

After feeding Church, she got dressed in a short black circle skirt, black ankle boots, a white t-shirt, and her black leather jacket and went downstairs. Winona frowned, she had just missed Jim but he had still left her breakfast, eggs and waffles. 

The act brought a smile back to her face and she grabbed her a fork and dug in, then something caught her attention. In the corner of her eye, she could see something e peaking from one of Jim's cookbooks. She furrowed her brows and stood up and grabbed the book, it was the same cookbook that she had given him when she moved in. 

Opening the book, she found an envelope stuck inside with her name written on it. She set the book down and sat back at the counter and cut the envelope open and inside was a letter from Jim.

_Dear Winona,_

_If you're reading this then that means you found my letter. I just want you to know that what you'll be reading ahead will be hard to understand but I want you to try. A couple weeks ago I found this ancient amulet that was created by Merlin and he made for trolls to protect trolls and humans, I protect them from bad trolls. Whoever has this amulet is known as the Troll Hunter this amulet chose me to carry on the job and I'm the first human to do it._

_I know this completely crazy but you know that I'm not creative enough to make something like this up. Anyways, I'm writing this letter because I'm fighting a troll today and I'm not sure if I'll make it back. I'm sorry I lied to you and it took to fighting to the death with a troll to tell you but I just want you to know this because you're one of the best people I have ever known. Thank you for always having my back even you couldn't be there all the time._

_If I do make it back I will answer any questions you may have but if I can't then you can ask my trainer, he always seems to have the answer._

_Sincerely, your favorite cousin._

Winona read over again and again until she was satisfied that it was indeed not a prank. She sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair, fear, and anxiety taking over at the thought of Jim not coming back. What would she tell her aunt? She can't exactly be truthful about the situation otherwise she'd be sent to the nut house. 

Scrambling for her phone, she scrolled over to Jim's contact number and texted him asking where he was. She waited a moment for him to reply before sending him another text threatening him that it wasn't funny and he needed to say where he was. Winona sent another text that he needed to call her now!

She attempted to call Jim but she was directed to his voicemail which caused the young woman to growl in frustration. She tried again but the results were the same. Winona slammed her phone on the counter and rubbed her eyes, she didn't know what she could do. 

She can't call the police, can't tell her aunt, and she didn't know the location where Jim may be and it was stressing her out. 

Winona rushed to grab her car keys and locked the door behind her, she was just gonna have to drive around until she finds him. There wasn't much to go on but she had to think about Jim could be, she had to at least try. 

Once in the car, she made a quick search on trolls, some sort of idea that would help her figure out where her cousin was. Sunlight turns them to stone; they live in mountains, caves, and sometimes even under bridges. The lavender-haired girl gulped as she further read the facts about trolls, they are man-eaters. 

She quickly put her Mustang into gear and drove on a search for her missing cousin. Her first trip was to the nearby woods, the trees gave shade so maybe she would find trolls that would lead her to Jim. 

Winona got out of her car and went to the back of the trunk, she had remembered her trusty aluminum bat, in case she meets a hostile troll. She rested the bat on her shoulder and walked around for any sort of sign of the younger teen. 

Why did this have to happen? To Jim no less? He was still in high school and he needed to worry about grades or girls, not protecting man-eating trolls and humans. 

Ever since she had first met Jim, she wanted to take care of him. Winona grew up as an only child and there wasn't anyone else in her adoptive family that was close to her age, all she had was Jim. If she wasn't pregnant she'd take on this role as this 'Troll Hunter' so he wouldn't have to.

Winona sighed, Merlin couldn't have created an age limit for the stupid job? 

After searching the forest thoroughly, the lavender-haired girl returned to her car and set her bat in the passenger seat. She rested her forehead against the steering wheel and closed her eyes, this was getting frustrating but she wasn't going to give up.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her phone vibrate her in her jacket pocket and looked over at the phone, hoping it'd be Jim. She couldn't help but huff in disappointment that it wasn't him but she recognized the number as the social service agent. She pressed the answer button and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" 

_"Miss Williams, this is Teresa McCoy. You called the other day?"_

Winona nodded. "Yes, ma'am I did." She could hear papers rustling on the other side of the line and whatever reason gave the young woman hope.

_"I want to apologize for not calling sooner_ ," The other woman responded. " _but I would like to tell you your birth mother has wanted to contact you. I can't give you her address but I can give you her number if you'd like_."

The lavender-haired girl felt her heart flutter, her birth mom wanted to see her? She searched her glove compartment to write down the information. "Yes, please go ahead." 

The woman on the other end gave the contact information and Winona wrote it all down with shaky hands, unsure if it was from excitement or from being nervous. After having it all written down the young woman thanked the social service agent and hung up, gazing at the small note. She had her biological mother's information, she could talk to her mother anytime she wanted.

Winona paused, she remembered the task at hand and she stuffed the note back into her pocket and drove off to the next designation; the canals. As far she knew there weren't any caves nearby and the canals were the only kind of bridge she could think of that was nearby. The time she had gotten there the sun had begun to set.

She frowned, she needed to find Jim and she needs to do it soon or else she feared for his wellbeing.

Taking her bat, she exited her car and wandered around the canals and listened for any sign her cousin was here. 

" _Winona_."

The lavender-haired girl's eyes widened and she jerked her head around with her bat held in front of her in a defensive position. She didn't respond to the voice as she knew it didn't belong to Jim but the voice sounded familiar. 

The voice called her again, it sounded as if it were behind her. Winona looked around her expecting to find someone to come out and that it was just a prank to scare her.

She felt a shiver up her spine as a sudden realization hit her, this was the same voice that tormented her in her dreams. " _Winona_." The voice whispered in her ear and the young woman bolted out of there. 

Winona reached her car and raced away from the canals. Her heart was racing and she was out of breath, her lungs were aching from the sprint she took. Tears brimmed her eyes, the sense of being overwhelmed taking over her. 

Why did she hear that voice at the canals? Was she going crazy? Whatever was going on it scaring her, on top of that she still hasn't found Jim and her only hope was that he was back home. 

She choked out a sob until she felt her body shake with her crying, she couldn't hold it back. She was scared for Jim, for herself, and for her baby. Ever since she came back to Arcadia Oaks, everything went haywire. Finding out about her cousin's double life and whatever was going on with her was causing the young woman to become anxious again.

It had been over a year since her last anxiety attack and Winona felt another one impending. It couldn't happen now, not when she was driving. She took a slow intake of air and breathed out just as slow. 

Breathe in and out, repeat. Breathe in and out, repeat.

She felt the heaviness in her chest lessen and she felt calmer. The young woman tried remembering bits that comforted her; her grandpa's cologne, the sound of her baby's heartbeat, the taste of Jim's omelet. 

Breathe in and out, repeat. 

The knots in her stomach began to untangle and she felt more at ease, the anxiety leaving her body. She sighed as her body relaxed and she used her ring finger to wipe away the leftover tears under her eyes. 

When she pulled into the driveway of her home, something didn't feel right. She cautiously got out of her car and grabbed her bat. A crash from inside alerted her and she rushed inside to find Jim fighting a pink monster.

Without even thinking, Winona darted towards the creature and slammed her bat against the attacker's stomach. The impact caused its claws to skid the floor, leaving long scratches into the hardwood. The creature was knelt down, holding its side and catching its breath. 

Winona turned to look at Jim with worry in her eyes. "You ok?" 

He nodded and he grabbed her hand and he hauled her up the stairs and barricaded themselves in their bathroom. "What was that?" The lavender-haired girl whispered, fear apparent in her blue eyes. The sound of whistling from the attacker further intensified her emotion. 

"A changeling and I'll explain later," He panted and walked over to the bathroom mirror, opening it revealing a glowing blue amulet. 

Jim held the amulet to his chest and Winona was blinded by the blue flash that came from it. When the older teen opened her eyes they revealed her cousin wearing silver armor with blue lines, lighting up the small room and held a large sword in his hands. 

The thin teen crumbled but he knelt down by the toilet and pointed his sword at the door. "Get behind me." 

Winona was not about to argue with her younger cousin, he was better equipped than she was with her bat. She crawled over to him and set herself in the corner between him and the toilet.

She tucked her knees to her chest and held her breath as she watched the door. "You can't hide from me forever," The changeling taunted. "Trust me I would know." 

The otherworldly attacker dragged her long claws under the leaving scratches and the doorknob began to jiggle, causing Winona yelp. 

Jim looked over at his cousin and he shared the same look as her, he was not much worried for his own safety but her and his mom's downstairs. He would hope that the fear he had for their safety would keep them alive. 

Then the doorknob stopped moving, leaving a moment of silence before made an impact on the door causing the younger teen to fall next to Winona. Outside there was a loud roar and the changeling intruder's grunts. 

Winona grabbed onto her cousin and gripped his shoulders as they both listened to the commotion outside the room. He pulled away from her and went to the door and cracked it open to take a glimpse to see that the intruder was no longer there.

He ran to his bedroom and he went to his window, Winona appeared beside him, not wanting him out of her sight. But the scene outside Jim's window floored the girl. 

There was now another creature, he was twice the size of the pink changeling with long, thick horns protruding from his head and light blue. Whatever he was, he was truly massive and Winona hoped he was on the good side.

He made a hit to the intruder but the changeling leaped over him and darted for the roof, the creature followed and he made another cry. 

The two teens followed the scuffle to the back of the house and Jim opened the door with Winona behind him, her hands on his shoulders. The taller teen held her cousin to her as they watched the fight before them. 

The pink changeling made her way to the two, making a strike towards them. The blue creature blocked the hit and shoved the attacker away. The lavender-haired girl couldn't help but sigh in relief at the action of the bigger creature, he was definitely a good guy.

"What are you doing here?!" The changeling hissed. 

"Delivering you pain again, Nomura," The blue creature said scathingly. " Do not touch the Trollhunter."

"Suddenly you're honorable now?" The changeling named Nomura tapped one of her blades to her lips. "Sorry about daddy. Bular loved the way he screamed."

The taunt from the pink changeling infuriated the blue creature and he roared, charging at and their battle continued. Nomura made a few hits at her much larger target until the creature grabbed hold of her curved blades and flung her around and slung her away.

"Impure," The creature spat and he turned to the two teens. "You were right."

Jim stepped away from his cousin and held his sword in front of him but lowered it slightly. "So you're not here to kill me."

Winona scrunched up her brows in confusion and she edged closer to her cousin, returning her hands to Jim's shoulders. 

The creature approached the two and shook his head. "Not kill. Protect."

A blue light flashed and Jim was back in his normal clothes and the amulet fell to the ground, rolling towards the creature in front of them. The blue creature picked it up with his enormous hand and handed it back to the younger teen. "Take it," He said looking away. "Don't make it weird."

Winona watched the two closely before grasped the amulet back in his hand and the creature made his way past the two, entering the home. With his large size, the young woman was surprised he was able to squeeze into the doorway.

Jim looked over at the blue creature and rubbed the back of his shoulder. "Are you going to be...ok?" 

Winona watched as the towering creature sniffed the cup next to her aunt and he flicked it off the table, causing to crash onto the floor. "I am," The blue creature said and poked his head to the other room. "but your battle will not always be waged in arenas. You won't have time to prepare your opponent for weaknesses as you did me."

The gears were turning in Winona's head, was this behemoth the one that Jim was talking about? The hulking creature approached the two humans and the older teen wrapped her around Jim's chest and held him close. "You are the Trollhunter, it is time to start being afraid." He sighed. "Since I cannot go back to Troll Market I will guard your home"

The creature stomped away from them and the lavender-haired girl's eyes widened. "Excuse me," She chased after him, following him to their basement. "Now just wait a minute, you can't stay here! I appreciate what you did back there but-"

The larger creature turned to look back at the human, his figure towering over her making the girl feel small. His fiery gaze looked her over causing Winona to shift her feet but she continued to stand tall. "I don't care where you go but you're not staying here." 

She crossed her arms and stared up at the massive figure. Jim stood at his cousin's eyes and stared at the two nervously. "It wouldn't be so bad. He did save our lives after all." 

"Jim," Winona said, her eyes not moving away from the creature in front of her. "is this the guy that wanted to kill you because of the 'role' you got." 

The younger teen stumbled over his words, attempting to choose his words wisely. Before he could answer the blue, spiked creature spoke. "If this 'role' you speak of is holding the mantle of the amulet of Merlin, I did want to kill him but now I wish to protect him and his household. 

Jim smacked himself on the forehead and groaned. The lavender-haired clenched her fists as the anger in her bubbled, she scoffed. "Ok, now you're for sure not staying here." 

"That is for the Trollhunter to decide, not you, fleshbag." 

Winona's eyes widened and she got up in the creature's face, poking his chest. "What did you just call me?!"

Jim flinched, this was not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth chapter guys! Leave a kudos, bookmark, and a review if you like this fic! Hope you guys are having a great weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona is adjusting to a troll living in the basement and a new person will walk into her life

Winona's face was inches away from the towering creature before her, her blue eyes glaring into his fiery ones. She felt her temper flaring up and combined with her pregnancy hormones only made it worst. "Two can play, _Sonic the Hedgehog_ ," She said poking her finger at his chest. 

The blue behemoth snorted in displeasure at the nickname the human woman gave him. "I do not know what that is supposed to mean but I do not take that name kindly." 

Jim decided to step in between the two, his arms spread to keep them apart. "Ok let's take a breath here, guys," He turned to blue figure. "She's being protective Draal, she didn't mean anything by it."

The creature known as Draal hummed and sniffed at the lavender-haired girl. "I am sure of that, Trollhunter," He said, his gaze returning to the human girl. "She is with child." 

Winona folded her arms across her chest and stared at the blue figure curiously. "What you can smell that or something?" 

Draal nodded and Jim relaxed, feeling the tension in the room fading. He looked back at his cousin with sincerity in his eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's going to stay here, Winona. I know its nuts but I trust him to protect us." 

The older teen pursed her lips at her cousin and looked back at Draal, she was still unsure of him and she didn't like the fact he called her 'fleshbag'. She pushed past the dark-haired teen and pointed a finger at the massive creature, staring menacingly at him. 

"You can stay but one wrong move I will start by ripping that nose ring out of your face." Draal looked taken back by the threat of the human girl but was yet unfazed by it. A normal human wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him as he would just as easily crush them. 

He smiled at the human, now that he thought about her threat was amusing to him. "I swear on Kanjigar's honor no harm will come to the Trollhunter." 

The lavender-haired teen narrowed her eyes at him before stepping back over to Jim, she believed his promise to be truthful. "I'll see you upstairs, Jim." 

Winona then jogged back upstairs to clean up the mess left behind from the skirmish from the fight that had occurred. She stopped at the top of the stairs when she heard Draal say 'fleshbag'. She turned to snap at him but stopped when she saw him approach her cousin. 

"Maybe you'll make a good Trollhunter, after all. When that time comes, I will be proud to fight by your side."

Jim smiled at the towering behemoth and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Draal."

Winona frowned, perhaps she was too quick to judge but knows she is in the right mind to be protective of her younger cousin. It was an old habit of hers to be his protector but now it seems has another to defend him, that was proven in that scuffle he had with that changeling.

She walked away to find the broom and dustpan to pick up the broken glass. Careful not to cut herself from the small shards and Jim went to pick up the knives from the early fight he had with the changeling. 

The two teens cleaned in silence until the groggy moans of Barbra alerted them. The doctor clutched her head and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "What happened?" 

Winona looked at Jim, she wasn't here when the changeling began her attack so he'd have to give the explanation. The younger teen approached his mother and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, Miss Nomura came by, I apologized to her, and you kinda fell asleep after she left. You were pretty tired." 

Barbra looked at her son before placing her glasses back on, she smiled at him and kissed him on the head. "I'm proud of you, Jim," She looked over to the older teen. "How was your day, Winona?"

The lavender-haired girl pursed her lips and shrugged at her aunt. "Fine, not much happened today." 

Barbra yawned. "I think I'm going to go back to bed. Goodnight, kiddos." 

The two teens bid the doctor goodnight and as soon as she was out of earshot, the two sighed in relief. Today had been a long day for the both of them; Fighting to the death against a troll, Winona searching for Jim, and a changeling assassin trying to kill them. 

The burden of the day had been long but there were questions that the older teen had that needed to be answered. Jim was patient enough to answer each one, he owed her an explanation and it was the least he can do. 

The lavender-haired teen decided to make them some tea, this situation had been a lot to take in. Trolls existed and there were bad trolls that wanted her cousin dead, tea sounded pretty good right now. She also figured the tea would give her a dreamless sleep, Winona wasn't sure how much more of the nightmares she could take.

She handed Jim a cup and sat next to him on the couch of the living room. "Are all trolls like Draal?" She asked before taking a sip of her hot tea, the heat relaxing her nerves. 

The younger teen shook his head and held the cup of tea in his hands. "Not all of them. Blinky, my trainer, he's smart and more understanding than most trolls." 

Winona hummed. "Maybe I should get to meet him, make sure he isn't pushing my little cousin too hard." She reached over and ruffled the boy's dark hair, earning her a swat at her hands from him. 

The young Trollhunter fixed his hair back before Winona had messed it up again and he sighed. "I don't know, I'd have to ask him."

The older teen shrugged. "That's fine but I do expect to meet him at some point this week. If I'm not too busy anyway." Winona's eyes darted away from as she took a sip of her tea. 

"With what?"

Winona smacked her lips and looked back up at Jim. "I'm able to get in contact with my birth mother." 

Her cousin smiled at her. "That's great, Winona! Are you going to meet her?"

The lavender-haired teen bit her lip and lowered her eyes. "I don't know, I'm still scared about it. What if she's looking to get money from me or something?"

Jim's eyes softened and set his cup down. He reached over to put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Listen, I may not know exactly what it's like for you to go through this but what I can tell you is you'll never know unless you try.

Winona smiled and set her cup down and wrapped Jim in her arms, giving him a tight hug. "Thanks, Squirt." She murmured. 

The younger teen rolled his eyes at the awful nickname but hugged her back. "You're welcome, _Winnie_."

The lavender-haired girl scoffed and retracted herself from him and gave him a smack on the shoulder. The two then laughed at the ridiculous names that were given and for a moment the two forgotten about what was happening in their lives. After their laughter died down, the two teens had decided to go their rooms and get some deserved rest. 

Getting into her pajamas, Winona had found her pet hiding under her bed. She frowned, the poor animal was shaking and her one eye wide, the commotion from earlier must've frightened her. 

The lavender-haired girl reached her arm under the bed to grab the cat but received a smack and a hiss. "Hey! I'm trying to help you, Church!" She snapped, rubbing her scratched hand

An idea popped into Winona's head and she grabbed her cat's bowl and poured some of the contents into the bowl. Church shot out from her hiding place and rubbed against her master's leg as if she didn't just scratch Winona a moment ago. The human teen quirked a brow at her pet. "Oh, now you're being nice." 

The one-eyed cat looked up at her master and let out an innocent meow. Winona shook her head and set the bowl down in front of her cat and Church happily munched away at the food, letting out a loud purr. The expecting teen sighed and laid on her bed and closed her eyes, hoping for a dreamless night. 

The next morning, Winona felt refreshed for the first time in almost a week and was relieved that the tea had worked. She wasn't sure she could go another night of having the same nightmare again but she wasn't going to think about that. The lavender-haired girl was going to continue on with her morning routine and perhaps even call her birth mother. 

Winona jogged down the stairs and stifled a yawn, the smell of french toast and eggs filling her nostrils. Her stomach rumbled, Jim was cooking breakfast again. One of these days she was going to have to get up before her cousin and make breakfast for him. Since she was going to be a mother in a few months, that was going to be something she was going to have to do. 

"Morning, Jim," She said, pulling up a chair at the counter. 

The dark-haired teen handed Winona a plate of french toast. "Morning, Winona." 

The older teen stabbed a fork into the french toast and placed it in her mouth, her tastebuds singing at the taste. "It's really good as always, Squirt." 

Jim sighed at the use of the awful nickname but thanked her for the compliment on his cooking. He grabbed a plate for himself and sat next to her. 

Winona remembered about their 'bodyguard' in their basement and looked over at the younger teen. "You checked on Draal yet?" She asked with her mouthful. 

He shook his head. "Not yet," He replied cutting a piece of his french toast. 

The lavender-haired girl pursed her lips and hummed. "You said trolls eat just about anything, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Winona got up and grabbed their recycling bin. It was the older teen's turn to take care of trash, pregnant or not she was going to pull her weight. 

She began dragging it behind her towards the basement. Jim looked at his cousin with a quirked brow. "You're going to feed him?" 

Winona nodded and continued dragging the recycling bin. "Uh huh."

She opened the door and moved it so it was on her right, she held onto the railing and eased the bin down the steps. As she made it down the basement stairs she could see the massive blue troll perk his head up, watched the human with a steady gaze.

"What is this?" He asked, the recycling bin catching his eye. 

"Breakfast." Winona panted. "I don't know how often you guys eat but you're big so you must eat a lot." Reaching the end of the steps she let out a sigh of relief, that was enough exertion for today. 

The blue troll made his way to the human girl smelled the recycling bin and picked it up and emptied the contents into his mouth. Chomping down the plastics and glass that were in it and Winona flinched when a glass shard smacked her in the face. She tenderly touched where it hit her and was relieved that it didn't break the skin. 

Draal let out a large belch after finishing what was left in the bin, the smell from it caused Winona to gag. She held her nose and made an attempt to wave off the smell. 

The spiked troll wiped his mouth and bowed his head. "I thank you for that, fleshbag." 

The lavender-haired girl crossed her arms and glared at the troll. "Ok since you're going to stay in this house we're going to have some ground rules," She held up an index finger. "Rule one: Do not call me 'fleshbag'. I don't like getting called that and if you call me that I'll call you Sonic the Hedgehog. Understand?" 

Draal growled at the human, who is she to command him? "What makes you think I will listen?" 

Winona pursed her lips and sighed, struggling to cool the anger that was beginning to bubble inside her. "Look, I think we can both agree that we don't like the nicknames we gave each other so how about we call each other by our given names. It's respectful that way, you know? Just call me Winona and I'll call you Draal."

The blue troll nodded. "As you wish...Winona."

The expecting gave him a small smile and gave him a light pat on his stone arm. "See now that wasn't so hard. So rule two is don't eat my cat. Jim told me you guys eat cats and I'd appreciate it if you don't eat mine cause I love her very much."

"I do not care for the taste of cats so you need not be worried about its safety. Anything else?"

Winona shook her head. "Nope, that pretty much covers it. Don't eat Church and don't call me 'fleshbag'."

The troll gave the human teen another nod and with that Winona grabbed the recycling bin and went back upstairs, thankful that the bin was no longer as it was earlier.

She placed the bin where it was originally placed and put the dish she had left behind her in the dishwasher. "What you going to do today, Jim?" The lavender-haired girl asked, leaning her elbows on the counter. 

The younger teen shrugged, still chewing his breakfast. Swallowing, he answered his cousin's question and explained he and Toby would hang out today, maybe play some video games. He asked the same question to Winona and she sighed. 

"I'm probably gonna call my birth mom today," She answered, tapping her fingers on the counter at a steady pace. "Ask if she'd want to meet up today."

Jim smiled. "If you need any support, I'll be there for you."

Winona smiled back and patted him on the shoulder. "Good talk, Squirt. I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed."

The dark-haired teen rolled his eyes at the use of the nickname. "You do that." He replied, continuing to eat his french toast. 

The expecting teen jogged upstairs and grabbed a ripped pair of jeans, her black and white converse, leather jacket, and a white drawstring blouse. She headed to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and blowed dried her hair. Winona pressed her hands on the sink and pursed her lips, debating what hairstyle to go with today. 

An idea popped into mind and tied off one side of her hair and began the Dutch braid the other side. Satisfied with the look, she went back to her room and applied a light amount of makeup with a magenta lipstick. She grabbed her phone and headed back downstairs and plopped herself on the couch. She pulled out the crumbled up number of her birth mom out of her jacket pocket and swallowed, her mouth beginning to feel dry. 

Her heart started to pound like a drum against her chest as shakily entered the number. She breathed and held her phone to her ear, waiting for a response. 

Winona glanced over to see Jim sitting on the stool smiling at her and gave her the thumbs up. The phone clicked and a woman's voice answered causing Winona's eyes to widen. "Hello?"

The lavender-haired girl swallowed again. "Hi, is this Katrina Norton?"

_"It is."_

Winona took a breath before continuing. "This is the daughter you gave up for adoption." 

There was silence on the other end which caused the teen girl's nervousness to intensify. She sighed when she heard her birth mother speak again. _"I was expecting your call. H-how are you?"_

"I'm doing fine. Um, I was wondering if you would like to meet tonight?" Winona began, twirling the end of her Dutch braid. 

_"Tonight?"_ Her birth mom asked, a slight hesitation in her voice. The lavender-haired girl was afraid she'd reject the offer. _"I'd be happy too."_

Winona smiled, relieved at her birth mother's answer. "That's great! Seven-thirty at the park?"

_"I'll be there."_

The expecting teen ended the call with a smile spread across her face and looked over at Jim. That moment her cousin understood and patted her on the back and congratulated her on being brave enough to make the call.

On the other end of the call, Katrina Norton felt she should be happy about meeting the child she gave up all those years ago. She went over to her bedroom mirror and gazed at her reflection, she sighed. 

She swept a greying strand of black hair away from her tanned face and her fingers went to her temple, attempting to rid a headache that plagued her skull. 

Katrina groaned, her head was throbbing and the Tylenol was not strong enough to work. The woman didn't have a lot of pain medication due to her condition and it was frustrating. Her diagnosis a few years ago had left her with nothing but pain. 

After the headache faded, she began to fiddle with the gold wedding band she had on her finger and frowned. Katrina was alone in this battle and hoped that she'd no longer had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Winona will meet her mother in the next chapter! More will come! So kudos and review to let me know that you're there!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona meets her birth mom!

Meeting her biological mother was exciting for Winona, yet it was terrifying. Last night a whole new world was thrown at the lavender-haired teen but meeting her mother was something else. Finding out about her adoption last year made her question herself, what would her life have been like if she wasn't given up?

The two boys decided to test the capability of Jim's Trollhunter sword by Toby throwing random objects and Jim cutting it. They've been cutting fruit, old clothes, paper, and wood. It was safe to say the two were having a blast fooling around. 

Winona retreated back into the house to get herself some water, she opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. After taking a sip her gaze moved to the sonogram picture she put up on the fridge, she smiled and her fingers traced the image of her baby. She had a few months left to meet them in person but she was impatient and anxious to finally hold her firstborn in her arms. 

The lavender-haired girl was so entranced with the thought of her child that she didn't hear a certain troll come up emerge from the basement. He saw the human girl from the corner of his eye and felt a curious side peak in him. Draal approached Winona, her back still facing him, his fiery gaze looked at the picture that had the human's attention. 

His stone brows furrowed at the black and grey picture, unsure what he was looking at. "What is that?" 

Winona jumped, startled by the troll's voice. "Jesus!" She gasped, clutching her chest and turned to the towering troll. "Don't do that!"

She sighed as she felt her heart slowed to a normal pace and looked at the troll. "To answer your question that's a picture of my baby," She said. "our technology lets us do that and soon I will even know the sex of my baby." 

Draal glanced at the picture on the fridge and back to the human in front of him and he snorted, humans were truly a strange species.   
The sound of laughter caught his attention and he looked through the window. His anger to began to boil at the sight of the Trollhunter using the Sword of Daylight cut through a stack of magazines. 

A growl escaped from his throat and he marched out of the house into the backyard, confronting the two teens. 

"Oh boy," Winona muttered before chasing after the troll. 

The two boys quickly went quiet when Draal stomped out of the house with a not-so-happy look on his face. "What is this mockery?"

Toby sat up from where he sat and stood behind Jim, both of which shared a sheepish grin. "Oh, hey, Draal. Just working on some sword fighting skills."

Winona appeared from behind the spiked blue troll, ready to intervene if she sensed any danger to the younger teens. Draal narrowed his stone brows at the human boys, not impressed with the answer he received. "The Sword of Daylight is not to be played with," He said. "It is a hallowed obligation I have spent my entire life training to be worthy of."

Jim smiled and gestured the sword to the spiked troll. "You want to take it for a spin?" 

Winona cocked her head and watched the two, making sure to make a small amount of distance between her and the troll. Draal snorted at the question, thinking perhaps that he wasn't honest about his offer. But Jim smiled and spun the sword in his hands so that he held the sword flat in his hands. 

The lavender-haired girl couldn't help but smile at the moment, Jim was always the kinder one between the cousins. She was never as easily forgiving when it came to fights but it came from her privileged upbringing, never forgive anyone who has wronged you. Her adoptive parents had taught her before that at it was a sign that you were weak and she had kept that to heart. 

Draal hesitantly grabbed the sword from the young Trollhunter and held up the sword up. The sword emitted a sparkling blue glow and it caused the blue troll to gasp but the moment was over when the weapon disappeared from his hands. He bowed his head in disappointment as the reappeared in Jim's hand. 

Winona pitied the spiked troll, she realized even for a moment it meant a lot to him. 

The dark-haired teen frowned and apologized to him, forgetting about the sword's teleportation abilities. Draal sighed and turned to the boy. "If my destiny is to not hold the sword, perhaps it is to teach you how to properly wield it."

He gazed over at the items scattered in the yard and approached a lamp. He grabbed and picked off the lampshade, throwing the lamp shade and began swing and spin it. Winona quirked a brow at the troll and looked over at Jim who shared the same confused look. Then Draal swung the lamp at Jim but stopped only inches from his head. "Your blade is but an extension of your body," He said moving the lamp away. "and your body an extension of your eyes. Mimic my movements, Trollhunter." 

The lavender-haired girl felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out, her eyes widened. It was a reminder she had twenty minutes to meet her birth mother in the park. "I'd love to watch this but I gotta go Squirt." She said giving her cousin a quick hug before pointing at the troll. "Don't work him too hard Draal." 

Winona then bid Toby goodbye before leaving the backyard to the garage in a rush to make it to the meeting on time. The chubby teen looked over at his best friend. "What was that about?"

"I'll tell ya later."

 

*THTHTHTHTH*

 

The lavender-haired teen made it to the park before her biological mother had and for that made her feel a tad bit relieved. Though she was happy she made it on time, her nervousness stayed embed inside her. She rubbed the sides of her arms to give her some comfort as her eyes wondered for a woman that she would believe is her birth mother. 

Winona let her mind travel, her thoughts drifting to keep herself from regretting arranging this meeting. At times she would overthink things but that was not always at her fault, her upbringing wasn't exactly cozy. Being raised in an upper-class family caused the expecting teen to doubt herself whenever her adoptive parents made a comment. Generally, it was a condescending remark and back then Winona would hold that to heart but now she'd push those thoughts away. She was steadily learning to care less, even when she was with Duncan, she was teaching herself daily. 

She sighed, twirling the end of the braid with her index finger and looked back down at her phone for the time. She frowned, it was already ten minutes passed and her birth mother had not arrived yet. Winona put her phone back in her pocket and leaned back against the park bench, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

Winona wondered if she was running late, maybe she got caught up in traffic? The lavender-haired girl bounced her knee anxiously as the feeling of doubt attempted to set in. "Excuse me?"

She perked her head up to see an older woman looking at her, giving Winona a small smile. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Winona blinked. "Yeah, we arranged a meeting here and she's a few minutes late." She traced her finger along the lines of the bench, the wood grazing her nail. 

The woman pursed her lips. "Did you call a Katrina Norton earlier today?"

The lavender-haired girl's finger stopped and she looked back at the woman. "I did."

"That's me." Winona moved aside and gestured for her to sit next to her. 

An awkward pause settled between the two women, neither of which knew what to say to the other. Katrina took a breath before looking at the daughter she had given up so long ago, her chestnut brown eyes analyzing her. "I want to you to know that it wasn't because I didn't love you," She said, tucking a lone white streak of hair in her black bob behind her ear. "The reason was your father and I were in a...precarious situation and we wanted to protect you."

Winona looked back at her and the expression on her birth mother's face was still, waiting for the younger girl to react. The expecting teen tilted her head. "What happened?"

Katrina gave her a gentle smile and patted her hand. "In time I will tell you but I want you to know your father and I loved you very much, so much that it hurt to let you go but we knew you were safe."

She sighed, her heart feeling heavy as she looked at Winona. "You look just like him, he would've wanted to meet you." 

Winona chewed the inside of her cheek, tucking her back in her lap and darted her eyes away from the older woman. "So he isn't around either."

The dark-haired woman narrowed her eyes at the tone of the teen's voice. "It's not like that. He died a couple years ago, our twentieth wedding anniversary was last May."

The lavender-haired girl frowned and looked back at Katrina, she shouldn't have been too quick to judge. With her hormones, she needed to keep her emotions in check. "I'm sorry," Winona apologized. "How did he die?"

Katrina licked her lips and fiddled with the gold band on her finger. "He died in a motorcycle accident," She scoffed, her eyes becoming wet. "I told him a hundred times to get rid of that stupid thing but he never listened." 

Winona reached out and touched her arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. Katrina sniffed and touched the teen's hand, patting her hand. The lavender-haired girl smiled. "Thank you for meeting me last minute. I'm sorry if I rushed you at the last minute." 

Katrina shook her head. "Don't be. I had a bad migraine when you called but I wanted to meet you so much."

Winona furrowed her brows at the woman, her blue eyes looking her over. There were lines etched at the corners of Katrina's eyes and even with her tan complexion she seemed paler. "Are you ok?"

She waved the girl off. "I'm fine. I've been prone to headaches my entire life and it's nothing I can't handle. But please tell me everything about yourself, I want to know everything I missed in your life."

Winona explained her life story to her reunited mother. Telling her about Carol and Trevor Williams and their treatment of her, though some details were left out for the woman's sake. She went on to tell her about Fitzgerald Williams and how much she looked up to him, how much she loved him in that family. She told Katrina about her Aunt Barbra and her cousin Jim, describing how much of a little brother Jim was to her. 

Her life story was just spilling out of her to the mother she never knew, Winona felt better telling her this. Though she left out the stuff about trolls for obvious reasons that were still pretty new to her. 

Katrina listened intently, some stories making her laugh or smile and others caused her to be angry. Angry that her daughter would be left to that couple but she felt some relief to know that there was someone in that family that showed affection for her. She was disappointed she couldn't have met the grandfather that her daughter loved so much. 

"I moved in with my aunt after Carol and Trevor because they found out I was pregnant." 

Katrina's brows rose and her eyes widened. "You're pregnant."

Winona lowered her eyes, she felt herself almost flinch. "I know. I'm young but if-"

"Oh, no I'm not judging you," Katrina grasped her hand. "I'm the last person that would do that and I don't care what the situation is I'm just surprised I'm going to be a grandmother." 

Winona smiled and squeezed her hand. "I would like you to meet my aunt and Jim but not yet. You'd like them."

"I bet I would," Katrina said. "Now if it's ok with you I would like for you to call me, text me, and whatever you kids do nowadays any time. Today isn't enough for me to catch up a lifetime that I wasn't there for you and I would like to continue being there."

The lavender-hair girl nodded. "I'd like that." 

Meanwhile, at the museum, Jim was left alone with his trainer after finding that the bridge was not here like he and Toby had seen previously. The human teen's chest felt heavy at seeing the six-eyed troll getting chewed out by Vendel, it wasn't his fault. He knew he saw the bridge and had to tell Blinky about it, it was a chance he couldn't take by not telling him. 

Though the troll historian assured him that he would handle the changeling problem and Jim would handle school stuff. Then Jim remembered about Winona and explained to him that she knew about trolls. "She'd also like to see Trollmarket and meet you. I told her I would have to ask you about that."

Blinky hummed, scratching his chin. "That is indeed understandable, Master Jim. But that time will come soon, not tomorrow. The day after that, perhaps. We have other matters to tackle first." 

"Thanks, Blinky."

The two races parted ways and Jim made his way back home to see Winona eagerly telling his mother about her day, he assumed meeting her birth mother went well. The doctor smiled, petting the one-eyed cat that slept on her lap as she listened to her niece's experience. The two liked seeing Winona happy, especially what she's been going through. Though she won't admit it, this was still a big change what with moving to another state but at least she was in a familiar place.

 

Now that Winona knew about him being the Trollhunter, Jim felt less pressure on him with keeping such a secret. He had someone else to talk to about it and hoped it wouldn't blow up in his face. But he was just going to stay optimistic, everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Next chapter Winona meets Blinky and Aaarrrgghh in Trollmarket! Leave a kudos, review, and bookmark to let me know you're there! Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona visits Trollmarket

Everything felt at peace at where it was currently going in Winona's life. It wasn't the most ordinary life what with a troll living in your basement but it was something that was beginning to feel normal. It had been three nights without the nightmares and Winona felt the worst was finally over.

As for today, the lavender-haired girl couldn't have been happier as she had decided to have breakfast with her birth mother. The two women chatted about many topics other than themselves. They had discussed what happened on television shows, celebrity gossip, and even what bands were playing. It was beginning to feel they were never apart but Winona wasn't ready to call Katrina 'mom', it was too soon. 

After that the two women went their separate ways, promising the other to do this again the next day. Winona returned home and sat on the couch, a sigh escaping her lips as she let herself sink into the cushions. She positioned herself so that she was laying on the couch and rested her arms beneath her head. She crossed her ankles and looked up at the ceiling, smiling. 

She was going to relax for a bit before going to pick Jim and Toby up from school, her cousin had said that she was going to be visiting Trollmarket today. Winona was looking forward to it, a whole new world thriving under her feet. Well, new to her since the troll civilization has been around when Arcadia Oaks was founded over a hundred years ago. But it was still an experience the young woman was looking forward to having. 

Winona had always liked fantasy and now she knew that it was all real. It was a strange feeling to have such knowledge but then again some people may have familiar feelings about ordinary things. Life could be strange that way but of course, not everyone knew that trolls existed in a society under their feet.

A small mew alerted the lavender-haired girl and she looked down to see her one-eyed cat looking up at her. Winona smiled and leaned over and placed Church on her stomach, scratching the feline's ears. The black cat purred with delight and rubbed her head against her master's hand. The cat laid down and tucked her paws underneath herself, continuing to purr loudly. 

"I hoped you behave for Draal," She cooed, patting Church's head. "I don't want to have to hurt him if he did something to you."

"I highly doubt you could." 

'Speak of the Devil.' , Winona thought to herself. She looked up to see said troll with his arms crossed, his fiery eyes looking down at her. She narrowed her eyes at Draal. "You know for someone so big, you're very quiet."

The spiked troll rolled his eyes at the human girl's comment. "Before the Trollhunter, a human has never bested me in battle and I do not think you'd put your child in danger if you tried. As for the cat, it doesn't bother me nor I it." 

Winona quirked a brow at him while continuing to pet the one-eyed feline. "True but one day I'd like to put that to the test. Also, Church is a she not a it."

Draal smirked. "One day you could but that day is not now." The troll made his way back to the basement but he heard the human girl call out causing him to stop in his tracks. 

"Do you just want to hang out for a bit?" Winona asked, leaning up into a sitting position. "At least until I have to pick Tobes and Jim from school." 

Draal looked over his shoulder with a bewildered look on his face. "Hang...out?"

"Yeah, hang out. It means to spend time with someone," The lavender-haired girl help up her cat and crossing her legs in lotus position before settling the cat back in her lap. "We can talk about anything really. I can ask you a question and in return, you can ask me a question."

The troll eyed Winona, his stone face expressionless. "Fine," He said, turning to face her. "Ask."

Winona tapped a finger against her lip, contemplating what to ask him. She searched her mind before settling and smiled. "Before Jim, have you ever been defeated in a fight." 

Draal snorted. "What sort of question is that? I haven't as I am still alive."

She shrugged, a bit concerned about the brutality of trolls but satisfied with the answer. "Just a question but thanks for answering. Your turn." 

The spiked troll hummed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. His fiery eyes looking up at the ceiling before looking back at her. "Are you concerned for the Trollhunter?"

Winona frowned and sighed. "Of course I am. He's a kid and he shouldn't have to juggle two lives. But since it's a permanent job, I'll do my best to help him no matter what it takes."

The troll's face remained emotionless but nodded at the human's answer. "It is your turn."

The lavender-haired girl felt a dull ache in her legs and lifted her cat off her lap and set her on the couch. Winona stretched her legs out in front of her, feeling her knees pop. She clicked her tongue against her teeth and bit her lower lip. "Have you met a lot of humans?"

This continued between two for some time, each one giving an honest answer. Winona was beginning to enjoy the troll's company, he was a bit of a brute but he was cool. She learned a bit of him and some troll knowledge that Jim hadn't told her. 

For one, she learned trolls had honor in high regards but some of the ways they gained it was strange. Some trolls would gain in their time in battle, others through the scholarly ways, or it all depends on their heritage. Draal had a lot of honor for his fighting skills and his father being Jim's predecessor. 

She thought having a dad like that would have a lot of pressure to keep up with appearances. Of all people, Winona would know how that would be like. That was why her adoptive parents kicked her out of their home because it did not look good for them to have a pregnant teenage daughter. 

Some of the questions Draal asked caused her to laugh but he didn't know much about humans so it was understandable. Winona wiped a tear from her eye after calmly answering the question. "Ok, your turn." She sniffed. 

"Where is the father of your child?"

Winona widened her eyes and held her knees close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She avoided looking at the troll and instead choose to look at the ground. "He's...," She sighed. "he left."

Draal shifted his feet uncomfortably and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Winona cleared her throat before looking back at him, her chin resting on her knees. "I should probably get going anyway, Toby and Jim get off from school soon."

She got up from where she sat on the couch and grabbed her keys, she looked over her shoulder and smiled. "It was good talking to you, Draal."

Then she opened the door and locked behind her, leaving the troll to alone. 

"Meow." The troll looked down at his feet to see Church looking up at him with her one yellow eye. Well almost alone. 

 

***THTHTHTH***

 

The lavender-haired girl drummed her thumbs against the steering wheel, waiting on the teen boys in the parking lot of the school. She had managed to get some tacos before heading to the school. About a dozen ultra spicy tacos and few regular burritos. Years ago she could eat all the spicy tacos with only drinking a sip of a drink but now she was expecting, she was retired. 

Winona sighed when she heard the bell ring, letting all the students out and she kept her eyes out for the boys. She searched through the crowd of teens until her eyes finally laid on Jim and Toby. She honked the horn and waved them over. 

The younger teens grabbed their bikes and helmets and placed them in the trunk of Winona's mustang. Toby gasped. "Did you get tacos again?" 

"Yup," She said handing the bag to Jim. "but you're not eating them in the car today. I don't want you blowing my car with your farts."

The chubby teen groaned and buckled his seatbelt in the backseat. The lavender-haired girl adjusted her mirror and looked over to the boys. "Now where did you guys say Trollmarket was?"

"The canals," Jim answered, causing Winona to stiffen. "We have to make a portal there to go in."

The canals. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as she recalled the last time she was there. She had heard the voice from her nightmares there and she dreaded having to go back. Her mouth felt dry and her knuckles turned white from her grip on the wheel. 

"You ok, Winona?" She heard Toby ask. Winona blinked and she saw the two boys looking at her with concern. 

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled, relaxing her hands on the steering wheel. "Next stop Trollmarket."

The lavender-haired teen then drove off to their next designation and Toby was excited about her going. The chubby teen went into great detail how incredible Trollmarket was and how their troll friends were. She knew a bit about these mysterious trolls from Jim but he wasn't as giddy talking about them as Toby was.

Winona couldn't wait to meet the two trolls and everything else Trollmarket had to offer, though she would like to avoid where they keep cat meat. She wasn't sure if she'd be upset or furious but either way, it would be a problem for her and she didn't want to get banned on her first day there. 

The expecting teen took a deep breath as the three made it to the canals. "Are you sure you're ok?" Jim asked, worry in his eyes.

She playfully punched the lanky teen in the shoulder. "I'm fine, Squirt. Now how do we make a portal to Trollmarket?"

Jim opened his backpack and pulled out a big orange crystal with a wooden handle attached to it. The lavender-haired girl furrowed her brows at the object in the younger teen's hand. "What's that?"

"A horngozzle. It's we will use to get there." The young Trollhunter explained. 

"How does it work?"

"You'll see." The three teens exited the vehicle and made their way to the canals. Winona felt a shiver go down her spine and she shuttered. She did not enjoy having to come back here to see Trollmarket and hoped the trip was worth it. 

Jim walked up to a wall and used the crystalline object to draw a semi-circle and he placed a hand in it causing the drawing to glow bright blue. After a brief flash, it now revealed a glowing blue crystal staircase. The lanky teen swept an arm out and smiled. "Ladies first." 

Winona cautiously entered inside and she was struck by the beauty of the crystals that surrounded her. There were crystals embedded into the sides of the walls glowed, each of them a different size and color. She made her down the staircase, watching her step as she went. Winona felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, the trip was definitely worth it so far. 

Nearing the bottom, she was startled by two figures staring up at her. One was larger than the other and had grey skin and green hair covering the top of its body. The smaller one was blue with six eyes and four arms. "Jim!" She called out.

The younger teen came up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok these are the guys we were telling you about."

Winona glanced at Jim and back at the two below and back at him. He smiled at her grasped and her hand and walked her down the steps towards the two trolls. The two stepped off the crystalline stairs with Toby not far from them. She bit her lip, glancing at the trolls in front of them. 

The smaller one was not as big as Draal or the troll beside him but he was a good foot and half taller than the human girl. But despite their strange appearances, they offered her smile. "Winona," Jim said gesturing to the larger troll. "this is Aaarrrgghh."

Winona scrunched up her brows. "Aaarrrgghh?"

"With three r's." The green-haired troll said holding three large fingers. 

Jim gestured to the smaller troll beside him. "And this is Blinky, my trainer." 

The troll known as Blinky bowed in front of the human teens. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, dear Winona." 

Gaining some confidence, Winona smiled and let go of her cousin's hand and curtsied to the blue troll. She held then out a hand to Blinky. The troll grabbed her hand and shook it. "Jim's told me all about you." She said gripping his much larger stone hand. 

 

"As he did you," He said letting go of her hand. "Now there is much to see but let us make our way to the Hero's Forge. There will come a time when we can give you an extensive tour but Master Jim needs his training."

Winona quirked her brow and looked at her cousin. Master Jim? Maybe it was a formal thing. She shrugged and followed the two trolls and the human girl was in complete awe with Trollmarket and the beings in it. 

There were colorful crystals all over to light up the secret civilization and many trolls of different color and sizes. Some had large horns and others did not, some were a little over a head taller than her and others were about as big as a house. Winona tried not to look at them too long, in case they became hostile to her gaze. 

But the lavender-haired girl couldn't help but feel all eyes were on her as she walked through the streets. A large green troll shoved past the group and he turned to glare at them, a growl escaping his lips. She huddled closer to Aaarrrgghh and kept her eyes on her surroundings. 

The group came upon a large entrance that a lit up sign in the shape of a sword, they entered through a dark tunnel and upon them was a stone walk away leading them to an arena. She took note to tread carefully as the route was narrow and if she fell that would be it, the thought made her gulp. 

The expecting teen was just in awe of the place, it looked ancient yet of course dangerous. It made her worry for her younger cousin but she had to trust that he was in safe hands, if he had been training for over a month Blinky had to be doing something right. She sighed, she would need to have a talk with the troll trainer. Since her aunt had no knowledge of her son's secret life, Winona was feeling the need to step up and look out for her Jim.

"Cool, right?" She heard her cousin say. Winona gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. 

"Sure is, Squirt." Winona walked past him and over to the six-eyed troll. 

He gave her a smile and had his first row of hands clasped in front of him and the second set of hands clasped behind his back. "Impressive, wouldn't you say?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, returning the smile. "It is but I have concerns about my underage cousin taking on this responsibility."

"I understand," He said his top hands grabbing his suspenders. "but I assure you he has by far done well for one so young. Perhaps watching him train would assuage these concerns?"

She looked over at Jim and back at the troll and sighed. Accepting the offer, the troll eagerly instructed the teen to the center of the Hero's Forge and guided her to a safe distance. Winona hoped that her fears for Jim would lessen if she watched how good he has gotten since beginning his training.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen in the Forge

Winona watched from a safe distance as her cousin had gotten into his battle ready position, ready for the training session to begin. She heard a switch go off and parts of the arena began to separate while others parts appeared. Large pendulum blades swung back and forth from the walls, she gasped as Jim leaped over one and rolled before going into a sprint. She sighed but she knew Jim's training was far from over and chewed on her fingernails as she continued to look on.

Some arrows were shot at Jim and he blocked them his sword or cut them down. He continued running and jumped on a rising floor, it was beginning to tilt down and he jumped to another before it was completely vertical. The young Trollhunter leaped around before landing back on still ground narrowly flames burning him.

Winona groaned, she was not enjoying this and it wasn't putting her much at ease as the troll had claimed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see the said troll. "There is no need to worry Master Jim has gone through this course many times, as a matter of fact, this is one of the easier trials."

Her eyes widened before looking back at the forge. "Maybe for trolls but this looks like it's made at hardcore Marine level!"

"Chillax Winona," Toby piped up. "Jimbo's still doing well out there. Here have a burrito." The chubby teen dug into the food bag and handed the older teen wrapped food.

The expecting looked back up and her stomach dropped as she saw a pendulum blade swing at her cousin who was cutting down flying arrows. "Jim, look out!"

The younger teen looked over his shoulder to see the incoming pendulum blade but avoid it in time and was hit in the chest, sending him flying. Winona saw the green haired troll run out and was in time to catch the human teen. The arena returned to normal and Winona raced out there to check on Jim. 

Her heart was beating fast against her chest as she made her way to Aaarrrgghh, who had Jim in his large hands. The large troll laid the unconscious teen gently on the floor and Winona knelt down and patted her cousin's face, attempting to wake him. The armor vanished in a blue light and the older teen held her breathe. 

The boy's eyes fluttered open and he groaned, Winona sighed in relief and wrapped the boy in her arms. "Don't ever do that to me again, Squirt." She muttered. 

She released him and asked him a series of question, to make sure he was all right in the head. Jim assured her he was fine and stood up, his legs a bit shaky from the impact. Winona had him hold on to her for balance, in case if he were to fall. 

Blinky appeared with a sheepish look on his face, all four hands clasped in front of him. "I believe Master Jim deserves, what do humans call it? Oh yes, a break." 

Winona glared at the four-armed troll. "Ya think?"

Toby handed Jim his drink and he took a few gulps, quenching his thirst and he felt his chest relax. Winona rubbed his back and the amulet appeared back in his hand. She sighed. "You know what I think you do need to sit back down. That was a heck of a hit you got."

The dark-haired teen chuckled. "I'm fine. I've had worst." His cousin gave him a pointed look and he decided to listen to request and sat down cross-legged. Winona pursed her lips and looked at the troll trainer. 

"No offense, but you haven't made a great first impression as a trainer." 

Blinky frowned and nodded. "I know but Master Jim has made great progress since he started. He started off quite poorly but he is only human so that is to be expected."

The teen Trollhunter was almost offended by that last comment but couldn't help but agree. His first day of training was rough and he had his butt handed to him by Draal.

Toby grabbed what was now his fourth taco. "Yeah, Jim has done better than Unkar. That guy got killed on his first night!" He said before taking a bit out of his taco. 

Blinky couldn't help but flinch at the name, reminding him of his past failure as a trainer. Winona noticed and her face softened somewhat. "I take it he was the last guy you trained?"

The troll sighed. "Indeed he was and I vow that I will not fail your cousin as I did him." 

Winona didn't say anything but instead chose to take a bite of her burrito, she wasn't sure what to say. Blinky was no doubt sincere of what he promised but he hasn't gained much of her trust, it wasn't his fault of course. It was the way she has adapted growing up in her way of life. Not many people have earned trust over the years from past betrayals but it's something she would have to work on. 

She was going to have to rely on Blinky to help Jim survive fighting other trolls that wanted to eat people. Jim smiled at Winona and nudged her arm. "So how do you like Trollmarket?"

The lavender-haired teen took a sip of her drink before answering. "It's incredible but I do have a couple questions." 

The rest of the group eyed the six-eyed troll, they knew how much he was going to enjoy this. Winona curled a stray hair behind her ear and eyed the troll statues that circled the Hero's Forge. "What's up with the statues?"

Blinky smiled and eagerly explained that they were not ordinary statues but were Jim's past predecessors that had turned to stone when they felled. Winona blinked. "I don't know whether to be creeped out or intrigued but ok. Is that what you do with all your dead?"

"Not always," The mossy-haired troll answered, tossing one of the tacos into his mouth.

"Indeed. Some trolls would prefer to have their fallen loved ones in their own home. But at times, when chosen to have the fallen to be put in public, it is considered an honor for trolls." Blinky folded his bottom hands in his lap and his top crossed over his chest. "If you'd like I can give you-"

"Blinkous Galadrigal!" All eyes turned to see a large troll with large horns and white hair approach the group and he did not appear happy. The troll had an air of wisdom and leadership, something that looked like it came with his age. He looked ancient and carried a large glowing crystal staff, tapping loudly as he walked towards the group.

"Uh oh, full name," Winona muttered, standing up. She looked at Jim. "Who's that?"

Not taking his eyes off the white troll he answered that it was Vendel and that he was in charge of Trollmarket. The lavender-haired girl pursed her lips in thought, he was ancient and in charge. She had an idea just in case if things didn't look good.

The large troll known as Vendel glared down at the six-eyed troll, gripping his crystal staff in his hand tightly. "Blinkous Galadrigal, you dare bring another human to Trollmarket? Why are you risking the safety of our sacred home?"

Jim stepped forward. "It was my idea Vendel, she's my cousin. I wrote a letter on the night I was going to fight Draal explaining everything."

Vendel's gaze turned to the young Trollhunter and before he could continue any further, Winona stepped in front of the leader of Heartstone Trollmarket. She knelt down and bowed her head, keeping her eyes to the ground. "My most sincere apologies Vendel for any disrespect my cousin, the Trollhunter, may have caused," All were minorly stunned by her action. Vendel looked down at the human girl, curious of what she was doing. "He is young and he believed he was to die at the hands of Draal but I must say it is an honor to meet the leader of Heartstone Trollmarket. I am sure that it is lucky to have been blessed be in your leadership."

Everyone else's eyes turned to the white troll, waiting for what he will do next. Vendel remained silent for a moment, eyeing Winona with grey eyes. "Stand, child. What is your name?"

Winona did as she told and looked up at him, her chin up and her eyes looking into his. "Winona, sir."

"You seem to have more respect then your kinsmen," He complimented, flicking his gaze to Jim and then back to the older teen. "You must understand about our secrecy but with our human Trollhunter, we have to set some boundaries."

Winona frowned and nodded. "I understand."

"But I suppose there can not be much harm in letting another human into Trollmarket, especially with one as respectful as you." Vendel bowed his head and made his way to leave. "As you were." 

The lavender-haired teen smiled, for a moment she thought that wouldn't work. She looked at the stunned faces of her group and the smile on her face grew. Toby lightly smacked her on the arm with the back of his hand, an astonished look on his face. "Dude, how'd you do that?!"

Jim came up beside the chubby with an equally same expression."Yeah, I think Vendel likes you and he doesn't like anyone!" 

Winona shrugged her shoulders at the younger teens. "I grew up in a wealthy family, kissing ass is what I'm good at."

"If we are done here," Blinky said, coming to the front. "I would like for Master Jim to go back to his training but we'll go with a different strategy."

The expecting teen crossed her arms and quirked a brow at the troll. "Does it still involve those pendulum things?"

The troll trainer shook his head. "We'll be leaving that out for yours and Master Jim's sake."

The expecting teen smiled and Blinky motioned for Aaarrrgghh to pull the switch to start up the Hero's Forge. Jim summoned his gear and went into action while the rest of the group stayed a safe distance. Winona scratched her head and looked up to Blinky. "Hey, what were you going to say earlier before Vendel came?"

The troll's second fiddled with both pairs of hands and looked down at the human. "I was going to suggest if you would like me to let you borrow my books on troll customs from my library. If you'd like to of course."

The expecting teen pursed her lips for a moment and shrugged. "Why not? It could help me become more likable around here cause I have a feeling humans are entirely liked here."

"Excellent! After Master Jim's training is completed I will show you to my library and you be correct. Long ago humans and trolls were at war with one another and though only Gumm-Gumms eat humans, there are those of us who aren't fond of them."

"Gumm-gumms?"

"They're the bad trolls," Toby said, after eating another taco.

Blinky nodded. "Indeed and in troll speak 'Gumm-Gumm' means bringer of horrible, slow, painful, and thoroughly calculated death."

Winona grimaced. "Geez and I thought Carol and Trevor were bad then again they don't eat people."

"Who," Blinky briefly looked back over to the forge. "-make sure you bend your knees, Master Jim-" His six-eyed gaze went back to the human girl. "may I ask who they'd be?"

Winona crossed her arms over her chest. "They're my adopted parents and I'm glad to be rid of them."

Blinky frowned. "Oh yes, Master Jim mentioned them and your bitter feelings toward them."

The lavender-haired girl stayed silent and continued to watch the young Trollhunter train. The thought of the couple that raised her left a bitter taste in her mouth and preferred not to talk about them any further. The rest of the group would chat, Toby would bring up trivial things like food or school and Blinky would critique Jim but Aaarrrgghh was the only one quiet. Winona noticed he didn't speak much but he seemed kind since he did save her cousin after that hit earlier. 

Soon Blinky became satisfied with Jim's training and called it an end, making the young Trollhunter sigh in relief. His armor evaporated in a blue flash and sweat was pouring from the workout that he did. Winona went up to him and handed him his drink and she cringed at the smell, her gag reflex was about to act up. As soon the drink was in her cousin's hand she put a good distance from him. "Dude, when we get home you can be the first to have the shower." 

Jim lifted an arm and sniffed his underarm, quickly becoming repulsed by the stench. "Phew! I'll take one as soon as we get there."

"You better." She said, before looking up at Blinky. "Can we go to your library now? I'm kinda eager to get some troll books."

The six-eyed troll beamed. "Of course! You're not like Master Jim or Tobias, they're never as keen as you are."

Winona smiled. "I like to read. I have a bunch of books I still haven't unpacked yet. Maybe I can let you borrow some too?" 

"I would like that. Now let's get a move on, there will be much for to be done tomorrow." Blinky walked ahead of the group his much larger companion following closely behind.

The human teens walked together behind the trolls and Winona nudged her cousin with her elbow. "Hey, Blinky is pretty cool but I'm still iffy on his trainer skills."

Jim scratched the back of his neck. "I figured but I promise that doesn't happen a lot. I was little off today."

The lavender-haired teen smirked. "Did I intimidate you, Squirt?"

Jim rolled his eyes but couldn't help smile. He hated the nickname but there were times he tolerated it. Heck, sometimes he even liked it. The lanky teen continued walking, a making a few paces ahead of Winona with Toby jogging beside him.

The expecting teen was behind the group but she made sure she'd stay close, remembering the looks the trolls were giving her earlier. She would hope none of them would still want to eat humans, either for curious reasons or because they thought they could. The thought made her shutter and she pushed it aside, she was not going to think like that. It wasn't fair to them and she couldn't make such assumptions. She was going to make sure she'd get to know every troll that lived here, so she would feel more comfortable coming down there more often.

Winona saw that she was falling behind and attempted to catch up but she felt herself becoming out of breath. She leaned against a barrel and looked up at the group ahead of her. "Guys," She panted. "Hold on!"

The two boys and the trolls went back to her, their expressions showing worry. "You, ok?" Toby asked.

The lavender-haired teen nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," She wheezed. "Just short of breath but...but that's normal. Aunt Barb said...it happens...during pregnancy." 

"I help." Before Winona could protest, the large green-haired grabbed her by the back of her shirt and put her on his shoulder.

Winona grabbed one of the troll's horn to keep her steady and looked down at him. "Um, thank you."

"You're welcome." He rumbled. The larger troll's companion blinked all six eyes and said for them to carry on. 

From from a higher perspective on Aaarrrgghh, the lavender-haired teen was further astounded of Trollmarket. She saw more from where she is sitting than she did walking and Winona loved the underground city even more. More buildings she wasn't able to see and an enormous orange crystal that stood in the middle of the city. It glowed and it gave her a sense of comfort looking at it as if it were welcoming her. 

Winona felt herself becoming lost look at it before she was alerted that she reached they have reached their designation. Aaarrrgghh knelt down and she slid off the troll thanking him again for the ride.   
The group went inside and Winona was astounded by the amount of books Jim's trainer had. There were so many books that they couldn't fit on the shelves and placed in stacks on the floor, an the stacks piled on high. 

It smelled a bit musty but it was understandable since these books were probably ancient, she liked it though. It reminded her of going to her adoptive grandfather's own private library. Whenever she'd visit, she'd pick out a book and it'd be the book Winona would have him read to her until she became too old. But the roles were switched when he became sick and it will become something she'll do with her baby when it's born. 

"This place is amazing, Blinky," Winona said.

"Thank you, Winona," He said, going to one of the shelves. "I've acquired these books for centuries. Now let's see..." 

The troll traced a stone finger on the spines of the books and read the labels and moved on to one of the book stacks. After picking through them he wasn't satisfied and moved on to the other side and climbed a ladder. From there he grabbed a book on one of the high shelves and climbed down, blowing the dust off. 

He walked over to Winona and handed her the book, it was big and heavy in her hands. It was bound in old black leather and had gold words written on it what she believed to be Trollish. "This should help you with everything on Troll customs and Troll culture."

She thanked the troll and the two trolls escorted the teens back to the crystal staircase and bid them farewell. It had become nightfall and the human teens made their way back home. The doctor wasn't home yet and Winona unlocked the door and she went to put the book Blinky had lent her up in her room. 

The pregnant teen had expected to find Church in her room but she wasn't there. She peaked in Jim and her aunt's rooms but didn't see the one-eyed feline. She pursed her lips and decide to go down to the basement to see if her pet decided to mess with the troll after all. 

Winona jogged down the stairs and down into the basement, ready to confront Draal if he had indeed done something to her cat. She stopped in the middle of the stairs stifled a giggle at the sight before her. Church was nestled in the crook of the spiked Draal's neck and he was fast asleep with his arms crossed and laying against the wall. 

The human teen quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of the two. She retreated back up the stairs, being quiet as possible, and closed the door back behind her and let out her laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona gets hurt from her nightmare and Draal is concerned

Winona found herself in familiar darkness and nothing was heard except the distant drips and her breathing. This wasn't happening, not again. She could see nothing and she started hearing the sudden shuffling of feet hitting the ground. She gulped and her heart raced against her chest. She knew she was dreaming but she couldn't find herself to wake up. 

The same bright gold light appeared and it crept closer, Winona could almost see a shape in the light. The presence of it edging closer to her burned her skin but she couldn't get away. She felt herself get pulled by it until the tip of her nose felt hot. 

The lavender-haired was forced to look up despite the sight Winona found herself in familiar darkness and nothing was heard except the distant drips and her breathing. This wasn't happening, not again. She could see nothing and she started hearing the sudden shuffling of feet hitting the ground. She gulped and her heart raced against her chest. She knew she was dreaming but she couldn't find herself to wake up. 

The same bright gold light appeared and it crept closer, Winona could almost see a shape in the light. The presence of it edging closer to her burned her skin but she couldn't get away. She felt herself get pulled by it until the tip of her nose felt hot. 

The lavender-haired was forced to look up despite the sight burning her eyes and she saw the figure. A mask covered its face and there was nothing but flames behind it. The figure reached out and grabbed Winona's face, feeling sharp claws digging into her cheeks. A female voice then spoke in a low hiss. "You are mine!"

Winona woke up in a cold sweat and she rushed to the bathroom, splashing water against her face. She had thought the nightmares were behind her but she had been proven wrong. 

Her stomach churned and her head began to throb. She gripped the edges of the sink and looked up at the mirror, she gasped. There were three scratches on the right side of her face, beginning from her cheekbone and ending at her chin. Blood began to roll on the side of her face and she found herself sinking to the floor.

The being that plagued her nightmares could hurt her, like Freddy Krueger. What did this thing want with her? She pressed her back against the cool wall and her chest began to heave sporadically as panic began to set in. 

Winona's stomach twisted itself into knots and she began to sob, her tears stinging the scratches. Her mind swirled into a tangled mess, wondering if she would ever sleep peacefully again. 

The expecting teen stayed that way, letting her anxiety ride itself out. Until her tears dried up and she could breathe easier, Winona decided she was going to fix breakfast since it was almost morning. She got up and wiped off dried tears and blood with a wet rag and went downstairs.

There was no way she was going back to sleep so she would need to find herself something to do and making her aunt and Jim breakfast was a better option. 

The lavender-haired teen grabbed what she needed and prepared breakfast for her family. She remembered when she was younger her adoptive parents never cooked breakfast, they always had hired help do it. But Winona would always watch them do it, sometimes she even helped as long her adoptive parents didn't find out. It's not the couple cared she'd assist, it that they didn't want her to dirty up her expensive clothes. 

Winona recalled some of the things she learned from the hired chefs as she was preparing breakfast. It was helpful and she wouldn't be surprised if Jim already knew some of those tidbits. She smiled at the thought. 

She hummed a song from the times her grandfather would sing to her after he had read her a story. She thanked anyone with divine power that blessed her with the only person that showed her genuine love from that family. 

Winona sighed and swept a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was almost done with the cooking when she heard her someone coming down the stairs, she turned and smiled. Jim had come down and stifled a yawn. 

"Good morning," She said before turning back to the waffle batter. 

He walked into the kitchen and responded back with a 'good morning'. He sat at the counter, surprised with the switched roles. He didn't mind but he was surprised none the less. Jim watched his cousin pour the batter into the waffle iron and switch to the eggs. 

Winona cracked an egg in a slice of bread with a hole in the center, she gave Jim a side-glance and a smile. "You want an egg in a nest or just waffles?"

"Both," He said leaning back with a smirk. "I want to see if your eggs are better than mine."

She rolled her eyes. "Didn't realize this was a cooking show."

"It always is in this house."

She chortled and took the finished waffle out of the waffle iron and placed it on a plate. Her head perked up when she heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs but continued her attention to her cooking. "Breakfast smells good Jim," The doctor said before coming to the kitchen. Only to realize that it wasn't her son the one cooking. 

"Thanks, Aunt Barb," Winona replied, her back still facing her. "You have time for breakfast before you go to work?"

Barbra smiled and sat herself down beside her son. "I've got plenty of time. I don't think I've ever had your food."

Winona shrugged, taking the finished egg in a nest onto the same plate as the waffle. "I didn't really know much until I moved." 

She handed the plate to Jim and his eyes widened and his mother gasped. "What happened to your face?" Her cousin asked motioning to the scratches. 

The expecting teen touched the scratches and frowned. "Oh, Church scratched me on accident." 

Fabricating the truth was a second language to Winona but it wasn't something she was comfortable doing when it came to her aunt and cousin. But the truth would send her to the nut house and she could have her baby taken away from her so lying was for the best for now. 

Her aunt stood up and walked around the counter, her medical instincts kicking in. She curled a finger under Winona's chin and inspected the scratch closely. "They're not deep but I'm concerned with how close it is to your eye. Cat claws have a lot of bacteria in them."

Winona smiled and gently pulled her aunt's hand away from her face. "I'm fine. I already cleaned it up so you can just relax a bit while I make breakfast."

Barbra hesitated for a moment, sensing something wrong but pushed it down for now. She returned her place next to her son and continued to watch her niece cook. Soon the expecting teen handed the doctor her plate before making herself breakfast.

Jim finished his waffles and went to the egg in a nest and Winona watched attentively, waiting for his response. "Well?"

After swallowing, the younger teen hummed. "Good but you haven't taken my chef's hat."

Winona chuckled and gave him a light punch to the shoulder, muttering 'jerk'. The conversation with the three went as normal until Barbra had to go to work and she waved the two teens goodbye, leaving them alone. Jim helped Winona clean up and put up any leftovers. 

The older teen leaned against the sink and grinned, pulling out her phone. "Do you want to see the picture I took of Draal last night?"

Jim mimicked the same grin and nodded. Winona scrolled through her phone and showed her cousin of the large spiked troll with her cat snuggled up to him. "Aww. Who knew Draal was a big softy?"

"Church has a way people and that apparently includes tough trolls."

The two teens laughed amongst themselves until they heard heavy steps coming up from the basement. Winona swooshed away the picture and locked her phone, though the younger teen couldn't help snicker. That made Winona have issues with her own laughter and she smacked him and shushed him.

The blue troll came approached into the kitchen with the one-eyed cat in tow. "Oh there you Church," Winona smiled. "I've been wondering where you've been."

Church meowed and rubbed her body against Draal's legs, the sight reminded her of the image last night and she snorted. She needed to get out of here before the troll suspected something. She made her way up the stairs and called her cat. Church eagerly came to her master and followed her up the stairs to be fed. 

Winona shook the bag of food and her pet rubbed against her legs purring loudly. She smiled at the cat and poured her food into her bowl and decided to grab the book gave to her. She wasn't able to read it last night so she decided to read it today.

She jogged downstairs and sat on the couch just in time for her to see her cousin go out. Winona caught the spiked troll's attention, his fiery gaze landing on her. She looked up at him and opened the ancient book in her hands. "Bllinky gave it to me while I was in Trollmarket."

Draal shook his head. "That's not what I was going to ask," He gestured to her face. "How did that occur?"

Winona looked down at the book, avoiding eye contact. "Church gave it to me by accident."

He narrowed his eyes. "The feline was in the basement last night and didn't come up here until now. What is the real reason?"

"It doesn't matter," She snapped and looked back up at the troll. "Now if you don't mind I would like to read in peace."

Draal snorted and went back down to the basement, the expecting human's presence now becoming frustrating. 

Winona sighed, she didn't like having to do that but it was for the best. Who knows what Trolls thought about what caused her to have scratches? Well, actually she was going to find out now that she had a book about their culture and customs in hand. 

The lavender-haired teen looked down at the pages and groaned, the words were in Trollish. She was going to have to go back and get the book translated so she'd be able to read better. But suddenly the words began to scramble and rearranging itself until they were now in English. Her brows raised at the sight but shrugged, since the book was old and foreign perhaps it was also magic? She would have to thank Blinky when she went down to Trollmarket. 

Winona settled on the couch and read the book the troll had given her, her mind absorbing the knowledge. 

It was interesting to learn about them, there were many troll tribes and the carvings they had shown their origins. When a troll had reached adulthood they would get these carvings, kinda like a tattoo. Most tribes did this but some, like the Quagawamps, did not get the carvings but instead they would have a coming of age ceremony. A Quagawamp would go on an age-old hunt and would have one night to retrieve enough meat by nightfall that could maintain their tribe the next night.

The lavender-haired teen kept reading until her eyes became heavy, she shook it off. She was not going to nap right now, not what was with happening. Her hand went to the scratches on her face, she did not want to risk it again. She was happy that she was almost finished with the book, having to stay up at nights to study made this easy. But the nightmares coming back didn't make it as easy as it used to be. 

It was almost noon and Winona got up to stretch her legs and take a bathroom break. She got out her phone and texted Jim if he would like her to pick him and Toby up from school. He sent her response saying the two were going to ride back home. 

The expecting teen sighed, she was going to be here until they came home and she thought about the troll that lived in the basement. She felt bad for being so harsh towards him earlier but she wasn't going to tell him the truth. What if he thought she was crazy? 

Winona wasn't going to tell Draal but she was going to apologize, after getting to know him yesterday she started liking him better. But if he ever tried to hurt Jim in any way she was going to make sure he'd suffer a great deal of pain. 

She jogged downstairs to the basement and saw the troll eating the coal. "You know I can get you more than just that?"

Draal grunted and didn't look up at her, making the human shift her feet and rub the back of her neck. 

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier," She said taking a step towards him. "but don't worry about how I got the scratches. It's nothing really."

The spiked troll looked up at her and stood up, his eyes looking down at her. "I accept your apology but that isn't for you to decide. I am to protect those who reside in this household and that includes you. Do you still wish not to tell me the truth?"

Winona rubbed her arm and nodded. Draal sighed and edged closer to her. "Then I will not pressure you to confide me but if this gets worst you have to tell me so I can protect you."

The lavender-haired teen gave him a small smile, she appreciated him being patient with her. "Trust me. If this happens again I will tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky becomes suspicious and Winona is hit with some unexpected news

When Winona and the younger teens came over she had already finished the book Blinky had lent her. The fact the words in the book translated from Trollish to English before her eyes still surprised her. It was going to be mentioned to him when the three teens got down there to troll market. 

Of course, when Toby saw the marks on her face he asked about it and she answered the same as she did this morning. It was frustrating to have to be asked but who can blame him? Some scratches on someone's face was going to be noticed and it was going to bring curiosity. 

Before the three left, Winona went up to her room and grabbed a few of her books she thought Blinky would enjoy. Such books were Gulliver's Travels, The Count of Monte Cristo, and The Three Musketeers. It was the least she can do since he was nice enough to lend her one of his many books. 

The two trolls greeted them when they came and Blinky gasped, his six-eyed gaze looking at Winona's face. "Great Gorgus! What happened?"

She sighed. "My cat scratched me, it's nothing." 

Blinky narrowed all six eyes at her, suspicious of the truth behind the marks but said nothing. 'Geez were trolls good at detecting lies or something?', Winona thought. 

The troll's eyes landed on the troll book in her hands and his face contorted into embarrassment. "Oh my apologies, Winona. It seems I had given you the wrong book yesterday. I meant to give you the one that was translated into your tongue."

Winona furrowed her brows and tilted her head. "What do you mean? The book translated itself and I read all of it. That's why I'm giving it back."

The troll's expression shifted from embarrassment to that of bewilderment and explained no troll book could do so. He further explained that he would investigate the matter but there were other things more important than a book translating itself. Changelings were out and about and they needed proof for Vendel about Kilehead Bridge being rebuilt.

As they walked, Blinky monologuing about the matter and Winona noticed her cousin spacing out with a grin on his face. She quirked a brow at him and punched him in the shoulder to get his attention. "Ow!" He turned to glare at the lavender-haired girl. "What was that for?"

She smirked. "I was curious why you had that big smile on your face. There wouldn't happen to be a girl involved with that, is there?"

Jim's cheeks flushed and he stuttered before Blinky turned around and gave the humans a stern look with all six eyes. He had his top arms crossed over his chest and his second set on his hips. "I'm sorry are there more important matters that the two of you are talking about than the chance of Gunmar's release?" 

"Sorry, Blinky," Winona and Jim apologized in unison. Blinky huffed and turned back around and continued to speak.

"Anyway, Changelings had not been heard nor seen in Trollmarket for centuries. The mere word could cause hysteria."

"Then how do we find one?" Jim asked.

"Rotgut's" Aaarrrgghh answered. The group came upon a door with colored glass windows and a large troll head statue above it. The three teens were amazed by the sight and walked up the stairs leading up to the door. 

"Purveyor of fine charms, totems, and spells," Blinky explained and he looked back at the teens. "Follow my lead."

The troll knocked on the door with one of his four hands and a window slid open revealing a large eye with orange skin around it. "Ailment or curse?" The troll mumbled. 

Another window below it slid open revealing another eye with green skin around it. "Oi, numbskull! I'm supposed to answer it!"

"But I already did answer it." The other window closed and the troll could be heard ranting about who would answer. 

The troll with the orange skin looked back at the group. "Hold a tick," He said before closing his window to deal with his partner. 

Blinky turned back chuckled nervously and teens shared a look before the lower opened up again. The troll sounding a bit more cheerful. "Welcome to Rotgut's. How may we service you?"

"Totem, my good troll," Blinky responded edging closer to the window. "We suspect one of these fleshbags may be a changeling."

Winona sighed, guess it wasn't just Draal who used that word. Honestly, the word sounded derogative to her. 

The window before opened before and looked at the three teens. Aaarrrgghh lowered his head to the window. "Other fleshbags." He clarified.

"You're going to need a gaggletack." The orange troll answered. 

The green troll laughed. "Unfortunately, you see, we're running a bit short on those. Very hard to get."

"But I have a whole bag of them right here." The green troll groaned and rolled his eye then looked back at Blinky. 

"If you'll excuse us for a moment." The green troll closed his window. "What are you doing? I'm trying to drive up the prices over here." 

The other troll closed the window and the two, what mostly sounded like the green troll, began to argue behind the windows.

Winona crossed her arms, the green troll reminded her of one of her adoptive uncles. The man conned a lot of people out of their money but the law caught up with him and he was put to prison. 

"Gaggletack?" Toby asked. 

"Rare artifact." The green-haired troll rumbled.

"Exceedingly rare," Blinky explained to the human teens. "An object of great mystery. With physical contact, it reveals the true nature of a changeling. "

The higher opened up and the orange troll appeared, the green troll still ranting about giving away their hard earned items. "Stand back please." He said before closing the window. 

Then a drawer slid out and an object was thrown out, hitting Toby square in the head. Winona winced and helped the chubby teen up. 

"It hurts! Am I bleeding?" The lavender-haired teen shook her head and rubbed his back. There was a large red mark where he got hit but she didn't see any trace of blood.

"No, you're good but I think you may end up with a bruise." Jim picked up the object that was thrown, it was a horseshoe. 

Winona scrunched up her brows and looked at Blinky. "A gaggltack is a horseshoe?"

"Made of pure iron," Aaarrrgghh commented. 

It was the six-eyed troll's turn to be confused. "Why would you put such a precious thing on a horse's foot?"

The teens shared a look, trolls were definitely weird. "Beware," Blinky warned the three. "Changelings are swapped with their human counterparts at birth. So it is likely these troll-pretenders have dwelt amongst you for decades. They could be anyone. Used car salesmen, tax collectors, television executives."

"Dentists!" Toby put in. 

Blinky nodded. "Yes! Especially dentists!" 

Winona placed a hand on her stomach and frowned, they could even be doctors. Her doctor could be a changeling and she began to grow concerned about it. Even more so by the fact that her baby could be taken and swapped with one of those troll-shifters. 

Toby was eager to use the horseshoe on which the taller human assumed would be on his dentist. The taller of teens would be amused by her chubby friend's keen behavior on a search for a changeling but she was more worried about her baby. 

The group turned to leave and Winona felt a hand on her should, she looked up to see the four-armed troll giving her a comforting smile. "May I speak with you for a moment, my dear?" 

Jim noticed his cousin not behind and turned to look and looked between the two. The lavender-haired teen gestured to her cousin to go on without them. He hesitated for a moment before turning walk with Aaarrrgghh and Toby. 

"I am unsettled by marks that adorn your face," He said placing another hand on her back and ushered her off the steps. "Those were not caused by any cat." 

The expecting teen looked away and sighed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "As a matter of fact," Blinky continued, squinting his eyes at the scratches. "there seems to be a slight burn to them. What caused this?" 

Winona crossed her arms and avoided the troll's six-eyed gaze. "I don't want to talk about." 

Blinky hummed and rubbed his chin, thinking of another way to get her to divulge about the origins of her small wound. "If you tell me I'm sure I could help you." 

She shook her head. "You would think I'm crazy."

Blinky chuckled. "I'm sure not as far-fetched as changelings rebuilding Kilehead Bridge."

Winona dug into her bag and brought out her books for the troll to borrow. She wanted to get off the topic and she handed Blinky the books. "I wanted to lend these to you since you were kind enough to let me read one of yours. I figured you'd like these."

The six-eyed troll breathed through his nose but smiled and patted her shoulder. "I thank you for the kind gesture Winona but we will talk about this another time."

Winona returned the smile and went up to catch up with the others while Blinky's face fell as he watched the human go. He may not know her well but she was kin to the young Trollhunter and the boy cared about her which made the older teen a concern of his. But first, he was going to get to the bottom on how one of his books inscriptions changed into her language. 

***THTHTHTHTH***

The next day Jim and Toby went around their school using the horseshoe on anybody they suspected to be a changeling. Meanwhile, Winona was invited over to her birth mother's house for lunch. The woman insisted on showing off her cooking skills to the lavender-haired teen and to offer her gratitude for starting to accept her into Winona's life. 

Winona thought how she and Jim would get along when it came to cooking but believed they'd become competitive against another. She had noticed this behavior in the woman when certain topics came up. She was amused by it but saw where she had inherited the same trait. 

In a middle of a conversation the two were having, Katrina's face scrunched up in pain and she held her side. Winona's eyes widened in worry and gasped. "Are you ok?"

Katrina breathed. "I'm fine but," She groaned. "can you get me some Tylenol...it's in the cabinet in the bathroom?"

Winona didn't hesitate and rushed to the bathroom to get what her biological mother needed. Once there, she pulled open the cabinet door and her worry deepened. There were numerous orange pill bottles and some in white, most of which she knew could only be prescribed by a doctor. Winona hadn't seen this medication since her grandfather became sick. 

She felt her stomach drop and her chest felt heavy, she took a breath and retrieved the pain medication to give to Katrina. The older woman thanked her but the smile she had faded when glanced at the expression on her daughter's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Isn't that what I should be asking you," Winona asked. "You have a lot of prescriptions."

The dark-haired woman sighed before popping two of the pills in her mouth and swallowing. "I didn't want to tell you yet but I have Polycystic Kidney Disease and I am at the point where treatment is no longer working."

Winona bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears at the news. "You're dying."

Katrina smiled solemnly and reached out and grabbed her daughter's hand, pulling her down beside her on the couch. "I am," She said, a couple tears rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." 

A part of Winona wanted to pull her into a tight embrace and never let her go. While another part wanted to yell and curse at the world for finally getting to know her mother only to have her get taken away again. Her chest began to heave and she squeezed the woman's hand. "How long?" She questioned her breath barely above a whisper. 

"A year, maybe less." 

The lavender-haired teen started to sob and Katrina pulled her in close, letting her daughter cry on her shoulder. The short-haired woman held her daughter close for the first time since she was born and she kissed the top of her head. Katrina felt her heart break all over again since she was widowed. 

The two women began to cry in each other's arms, their grip on another tightening and vowing not let go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky does research and something happens between Draal and Winona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is in a few POV's and I apologize if there's confusion but there's the next chapter! Read on my lovelies!

**~Blinky's POV~**

A finished book after another, Blinky has been scouring his library to figure out the cause of the human girl to read his books, in her own tongue no less. This was a challenge that the scholarly troll was eager to conquer and he was not going to stop until he had an answer. His Krubera friend was concerned with his almost maniacal obsession but the matter didn't concern him, he needed to know.

Blinky had already gone through half his library and through most of his brother's books that he'd thought would help him. None had the answers he was looking for and then he finally stumbled onto a book that he had long forgotten, a book of sorcery. He hummed and scratched his chin before grabbing the book.

***THTHTHTHTH***

**~Winona's POV~**

The nightmares came again and just as vivid but Winona didn't wake with any more marks like before. The woman of her nightmares called the expecting teen hers as if she owned her.

The three scratches were healing well now and there was no sign of scarring, Winona felt relieved at the sight. She didn't need a physical reminder of her nightmares. That was, of course, the least of her worries; Her birth mother was dying, Jim could potentially get eaten by a man-eating troll, and then her baby coming in a few months.

She signed, she was nowhere prepared and she needed to find another home. As much as Winona loved being with her aunt and cousin, her aunt would work late nights and she didn't need to wake up in the middle of the night to hear a baby crying. It was for the best and with the money from her grandfather, she could do so with ease. Winona wanted somewhere nearby so that she could come over whenever she already once moved too far and she wasn't going to again.

But she had time to prepare and for now, she didn't need to worry too much about the matter, so, for now, she was going to relax. Winona sighed, she was trying to at least. Maybe she does yoga like her Dr. Corday suggested? The expecting teen heard that it would relieve tension so it was worth the shot, anything that wouldn't put any risk to her baby.

She would do it after she'd pick Jim and Toby from school and take them to Trollmarket. Winona wasn't in the mood to visit, she didn't want to face the six-eyed troll there. He has good intentions but she didn't need anyone worrying about her, especially when it was something that would be deemed nuts.

If the troll asked about her absence she could tell Jim it was her morning sickness, it wouldn't be entirely a lie. Her morning sickness was affecting her but it didn't come as often like for some women during their pregnancies. But earlier that day, Winona had thrown up in the kitchen sink because she knew she wouldn't make it to the bathroom on time.

She had her Aunt Barb hovering over her and suggested ginger ale and some crackers, it would help her stomach. Winona smiled, her aunt was the combination of mother and doctor at that moment, it was moments like that she would cherish.

The lavender-haired teen decided to go with the yoga lessons that her doctor suggested for something to do. She went to her room to put on her work-out clothes and search the internet to learn yoga before picking Toby and Jim from school.

***THTHTHTHTH***

Blinky was a bit frazzled after reading a book about sorcery, more importantly, the sorcerers. It was by far the only explanation for Winona able to read Trollish as the girl had never encountered it before, at least not to his knowledge, but he was going to go with the former.

The troll historian had initially wanted to go to Vendel with these claims but decided against as he would need more proof to back these claims. Otherwise, they'd be brushed off as another of his conspiracies so Blinky would go to work when the human teens arrived. From there he would drop a question here and there to avoid suspicion and perhaps watch Winona to for any further evidence.

It was a good thing he memorized the book for the clues to investigate to a better degree on the enigma that was now Winona Williams.

***THTHTHTH***

"Are you sure you're ok to drive?" Jim asked for the umpteenth time.

Winona gave him a side glare as if to say 'stop-asking-or-else'. The look caused Jim to shrink back in the front passenger seat and mumbled sorry.

The older teen sighed, her features softening, "I appreciate the concern, Squirt," She said her eyes going back to the road in front of her. "but I'm good. You don't have to keep concerning yourself about me. If anything I need to be worried about you. You have to defend a whole new world while also going through high school."

"But you're going to be a single mom who is still kinda teenager that hasn't gone through college yet, so there's that."

"I don't have to fight man-eating trolls while also preventing an even bigger and badder troll from coming into our realm."

Toby groaned and pulled himself up from the back seat and positioned himself between the two. "Can you guys just agree to worry about each other so I don't have to hear more of this?"

Winona and Jim looked at their chubby friend then to each other before shrugging.

"Ok."

"Sure."

***THTHTHTHTH***

Church meowed before purring and rubbing Draal's leg causing him to push the cat away from him. Since deciding to let the feline rest on him, she has since not left him alone and it was growing to become quite bothersome. She would follow him and would meow at him for attention from the large troll.

Draal grabbed Church by the scruff of her neck and placed her on top of the counter of the kitchen and walked away. It was only for a moment the cat stayed there before running back to him and returned to rubbing his leg, emitting a loud purr. He groaned, "I should not have taken pity on you when you were missing your master."

Church replied purrs as she continued to rub his leg. Draal shook his head and let the cat follow him as he patrolled the home of the Trollhunter, his fiery eyes scanning for any intruders. Protecting him and his family was all he had now.

The spiked troll had no honor, no family, and nowhere else to go. Making sure those of that resided in the household were safe was his sole purpose until his honor could be restored. He would hope he could do so soon, he liked the basement but he missed the comfort of the Heartstone.

It was warm and provided him energy to fight and carry on with his life but of course, he at one point went over a century away from his birth Heartstone. A few days is nothing compared to that long of a wait but Draal still longed for his home.

He heard the click of the door open and ran to the basement door in case it was Barburah coming home but relaxed when it was just Winona that returned. The one-eyed cat ran up to her master and her body rubbed against the human's legs and let out a purr.

Winona smiled and reached down to scratch Church's ears before looking up at Draal and greeted him. The spike titled his head at the human, he had expected her to be in Trollmarket. "You are not in Trollmarket."

The lavender-haired teen shook her head. "Nope," She said popping the 'p'. "Morning sickness is bothering me today so I'm just going to chill here."

She walked past him and went into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of water. Draal followed her, keeping his gaze on her. Something was telling him that her words were not entirely truthful but decided against on speaking out for now. Winona looked up at him with her brows furrowed. "Do trolls get sick when they're pregnant?"

Draal blinked at the girl, he hadn't met any expecting trolls and never gave much thought to it. Quite frankly he didn't care for such things but he still didn't know the answer to Winona's question. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around, trying to think of something to say. His eyes settled back on the expecting teen, who was staring up at him for his response. "Um...perhaps that is a question that Blinky could answer?"

**~Winona's POV~**

Winona huffed at the troll's answer before uncapping the bottle and taking a sip. She wanted to avoid Blinky, for the fear of having to be confronted about the marks that etched her face. She remembered the determined look he had on his face but also the gentleness that came with it. Could she tell him about what's going on and trust him to keep it secret from Jim?

Winona didn't need her cousin to be any more concerned than he already is but then again she hadn't gotten the chance to tell him about Katrina's health. Yeah, she didn't need to add the Freddy Krueger chick in her nightmares to Jim.

"Something wrong?" Winona looked back up at Draal, his fiery gaze softening she hadn't seen in the troll before. She generally saw no gentleness in his eyes, they'd be tense but she could see a hint of something that wanted him to fight something. She leaned against the kitchen counter and gave him a smile.

She shook her head. "No everything is good," The human teen blew a hair away from her face. "I just wanted to get an answer."

Winona took another sip from the bottle of water and went the living room and sat on the couch. She looked back over at Draal and patted the cushion next to her. "Come sit next to me. My aunt won't be home until midnight and we can hang out before she does."

Draal hesitated, his eyes fixating on her and she patted the seat next to her again and he sighed. Winona seemed determined for him to be near her, defeated he decided to sit near the expecting human. Choosing the floor in front of the couch instead as he sensed that the furniture would not hold his weight.

The lavender-haired teen shrugged, it was close enough but at least he listened. She grabbed the remote and clicked on the T.V and smiled when she saw Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone was playing. Winona hasn't seen the film in years and watching it again filled her with nostalgia, she remembered the times her, Jim, and Toby watched the films. "I think you might like this movie Draal, it's about a boy who finds out he's a wizard and goes to a magic school where he gets into a bunch of adventures."

The spiked troll grunted in response and stared at the screen. Winona pursed her lips at him and rolled her eyes, he must be in the 'strong-silent-type' mood. Then she glanced at her cat running over to the two and crawled into Draal's lap, causing Winona to snicker. He groaned and picked the one-eyed cat off his lap and onto the couch next to her master.

Church meowed in protest and jumped back down and rubbed her head against Draal's side. He sighed, "Why is she like this?"

Winona grinned and pulled out her phone. "She loves men," She said tapping on the picture of the Church and Draal. "but I think she may have a crush on you."

She held up the phone to the blue troll and he glanced at it and snorted. He glared at the human girl and gritted his teeth. "Get rid of that."

Winona quirked a brow at him and crossed her arms. "No."

Draal stood up, his large form towering over her and he repeated himself. The lavender-haired teen kicked off her shoes and stood on the couch, her nose inches away from his face. Her azure eyes drilling into his fiery ones. "Make me."

The troll growled and reached for the phone but Winona tucked it under shirt and grinned. He clenched his fists causing his knuckles to crack, kin to the Trollhunter or not this human should not test him.

Winona sighed. "It's just a picture and it's cute. It's not like I'm gonna show it to your troll buddies or anything. What's the big deal?"

Draal narrowed his eyes at her, his frustration with Winona growing. "The 'big deal' is that I lack honor and that image of me reminds me that..." He sighed, unclenching his fists and looked down at his feet. "you would not understand as it would not matter."

Winona frowned reached out and touched his shoulder, causing the troll to stiffen. "I'm sorry, I'll delete it if it offends you that much."

The spiked troll glanced back at the expecting teen and she gave him a sincere smile. She pulled the phone back from under her shirt and deleted the picture. Winona then held the phone up to Draal. "See it's gone now, we good?"

He looked at the phone and then at her hand, feeling an odd sensation inside him. It was a familiar sensation, it felt as if small shocks spread from her hand to the rest of his body. The shocks became warm and rested in his chest, why was he feeling this? But the sensation faded away when Winona retracted her hand.

He looked back at the human and she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "How about we go back to the movie?"

Draal noticed her face became flushed and jumped back down back to her spot on the couch, crossing her legs and avoiding looking at the troll. He sat down and looked at her then to the television.

Winona stared down at her hand with her brows furrowed, the tingling feeling still in her hand. What just happened?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona confronts her birth mother and finds out a shocking secret

A sense of dread filled Winona as she recognized the familiarity of her surroundings. The black darkness enveloped her with nothing but the sounds of dripping in the distance. She knew what was coming and there was nowhere to go, she was going to face it like always. 

The golden luminescent light came until it faded into a woman wearing golden armor and mask with an emerald cape draped over her shoulders. Winona looked on with fear, she now had a better look at the tormenter of her dreams. The masked woman approached her and with a clawed hand reached out to her. 

Winona's mind was screaming for her to move but her legs wouldn't budge, it was if they were glued. She wanted so badly to wake up so she would not be harmed like the time before. Her eyes screwed shut, waiting for the impact to come but instead, she felt a gentle touch on her cheek. 

Her eyes fluttered open to see it was the masked woman's hand to her face and she felt a sudden warmth come from her touch. It began to sting until the masked woman retracted her clawed hand from Winona's face. "There," She said taking a step from the lavender-haired teen. "isn't that better?"

Winona touched her face and felt the scratches from before were no longer there. She was dumbfounded, her tormentor had healed her after hurting her? Why?

"I apologize from that encounter," The masked woman said flexing her golden claws. "It was unintentional."

Winona swallowed, her mouth feeling dry. "Why are you doing this?"

The golden armored woman circled her and Winona kept her gaze on her, fearing she'll pounce the moment she doesn't notice. "My child, you are mine."

The expecting teen sighed. She's been hearing those words every time she slept but she still didn't understand. "How am I yours?"

The masked woman stood beside Winona and placed a clawed finger under her chin. "You came from me," She said, glowing green eyes looking into her azure blues. "I am your mother."

Winona woke with a gasp, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. Her mind swirling with confusion as to what happened in her dreams, she had questions that needed answers. She would like to hope that Katrina could answer them for her. 

In the morning became frustrating to the expecting teen, she had gone through all her jeans and she couldn't button any of them. Winona looked down at her full body mirror and looked at her small bump protruding from her abdomen. She didn't necessarily look pregnant but instead look like she had a big breakfast. None the less she was big enough where she wasn't able to wear any of her pants.

Winona huffed, she would have to go with one of her dresses today. She didn't mind of course but it was still irritating and a bit embarrassing that she couldn't button any of her pants. She plucked out a white dress with bell sleeves that reached above her knees and paired it with a pair of brown sandals. 

After deciding to keep her hair down, she applied a light amount of makeup and went downstairs to continue her usual routine. She was relieved she could go back to sleep from that dream last night. Winona was still reeling from the bombshell that occurred in her dream last night. This masked woman that has been keeping her up at nights and harming her in an apparently accidental way was her mother? How can she be if Katrina was her birth mother? It was in her birth records after all.

Winona got her phone out and texted Katrina that they needed to meet up today as soon as possible. The older woman replied and agreed to meet up at her home. She rushed into her Mustang and set the course to the woman who may or may not be her birth mother.

***THTHTHTHTH***

After the expecting teen's absence yesterday, Blinky was becoming increasingly impatient yet eager. He wanted, no. He needed to get to the bottom of his new theory and he couldn't get answers without Winona. Blinky felt it in his horns that he was correct but he needed to be sure, he couldn't out someone who was kin to the Trollhunter. That would make things difficult and he could, as humans say, kiss Winona's trust goodbye.

The troll historian paced around his library, he was on edge and of course his Krubera friend was looking on with worry. Aaarrrgghh did not enjoy when Blinky would get this flustered over a theory he would have but this one seemed to be more intense than the others. The pacifist troll had attempted to a few time to assuage his smaller companion but they were all futile, Blinky had his mind set on this. He of all would know how stubborn Blinky would be when it came to certain things.

Still, Aaarrrgghh wanted nothing more than for the trainer to sit down and read a book, anything that would calm both their nerves. 

***THTHTHTHTHTH***

Winona's knee was bouncing up and down as she waited for Katrina to return with the tea that she offered to make. The lavender-haired teen was anxious to get to the bottom of this new mystery that surfaced. She needed to know now and it had to be in person. 

A slight sense of relief filled Winona when Katrina returned with a cup of hot tea and handed it to her. She blew on the tea and took a small sip, the warm liquid already relaxing the tension she held in her shoulders. "Now what was it that you had to see me so urgently?" Katrina asked, sitting next to Winona with her hands folded in her lap. 

Winona set the cup down on the coffee table in front of them and breathed. "I've been having these dreams since I moved in with my aunt. In the beginning, I thought they were just nightmares but last night this woman in a golden mask came and said that she was my mother."

Katrina laughed lightly and reached out to pat Winona's hand. "It was only a dream-"

"It wasn't only a dream!" Winona snapped, standing up and glared down at the woman. "They were all too vivid and she healed the scratches that she gave me! I deserve to know the truth! What is going on? Why is this happening to me?" 

The dark-haired woman lowered her eyes and sighed. "You're right you do deserve the truth but honey I'm just trying to protect you. It's the reason why me and your father gave you up for adoption all those years ago."

"Then please tell me, Katrina," Winona said, kneeling down in front of her. "I need to know."

Katrina looked into Winona's eyes, seeing the blues of her late husband. They were begging her to unveil the secrets that she has been holding in for well over a decade. She was reminded of all the times she used to look into those same eyes for comfort and support. Winona had even inherited the puppy-eyed look he'd give her whenever he would to try to persuade her to do anything. Katrina gave in and took a breath. "Your father and I were wizards in an ancient society that worshipped Morgana Le Fay."

The expecting teen blinked, she figured they existed since Merlin created the Trollhunter amulet but really? Her birth parents were wizards. "Wizards? You're kidding?"

The short-haired woman nodded. "I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth."

'Not as crazy as a troll civilization under our feet,' Winona thought. 

"But it's the truth. The society was called The Eclipse of the Hidden and we wanted Morgana to return and we gave her offerings. One day she sent us a message about her return and she would need a new vessel to do so, it required a baby from the best wizards in our group. There were many trials to have such an honor until came to me and your father. Morgana then gave instructions and she temporarily possessed me for the consummation ceremony so she would have a connection to you. After you were born, your father and I had second thoughts so we ran until we had no choice but to give you up for adoption.."

Winona furrowed her brows and pursed her lips into a tight line. "So you're telling me that Morgana, an evil sorceress, is technically my mother and she wants to possess me to take over the world?" 

Katrina nodded. "Yes."

"And I'm a wizard?"

"You are," Katrina said, tucking a purple strand of hair behind Winona's ear. "I know this is a lot to take in but there's a whole new world you don't know about."

The lavender-haired teen chortled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." 

The older woman raised her brows. "What was that?"

Winona shook her head. "Nothing I'll tell you later," She stood up and straightened out the wrinkles in her dress. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

The expecting teen then left Katrina alone leaving her to wonder if she had done the right thing.

***THTHTHTHTH***

After coming home, Winona flopped onto the couch and let her mind swirl with this new found knowledge she had gotten from Katrina. So, she's a wizard. That was unexpected and would explain some of the weird things that have been happening since she came back to Arcadia.

She sighed, another thing she would add to the list of things to keep from her aunt. Which included; Jim being the Trollhunter, trolls existed, and the nightmares she had of her apparent mother. That would also she would have to keep from her cousin as well, he had the amulet of Merlin and all was obvious. Winona would tell him all about her magical bloodline just not about the Morgana part. 

Winona didn't like having to keeping that from Jim but she didn't want him to be forced to do anything the trolls of Trollmarket want him to do with her. They'd probably ask for her head and claim she'd be a spy or whatever. She gulped at the thought and placed a hand on the small curve of her rounded stomach. It seemed like it was for the best to make for now, for the sake of her baby. 

But the realization that Winona was a wizard would explain the weird occurrences that have happened since she came back to Arcadia Oaks. Her levitating above the bed and the tingling sensation she felt when she touched Draal. But the only question she had was why did it all start happening now?

A small rumble from her stomach caused the expecting teen to laugh lightly and she got up to settle her sudden hunger. She walked into the kitchen and pursed her lips, placing her hand on her small bump. "Now what are we hungry for." She murmured opening the fridge. 

Winona opened the fridge and her eyes scanned the contents, contemplating what to get. She looked to the pickles and scoffed, despite pregnancy stereotypes she wasn't craving that. Then she eyed the mac n' cheese from the other day and felt her stomach growl as if her unborn baby approved of the cheesy goodness. 

The expecting teen grabbed the Tupperware that contained the food item and grabbed another bowl from one of the cabinets. After scooping some of the mac n' cheese into the small bowl, Winona placed it in the microwave and nuked it. But she still felt something was missing and she went back to look in the fridge. 

Her eyes landed on the can of whip cream and she sighed. Winona grabbed the can and looked down at her stomach, she was not happy with the choice that her unborn baby had chosen. She also couldn't help but feel her curiosity surface at how it would taste.

After the microwave beeped, the lavender-haired teen grabbed her steaming bowl of mac n' cheese and squeezed out a small bit of whipped cream. She dug her fork into it and took a bite, her eyes widening in surprise. It was better than she'd it be and squeezed some more whip cream into the bowl. 

Winona perked up when she heard the front door open to see Toby and Jim enter the home. She looked down at the bowl of mac n' cheese and whipped cream in her hands and felt her face flush with embarrassment. She quickly hid the bowl in the microwave and wiped any food off her face before the two boys came to find her in the kitchen.

Jim asked her if she was ok to visit Trollmarket today and noticed the scratches on her face were gone as if they were never there before. Winona assured her cousin she was fine to travel and Toby had decided to grab a snack before they would head off. 

Toby grabbed a slice of frozen pizza from the fridge and the tallest of the teens moved to the front of the microwave. "Don't you think you should get like I don't know an apple? Cause you the know phrase, an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

Winona chuckled nervously and Toby furrowed his brows and looked at the slice of frozen pizza, debating on ruining his diet again. He shook his head and looked back up at her. "No, I'm pretty sure I want the pizza."

Toby pushed past her and opened the microwave, his nose scrunched up at the bowl of mac n' cheese with whip cream. "Dude, why is this here?"

The expecting teen rubbed the back of her neck and looked away from the boys. "Um, I put that there cause I didn't want you guys to see me eat that. Cravings finally kicked in."

Jim came to peak into the microwave and grabbed the bowl. "Mac n' cheese with whipped cream? That's pretty gross."

Winona sighed and brushed a stray purple hair away from her face. "I know but it's not bad plus I didn't want this," She said pointing at her slightly round stomach. "The baby did."

She grabbed the bowl from the lanky teen's hands and set it in the fridge for her to finish later and the three went to Trollmarket.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to light and a new bond is formed

Coming back to Trollmarket was strange then again it was a whole different civilization living under Arcadia. But that's not what it made it so, it was Blinky that caused it. The scholarly troll would stare over at her as if he was studying her and the questions he'd ask. He'd ask Winona such questions that gave her the impression that she had done something to offend the troll. 

She sighed and twirled a strand of her lavender hair with a finger, her legs dangling off the edge of Hero's Forge, watching her cousin climbing below. He had a long rope tied around his waist with Aaarrrgghh holding the other end in case if he were to fall. Jim wasn't too eager about the training session, even more so that he realized that he had to avoid getting burned by flamethrowers. 

Winona shared the same feelings but she wasn't too worried like she was the last time she watched Jim train. That was an experience she did not want to face again but with such a dangerous job he had, she was going to have to get used to it. While the younger teen was climbing he had asked about seeing a goblin with a baby. 

The question made the expecting teen uneasy and placed a protective hand on her curved abdomen. Blinky explained that goblins are sent to grab a baby from a household and exchange it with a changeling from the Darklands. "So what happens to the babies while they're in the Darklands?" Winona asked, rubbing her thumb against her stomach. 

Blinky looked over at her and noted the concern expression on her face. He understood Winona's unease with the thought of goblins stealing babies and offered her a sincere smile. "In order for a changeling to maintain it's appearance in our world, nothing must happen to the human child in theirs. I assure you the bowels of the Darklands nursery is the safest place for a baby to be."

"Ok, hold on there," Tobias spoke up after feeding Aaarrrgghh a VHS tape. "Suppose they did take the baby to the Darklands but isn't that where Gunmar is trying to escape from?"

"The doorway to his realm is sealed for now," Blinky said folding his second pair of hands behind his back. His features turning serious at the mention of Gunmar. "but it doesn't exonerate the cracks that inevitably form over time. Cracks that allow small things to pass through."

"Small," Said Aaarrrgghh, holding his large stone hands close together gesturing to the small size. "like babies and goblins."

Jim climbed up onto a ledge on the side of the rocky wall below after avoiding another flame shooting at him. "So, if we find out whose baby was stolen, we'll find a changeling in its place, right?'

The sound of gears turning echoed below alerted the young Trollhunter of incoming flames and jumped onto the other side. Jim struggled with his footing, the weight of the armor pulling him downwards. "And once we have the changeling, we'll have the proof to finally convince Vendel-"

The lanky teen lost his grip causing him to fall. The rope slipped from the large troll's hands and Toby went to grab it but nearly went down with the rope had Aaarrrgghh grabbed his legs. Aaarrrgghh pulled both boys up making Winona relieved that the both of them were fine. "I told you I'd fall," Jim said still hanging from the rope from the green-haired troll's hand. 

"You fell because you knew you could," Blinky chided. "What if you're endangered and we aren't there? Next time, we'll climb sans the safety line."

"We'll?" Jim asked.

Blinky clasped his top hands together with his bottom hands behind his back and sighed. "The only lesson learned today is that Arcadia is far more dangerous than previously thought, for the three of you. As Jim and Winona have Draal now to protect their home, Tobias, you now will have Aaarrrgghh to protect yours."

Toby elated about the news went to high five the big troll but caused him to let go of the rope. "Dude!" Winona exclaimed, feeling a small spark inside her.

"Sorry," The troll rumbled, pulling the teen back up. Winona sighed and stood up checked Jim over for any signs of injuries. He took her hands and assured her he was fine. 

She smiled and ruffled up his hair causing Jim to groan then yelped when he felt a shock to his scalp. Winona gasped when she felt the tingling sensation in her hands like before. The feeling in her hands began to feel hot but calmed herself by taking in a few breaths. It had to be her powers surfacing, she thought the technique she used for her anxiety would help keep it in control. "I'm sorry," She apologized, taking a step back from the group. 

Jim took a step towards her, his face showing concern. "Winona, are you ok?"

Everyone else in shared the same look as the young Trollhunter and it only caused the expecting teen to panic more. The burning sensation in hands intensified as did her anxiety, they were going to see her powers startup. This isn't how she wanted to tell them and she felt her stomach ache. Her heart pounding hard against her chest as her chest heaved up and down. 

Winona felt there wasn't enough oxygen and she struggled to breathe. Then golden flames emerged from her hands surprising the group. Blinky frowned at the sight, his theory had been correct but this wasn't how he wanted to confirm his suspicions. "Oh dear." He murmured. 

Tears stung Winona's eyes as the flames from her hands grew and calm she had was vanishing. Jim went to make another step closer but Blinky held two of his arms out in front of him, preventing him from approaching. The six-eyed troll took a cautious step towards the anxious teen but she took a step back. "St-stay back," Winona stuttered, her lips trembling. "I can't control it." 

The troll ignored her and made another step toward her, he had never dealt wizards but he has with her affliction. He could see the signs and it pulled at his heart to see Winona this way. He remembered trolls in the past quiver like she was doing when the mantle of Trollhunter was passed to them. He himself had suffered such problems back in his youth as a youngling. "Yes you can Winona," He said gently. "It is all in the mind, I assure you."

The expecting teen felt herself hyperventilate and the flames burning in her hands grew. Blinky placed his top hands on top of Winona's shoulders while keeping himself distant from being burned. "I know it's hard but you must calm yourself." He said.

"I-I'm tr-trying." 

The struggle of trying to control her power and her emotions was becoming difficult. Her gaze switched to look at the rest of the group, they looked at her with fear in their eyes and she choked on a sob. Her lungs began to ache as attempted to slow her breathing. "Look at me," Blinky said. "keep your eyes on me." 

Winona glanced back up at the troll. "Focus. Slow breath in and a slow breath out. Through the nose and out the mouth."

She closed her eyes and inhaled gradually through her nostrils and released a shaky exhale. The flames in her hands shrunk and Blinky smiled. "Very good, Winona." He said, squeezing her shoulders. "Again." 

Winona repeated her actions and she felt her body relax, she opened her eyes and stared into Blinky's six eyes. She concentrated on her breathing while keeping her own two eyes on his. The troll continued to coach her through the panic attack until the flames disappeared. 

She sighed as she felt her body relax and smiled at the troll, Winona had originally doubts about trusting Blinky but that disappeared along with her anxiety. She felt completely drained from the episode and it didn't help that her abilities had decided to show it's self. Winona was ready for this day to be over. 

"What the heck just happened?!" Toby yelled startling Winona and Blinky. 

The six-eyed troll opened one of his pockets and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Winona. She smiled at him and wiped the mess of runny mascara off her face. "It would seem my suspicions were correct," He said giving Winona a small pat on the back. "that Winona is indeed a wizard. It would explain why she was able to read Trollish."

The expecting teen blinked, that would explain all the weird questions Blinky had been asking. 

"What does her being a wizard have to do with her reading Trollish?" Jim asked. 

Blinky used his top hands to grip his suspenders and his second pair of hands clasped behind his back. "Well Master Jim, depending on a wizard's heritage they could be able to translate old archives of the magical realm though it is not common."

Then everyone's eyes were trained on the lavender-haired girl, watching for any reaction but saw a lack of one. It caused her to shift her feet and averted their gaze, she was exhausted and humiliated. Her powers activated to the extreme and she had a panic attack in front of them. "I know I'm a wizard."

"Dude why didn't you say anything?" Toby asked, 

"Give me a break I only found out today!" Winona snapped, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "It would explain everything else that has been happening."

Blinky clasped all four hands in front of him and gazed down at the human girl. "There have been other occurrences?"

She nodded. "Yeah, there was a time I levitate above my bed and this weird staticky feeling I got when I touched Draal last night."

Jim grimaced. "What were you doing with Draal?"

Winona rolled her eyes. "Don't make it weird, Squirt. Nothing happened, I just touched him on the shoulder when it happened."

The scholarly troll scratched his chin. "Do you know if Draal felt anything?"

She shrugged. "If he did he didn't say anything but I don't understand why my powers are flaring up now. Wasn't it supposed to show up when I was a kid or something?"

Blinky clicked his tongue against his teeth and hummed. "I don't have all the answers for you as I am not a wizard but I do have another theory," He said. "It is perhaps that your pregnancy is what brought your powers to light."

The troll's explanation caused Winona to chortle and she placed a hand on her abdomen, rubbing her thumb against the small bump. "Not even born yet and it's already changing my life," She cleared her throat and handed Blinky back the handkerchief. "Thank you."

Blinky smiled and patted the back of her hand. "Keep it. You may need it in the future." 

Winona smiled and the troll turned back to the group. He went to giving Toby precise instructions on Aaarrrgghh coming into his home. The chubby boy didn't pay too much attention as he was ecstatic about having a roommate. 

His mood lifted off any tension from the previous from before and it felt more lighthearted. Even more so when Winona mentioned Toby would be riding his bicycle back home as the large troll could not fit in her car. Toby's happiness did not change as he said he needed to keep himself in shape anyway. 

She watched the boys leave with the green-haired troll and that left her alone with Blinky. She sighed and turned to look at him. "I'm ready to talk about how I really got those scratches the other day."

Blinky nodded and his eyes softened as he noted the weary expression on her features. The poor girl has had a long day and he patted her on the shoulder. "You can impart the truth to me as much as you want tomorrow," He said. "but I suggest you get some rest. That episode you had seems like it took its toll on you." 

Winona opened her mouth to protest but the troll beat her to it. "I insist." 

She sighed and accepted in defeat, she went to make her exit before something tugged at her that she had forgotten something. Winona turned her head and called Blinky causing him to acknowledge her with curiosity. 

The human girl turned the rest of her body and wrapped her arms around troll historian's body, Blinky was taken back and jumped at the unexpected action. Winona gripped him tightly, her arms resting between his two sets of arms. "Thank you," She murmured. "No one has ever helped me through a panic attack."

It was the worst one she's had in over a year, the one she had trying to find Jim was small and almost had no effect. But ever since having been diagnosed with an anxiety disorder a few years ago, Winona had to learn to ease through it. She had tips on how to get through them but it was always done alone and she had made sure to do so in private until she was ok again. 

What Blinky did for her was the first time she had any aid with an attack, she was grateful for that and it was safe to say that he had earned her trust. Not only with just her cousin but complete with everything else. Though she wasn't ready to tell him about her tie to Morgana Le Fay, she would hope they'd get there. Eventually.

After getting over the initial shock of the human's contact, Blinky smiled and returned the embrace. It saddened him to hear that this wasn't the first time it had occurred even more so that Winona has had to face this alone. "Yes, well, I help when I can," He said. "And as I said before, after what happened today you should get home and get some rest. We can discuss more tomorrow."

The two separated and bid the other goodbye. 

When Winona returned home she had the strangest feeling she was being watched, a shiver shooting up her spine. She shook it off as paranoia and entered her home. 

In the distance, a dark figure watched intently on his target and brought his phone up to his ear. "I found her."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona gets something off her chest and meanwhile a new enemy surfaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Yes I know I'm a bit late for updates but I've been sidetracked, and it's hard juggling between other writing sites. Anyways here it is! The next one will be up shortly and be warned there is mentioned homosexuality, and if that makes you uncomfortable, then this isn't the story for you. As for the rest of you that don't care, read on!

No dreams, no nightmares, and no sign of Morgana Le Fay appeared to Winona last night. For that made her feel relieved but for how long that was to last she did not know. She was going to enjoy for however long having dreamless nights would last, with the baby coming in a few months she needed it. 

Winona expected what it'd be like as a parent and that included long nights with a crying baby, whether it was for diaper changing or feeding it was bound to happen. Though she knew, despite the hardships that were to come, the baby was the best thing that has happened to her. It got her away from her adoptive parents and reunited with her cousin again, which in turn introduced her to a whole other life. For that, she'd always let her child know how loved they are. 

She had to go for another dress today as all her pants couldn't button anymore, she was going to have to go shopping for maternity clothes. Maybe she can go with her aunt or Katrina? That would have to be decided at a later date, and it was a good thing she had plenty of dresses and skirts to wear in the meantime. 

Today she was going to be researching Morgana, she knew some about her, but she needed to know more. She would browse the internet, go to the library and eventually see Katrina and find out what she knew about the sorceress. She was one of the sorceress's followers so she would have to know something. Winona needed to know as much as possible and find out how to cut the connection she had with her. 

She sat on the living room couch with Church on her lap, the cat purring happily as her master scratched her head. Jim collapsed on the seat next to her and groaned. "I take it Claire is still mad at you," Winona asked not looking up from her phone. 

"She won't take any of my calls or respond to any of texts," Jim sighed and petted the cat in his cousin's lap. "I don't know what to do." 

Winona frowned, the lanky teen liked this girl and recalled the time he first saw her about last year. He had seen her when her aunt dragged him to a fundraiser at the hospital and the way he described it, Jim had experienced love at first sight. It was sweet, and it showed that her little cousin was growing up.

Winona set her phone down and wrapped an arm around Jim's shoulders. "The best thing you can do is give her space, just until she cools off. Cause we girls can hold quite a grudge."

"I hate that she's mad at me and its even worst that I can't tell her what really happened." 

Winona shrugged and reassured him if she liked him enough she'd let it go. "So you're the Trollhunter, and I'm a wizard," She said ruffling Jim's hair. "isn't that just a weird coincidence." 

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, it is weird. What's that like to be a wizard?" 

The lavender-haired teen pursed her lips and scratched Church's head, her cat leaning into her palm. She hadn't put too much thought about it, but it was apparent from the other night that her powers stem from emotions, so she'd have to work on that. Other than that, Winona hasn't felt much different than before.

"To be honest, I feel pretty normal," She said licking her lips. "Like I don't feel any different, but I'll see about Katrina showing me how to control my powers. I don't want it to almost get out of control like last time."

Jim frowned, he had never seen Winona like that, and he wasn't talking about the fire powers. He's never seen her so vulnerable, and she has always been solid. When she came home, she explained about her anxiety and how it started happening when she moved to Nevada. How the attacks stopped until recently, and it made him realize how much she must've changed since the two separated.

"You know you haven't talked much about her recently, did something happen?" Jim asked.

Winona sighed and ran a hand through her lavender dyed hair. "She's dying," She answered. "She has this kidney disease, and they said there isn't much left they can do."

Jim blinked. "Are you ok?"

The expecting teen bit her lip and looked away from her cousin, choosing to gaze down at the floor. She was hurt by the diagnosis of her birth mother's health, almost angry. Angry that she found her birth mother only for her to be torn away from her, leaving her to be almost alone. "I'll be fine," She lifted Church off her lap and went into her room taking her phone with her.

***THTHTHTHTH***

Nearly twenty years of searching and they have finally found her, and now they can begin their plan. It was thanks to a sister order they were able to search for the vessel for their master, now all they needed to do was wait. Their sister order held up their end of the deal now they had to do theirs. 

Vincent Holloway was in charge, and his ancestors before him, of The Eclipse of the Hidden. He rose to leadership when his own brother betrayed him and took his wife and child away, leaving them without their mistress's vessel. When he had found his brother and sister-in-law it was already too late, the child was gone, and it was that moment he took care of his twin brother. 

He, of course, did it the mortal way, ripping out the breaks from his motorcycle was simple, but in the end, it did what it was supposed to do. It was a pity, but it had to be done, now he had to hold up his end of the bargain for the Janus Order. They had sent one of their spies to find her, and he had submitted information to seek one of the pieces of Kilahead Bridge. He didn't care about bringing out the trolls trapped on the other side, but a deal was a deal. 

Vincent was to meet with their leader at some coffee shop, he scoffed. If it were on his terms he wouldn't be caught dead in such a place but it was business, and that's all that mattered. "Oh so glad you could make it," The changeling leader said. "come sit."

The human sat across from him with a grimace on his face. "You have such...an intriguing taste, Stricklander." He said crossing his hands over his knee, setting his cane aside. 

"Walt if you will," He said before taking a sip of his coffee. "do you have it?"

Vincent reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a manila envelope and slid it across the table. "The locations to the missing pieces you need for that bridge of yours. It's all there."

Walt set down his cup and opened the envelope, pulling out the contents inside. His eyes scanned the papers for any sign of fraudulence before a smile crept onto features, satisfied he placed the documents back in the envelope. "A pleasure doing business with you Vincent."

 

Vincent gave him a tight smile. "Of course. Now if that is all," He said grabbing his cane. 

"Actually," Walt interrupted, halting the human from leaving. "I think we should talk more of the future. We have been ever so helpful in finding your niece, and I thought that we could add more to your side of the deal. Our end of the bargain wasn't an easy mission, mind you." 

Vincent smoothed out his blonde hair and glared at the changeling. "What do you want?"

***THTHTHTH***

Winona's research of Morgana Le Fay went astray, she got sidetracked and ended up taking a break. But to be fair, she has shoved a lot of knowledge into her skull, and it had given her headache, from her years of studying consistently she never grew out of it. It was annoying, but she guessed that was her mind letting her know that she has reached her limit. 

Now instead she was scrolling through her social media until her mind became curious. She went to the search bar and typed in her ex-boyfriend's page, and she immediately regretted doing so. In his profile, there was a girl with mocha skin and black curls kissing him on the cheek. Her teeth clenched as she noticed his relationship status was set to 'in a relationship.' "That son of a bitch." She growled out. 

Duncan MacLeod had a unique way of moving on and so soon at that. It made Winona wonder how fast he went to another girl after breaking up with her and she went to view the relationship history. They became official after she had moved to Arcadia Oaks, signifying that he wasn't faithful in their relationship.

The expecting teen's anger bubbled inside her and clicked off her phone and grabbed her titanium bat. She marched down the stairs and went and into the garage, grabbing some old items she knew her aunt wouldn't miss, then went to the backyard. 

She set down one of the fragile objects onto one of the rocks and brought down her bat, shattering it. Winona grabbed another and smashed her bat against it. She repeated the task until she heard the door open, she ignored it and continued what she was doing. 

"What is she doing?" It was Draal and Winona blew hair away from her face and grabbed another item, setting it down on a rock. She let out a grunt she shattered the piece.

"Breaking stuff," She heard Jim answer. "She does that when she's mad about something or at someone." 

It was, and it's been a long time since Winona had done this, but she had done this often, and the origins of her anger were mostly toward her adoptive mother. She couldn't recall the last time she had the urge to break things cause it's been so long, but this was her way of cooling off. It was better breaking random objects than breaking someone, and it was a good thing Duncan wasn't here right now.

She threw her bat over her shoulder and turned behind her, facing Jim and Draal. "Are you guys going to keep talking about me or are you going get me more stuff to break?"

Jim looked startled, and the look Winona's face convinced him to listen as not to anger her any further. He retreated into the house to retrieve any breakable items that will now be missed. That now left only Winona and Draal, the two had not spoken much to each other since movie night. They didn't avoid each other purposely, but Winona felt awkward around him, embarrassed even. The feeling she got when she touched him was strange, and it was something that she would ask Katrina about, to see if it was a wizard thing.

The expecting teen turned back around and brought her bat onto the broken pieces of an old vase, breaking the parts into smaller ones. "What troubles you this day?" She heard Draal asked. 

Jim came from the house with a box of more fragile items and set down a clay bowl in front of Winona. He took a step back, and the lavender-haired teen lifted the bat over her head and smashed the bowl, shattering it. "I found out that Duncan was most likely cheating on me," She said pulling out a small statue of a cherub. "I have no idea how long he was doing it, and he had the nerve to tell me he still loved me before we broke up." 

Winona brought her bat down and smashed the small cherub. Jim sighed. "You looked at his profile didn't you?" 

Winona grabbed a plastic punch bowl and smashed her bat against it. And crushed it again. And again. And again. After the last hit she started to pant, her anger was fizzling out. She dropped her bat and sighed. "I spend almost three years with that butt-snack, and he throws me away like that as if our relationship meant nothing to him." 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her cousin giving her a sincere smile. "It was his loss so don't let him get to you," He said. "What do you say I cook you up something? I've been researching chocolate cake recipes."

Winona returned the smile and patted his hand that was on her shoulder. "Thanks but I think I want to be alone for a while."

Jim shrugged and gave her hug before returning inside the house. Draal gazed down at her from the steps he stood, sundown was approaching, but there wasn't enough shade to be near her. Taking a chance, making sure his skin didn't touch the light of the Sun, the troll a step near her. "I may not know the customs of human relationships, but I can sense a broken heart."

She laughed dryly. "Yeah, I bet you were such a heart-breaker back in Trollmarket."

Truth be told, the expecting teen wasn't sure if he was attractive to other trolls but she guessed he would be. To her, he looked like a troll and a brutish one at that, but still, she was beginning to like his company nonetheless.

Winona sat on top of the steps next to him and wrapped her arms around her waist, letting her shoulders slump. The troll next to her grumbled and crossed his arms over his stone chest. "I myself have been betrayed by someone I thought I had cared intensely for."

The human girl's head perked up in shock and looked up at the troll next to her. She noted the brief sadness in his blazing eyes, but it was replaced with an earnest stare. "Guess that's why that call is 'falling in love,' they either catch when you fall or let you down," She sighed running a hand through her purple hair. "and leave you feeling broken."

Draal looked back inside to see Jim would return and when he did not, he sat down next to Winona, hesitantly placing a large hand on her back. She stiffened at the touch, fearing that she would feel the shock from before but relaxed when she felt none. Though instead of the shocks she felt a warm sensation emitting from the troll's hand, spreading it to the rest of her body. She paid no attention to it and scooted closer to Draal until her arm touched his knee. 

Winona looked back up at the spiked troll and smiled. "Love sucks, huh?"

Draal smirked and let out a chuckle, and the human girl humored him. He enjoyed her presence, she wasn't like the young Trollhunter, but there was something about her he couldn't figure out. She gave him stirrings he hasn't felt in decades, it was strange and also unfamiliar. The two remained silent, enjoying the quiet between them as they watched the sun descend.

***THTHTHTHTH***

When it came time to visit Troll market, Winona was eager to talk to Blinky and felt terrible about not being able to go the day before. She had to speak with Katrina, and she explained to her about how she knew about trolls, it, of course, didn't faze the older woman. Though it did surprise her that her daughter knew their existence, even more so her cousin was the first human Trollhunter. It was a lot to talk about, but Winona was able to get that out of the way, so there weren't any secrets between them, it felt good to talk about it. 

It hurt Winona that she couldn't confide in her aunt about this, but at least she had Katrina though only for so long. She sighed and rested her elbows on the stone table, and she hated keeping secrets from her Aunt Barb. The doctor was the best mother figure she had compared to the one she had to be stuck with growing up. Still, it was for the best she supposed.

Today was a history lesson for the human teens, Blinky was going over one of the best Trollhunters of the past, and it peaked Winona's interest. It was about the history of Deya the Deliverer, the one who banished Gunmar and his gum-gum army into the Darklands. Winona has heard growing up, that the heroes in history were always men, though not in the history books at least. She never put too much thought about it until she got older when she researched historical women. 

The story about Deya came after the fall of Unkar the Unfortunate, and the troll woman took the mantle of Trollhunter with stride. Unlike her predecessor, Deya wielded her skills as well as her training begun. Her drive for defeating Gunmar became stronger after the dark underlord had slain her wife in battle. Winona blinked and raised her hand at the lecturing troll. "I'm sorry to interrupt Blink," She said. "but Deya was gay?"

The troll historian raised a brow at the human girl's question lowering the book down in his top hands. "Gay?"

Winona pursed her lips. "You know she liked girls." 

Blinky rubbed his chin his chin in thought. "I suppose she was of course, does that matter?"

Winona shook her head. "Nope, but this history lesson got more interesting." 

The six-eyed troll wanted to continue with the lesson, but his curiosity got the best of him, and he set his book down and placed his top hands on his hips. "How does Deya the Deliverer being attracted to other female trolls make this lesson more interesting?" 

The lavender-hair girl shrugged. "It's just in human history, and gay heroes is unheard of. I mean I'm sure its there but it's not taught in schools or anything, especially when it comes to female, gay heroes."

"It's true," The young Trollhunter spoke up. "Homosexuality to humans is still taboo in the twenty-first century."

Blinky scoffed. "Why would one's attraction matter?"

"Humans who are against it use religion," Toby answered, picking his nails. "they said it's a sin."

Blinky sighed and shook his head. "Your race still have a lot to learn, but right now we're getting sidetracked, and we should continue."

None of the human teens protested that and returned to listening to the troll historian until it reached its conclusion. Jim and Toby went to leave when they noticed the older teen was left behind. 

"You coming Winona?" Jim asked. 

Winona looked to Blinky then back to Jim, and she tapped her fingers against the stone table. "You go ahead. I'm going to stay here a bit." 

She retrieved her wallet from her bag and pulled out some cash and handed it her cousin. "Here go nuts, whatever you guys do is on me." 

Jim hesitated but was pulled by an excitable Toby, seeing the amount of money Winona gave his friend made him eager to go and spend. When the two boys retreated back home, Winona sighed and looked back to Blinky. "I'm ready to talk about what's been happening." 

The four-armed troll looked to Aaarrrgghh, and the giant troll nodded in understanding before leaving the two alone. Blinky turned back to the human girl, waiting for what she had to say. Winona took a deep breath and rubbed the back of her arms. "I need to promise you won't tell Jim, and he already has a lot to deal with."

Blinky nodded and assured her that he'd keep his word. The expecting licked her lips and wrapped her arms around her waist. "A day after moving back to Arcadia, I started having recurring nightmares. It wasn't until recently I could get a good look at the person keeping me up at night," She looked up to see the troll looking intently at her. 

"Go on," He said noting the fear she had in her eyes. "you can tell me."

"When I finally saw her that night," Winona continued. "she brought me to my knees and clawed my face, giving me the scratches when I woke up."

Blinky gasped. "It was no wonder you hid this secret," He said. "that such an occurrence such as that one, you feared that no one would believe you."

Winona nodded, and Blinky walked around the stone table dividing the two and grabbed her hands in two of his. "You needn't worry Winona," He said gently squeezing her hands in his. "I believe you."

The expecting teen smiled and sighed, feeling the pressure in her chest lessen. She had to hold in that burden inside, her fear and paranoia getting the best of her but no more. Winona felt that weight fade out as the troll gave her the support she needed, she intended on telling Katrina the same, but for now, she was satisfied.

"And I will not tell Master Jim of the nightmares that plague your slumber," He said. "It will only be kept between the two of us. If another wound is to arise from the figure we are to go to Vendel, understood?"

Winona nodded, and Blinky released her hands and smiled. "Now I believe I have some books to return to you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona seeks help and secrets are made

Winona groaned as she realized where she was, the familiar surroundings of her dreams. Thought it had changed some since she was last here, it was not as dark as it was once was and had carvings emitting a golden glow. In the center was a pedestal with a sizeable monstrous skull mounted to it, in a burst of flames Morgana Le Fay, her mother by soul. 

She had hoped that the armored sorceress's appearance from two weeks ago would be her last. Winona was not happy to see Morgana, far from it as she was beginning to become irritated than afraid. She clenched her fists as Morgana floated down toward her with her arms spread as if she were expecting some sort of embrace from the teen.

Morgana lowered her arms, and her glowing green hand extended out to the lavender-haired teen. "My child," She said touching Winona's face. "I have missed you."

Winona grimaced and shoved her arm away from her, taking a step back. "Why can't you leave me alone, Morgana?"

The golden armored sorceress chuckled, sending a chill down Winona's spine. Morgana cocked her head at her. "Is that any way to talk to your mother?" 

"You're not my mother!" 

Morgana's green eyes flashed in anger, and she circled Winona. "Your soul is tied to mine," She roared, her voice sounding nonhuman. "You are mine!"

Winona felt the sorceress strike from behind, causing her to wake up from the nightmare. Her heart was pounding like a drum against her chest and heaving up and down. She touched her sheets on her bed, and they felt damp. She sighed, it was soaked with her sweat, but she was still going to need to wash them. 

A sudden thundering of footsteps marched up the stairs to her room, and Draal appeared, nearly breaking her door down. The troll's gaze searched her room as he stood in his fighting stance, ready to defend Winona. After seeing no one else in the room, his position loosened and he approached her. 

Winona was startled by his abrupt appearance but also felt relieved to see him. "What are you doing Draal?" She asked, her throat feeling hoarse. She pulled the covers off her legs and swung them over, her legs feeling shaky as she stood. The teen attempted to take a step but faltered and almost fell if it weren't for Draal's fast reflexes catching her in his arms. 

"I heard you scream," He answered, easing Winona into a sitting position on the bed. "I thought you were being attacked."

The human was a bit stunned, but the realization hit when she remembered about the other members of the household. "My aunt probably heard you coming up."

Draal shook his head. "Barbra has left as did the Trollhunter, so you needn't worry about her being alerted by my presence."

Winona moaned as she began to feel light-headed, the room was spinning. She clutched her head in her hands and screwed her eyes shut, hoping to prevent any nausea that came with it. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, feeling somewhat better. 

The expecting teen stretched her arms and winced, and a burning sensation appeared coming from the center of her back. She shook that off as sore limbs and looked up at Draal, his eyes showing unease yet softness. He was worried, and he had every right to be, he came to protect but found Winona alone. "What caused such a commotion?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to answer but cried out in pain as the burning sensation became worst, alerting the troll. "What is wrong?"

Winona didn't respond but motioned with her hand to her back. Draal looked behind her and pinched the end of her shirt, and he looked at the humans face for any protest. When he saw none, he gently pulled her shirt up and gasped at the sight. Fresh burns marked the center of the girl's back, and they looked to be in the shape of a human handprint.

He noted the burns were similar to the marks that she had some time ago and sighed as pulled her shirt back down. "Answer me truthfully Winona," He started. "is this like the last time you were wounded?"

She turned her head away from him and rubbed the sides of her arms. The expecting teen remained quiet for a few moments, and Draal thought he would not get an answer until she responded, barely above a whisper. "Yes."

The troll knelt down to her level and gripped her arms so that she'd have to look at him. "You need to see Vendel about this," He said sternly. "Whatever is happening, he will help you resolve this, so it does not happen again."

"I don't know if he can." She murmured. 

"Winona," He said his voice remaining firm. "if you leave this without aid it could cause harm to your child. Do you wish for something to happen to it?" 

The lavender-haired teen's eyes widened, she felt selfish for not thinking about the danger Morgana could cause to her baby. She placed her hand on the curved stomach and nodded. "I'll go, and I'm sorry I kept that from you."

Draal waved off the apology, and he wasn't concerned about the secret she held but cared more about the well-being of her and the child she carried. "Just promise me you'll do as I ask." 

"I promise."

***THTHTHTHTHTH***

After taking the sheets off her bed, ate breakfast, and changed into some day clothes Winona was on her way to fulfilling the promise she made. She was glad that Jim had decided his horngazzle behind before he left for school. She took the orange crystal and tucked it into her purse and left for Trollmarket. 

Winona wasn't exactly looking forward to going, knowing the sympathy and the shock she'll receive just as Drall had given her. The spiked troll was stern, and a bit of a brute but he knew when there one needed help and that was currently towards her. She sighed and gripped the steering wheel of her car as she parked near the canals. 

She slinked down the steep sides of the canals and held her bag close to her so to ensure the horngazzle would not slip out. When on steady ground, Winona pulled out the orange crystal and pressed it against the wall and drew a half circle. The inside of the half circle crystalized until it unveiled the blue crystalline staircase.

The expecting teen stepped inside and walked down the stairs, pressing her hand on the side of the walls to keep her steady. After reaching the bottom of the steps, she took a breath and continued on her way to Blinky. He had told her to come to him if she had received another injury from her dreams and he would be most likely for her to Vendel due to the seriousness of her injury. 

Winona had not gotten a good look at it but the expression Draal gave her was enough to tell her the injury was terrible. Not severe enough where she would be hospitalized, but it didn't make it any less significant. She would wince now and then as she moved, it felt like an awful sunburn, but she was sure when touched it'd hurt more than one.

When she was close to Blinky's cave, she could hear him bickering with someone and as she entered she saw the scholarly troll having a tug-o-war with Aaarrrgghh. He had one of the books in his mouth, and Blinky was yelling at him about not eating one of his books. Winona snorted in amusement, and it had alerted both trolls of her presence, the looked at her. All four of Blinky's hands were on the book in the more massive troll's mouth and blinked before quickly giving a yank, freeing his book from Aaarrrgghh's mouth. 

"Winona, how good to see you," He said shaking off any slobber that covered the book. "is Mater Jim and Tobias with you? A little early for them to be here."

She shook her head and sighed. "No they're both at school, but I wanted to talk to you."

Blinky held the book close to his chest so his friend would not try and take it from him. "What about?"

Winona looked at Aaarrrgghh and then back at the six-eyed troll, she was sure Blinky told him what they discussed a while back given how close they are. She wasn't sure about the exact definition of their relationship but didn't bother asking. She twirled a strand of her purple dyed hair and licked her lips. "That talk we had a while back? You said to come to you if it got worst."

The four-armed troll gaze at her for a moment, the stone gears turning in his head until he nodded as he now understood what she meant. He set the book in his hands down on the stone table and approached her. "Show me."

Winona set her bag down on the stone table and shrugged off her flannel shirt, turning around and pulling up her black tank top. She heard the troll gasp behind her and Aaarrrgghh approach beside him. "Great Gorgus," Blinky murmured. "I've never seen anything like this. Did you wake up with this like the previous time?"

"Yes, Draal told me to come to Trollmarket to see Vendel," She pulled down her tank top and turned to face them. "but I also didn't want to approach him alone."

Blinky gave her a sincere smile and nodded. "I understand Aaarrrgghh will go fetch him for you." 

The green-haired troll nodded and left the two alone to retrieve the troll elder. Blinky placed a hand on Winona's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "I am glad you came to me about this, and I apologize that this is happening to you."

She shook her head at the troll historian. "Don't be," She said giving him a small smile. "I'm just happy that I have someone to talk to about this."

Winona enjoyed being with Blinky, he wasn't brutish like Draal, and he didn't give her a pity-filled look as Jim would. He was giving her a thoughtful expression, yes, but it was one that also filled with warmth and support, something she didn't receive often growing up. 

A moment later Aaarrrgghh returned with Vendel not far behind, his Heartstone staff tapping against the ground as he walked. His grey eyes landing on Blinky and Winona, he didn't look necessarily happy but not annoyed either. He looked tired but given his age and his role of Heartstone Trollmarket it would make sense. Winona didn't know much about troll lifespans, but it wasn't hard to tell that Vendel wasn't exactly young. 

"Aaarrrgghh told me that you had something important to show me," He said leaning on his staff. "Whatever it is I hope it is dire. I won't appreciate being pulled along if this is for nothing."

Blinky rubbed Winona's shoulder and silently encouraged her to show the white troll the burn with a nod. The human teen turned around and pulled her tank top back up, revealing the wound on her back. "Oh dear," Vendel said lowering down to get a closer look at the mark. "How did this happen?"

"Well, she-" Blinky started but was cut off by the old troll.

"I believe I was asking her Blinkous," He scolded the six-eyed troll. Blinky lowered his eyes and remained quiet. Winona pulled her tank top back down and faced Vendel, explaining what had led her to this point. 

Vendel hummed. "Unusual indeed and I would like to get a better look at your wound. Have a seat on the table so I may examine it more closely."

Winona nodded and climbed up onto the stone table, turning around and crossing her legs in a lotus position. She then lifted her tank top back up to reveal the burn and grabbed her plaid shirt to cover the front part of her exposed skin. 

Winona nodded and climbed up onto the stone table, turning around and crossing her legs in a lotus position. She then lifted her tank top back up to reveal the burn and grabbed her plaid shirt to cover the front part of her exposed skin. Vendel got his magnifying glass and looked at the injury. 

The bearded troll was stunned at the wound on the human girl's back, even more so by what he was told. These kinds of things, as far he would know, was not supposed to happen to humans. In his life, he's seen numerous injuries among trolls but this was different, it was if someone branded Winona. There were no signs this was done with an iron brand of some sort but one of magic. 

Vendel stood straight up and put away his magnifying glass. "I will have to treat this as modern medicine will not cure this wound."

Winona turned her neck to look at the white troll. "What are you going to do then?"

"I will have to use uruross paste so that it would heal properly," He answered. "It is generally used on trolls, and I am unaware how it will affect a human, but I am sure that it will do what its supposed to."

Aaarrrgghh grumbled. "Stings."

The human girl shrugged. "I think I can handle stinging pain." 

Winona was glad she had a somewhat high tolerance for pain, and it helped when she used to get into fights when she defended Jim from bullies. In the past, she has received bloody noses, bruises, and a few sprains but that was nothing compared she'd give her attackers. She would hope when the time comes for her to have her baby that her tolerance help her with the birthing process. 

Blinky shook his head. "Uruross paste may sting to trolls, but it may feel entirely different to humans. Trolls have a higher tolerance for pain compared to the average humans."

Winona blinked and furrowed her brows. "So this probably going to do more than sting."

Vendel nodded. "Most likely."

The expecting teen sighed and nodded. "Then let's get this out of the way." 

Vendel pulled out a glass jar that contained a dark blue paste inside, and Winona turned around, readying her self for the pain that would come from the healing paste. She heard Vendel opening the jar, and the human girl took a deep breath. Then she felt something cool smeared onto her back where the burn was. At first, she didn't feel anything but a moment passed and then felt a more intense pain than stinging. 

She gritted her teeth and groaned, Winona didn't expect this much of pain from the substance. She knew it would hurt more than Aaarrrgghh vaguely described but wished for the pain tolerance of trolls now. "Fuck," She cursed. "yeah that's more than a stinging sensation."

"And I've only begun the application," Vendel responded. Blinky came to Winona's side and rubbed her arm, hoping to offer some comfort.

"But I assure you, Winona, that it will be over soon," The six-eyed troll said. "though I'm afraid the worst is yet to come."

Winona's eyes widen, showing the whites of her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me?"

She yelped when Vendel applied another smudge of uruross paste onto her back. "A little warning would have been nice!" She hissed at the elder troll. 

Vendel ignored her and proceeded in applying the dark blue past causing Winona to cry out. It felt as if the burn on her back was sizzling and the uruross paste was the accelerant to the pain. Without realizing, she grabbed onto one of Blinky's hands and gripped it tightly as the pain progressed. 

The troll took notice but said nothing and instead squeezed hers gently and used one of his spare hands to rub her arm. He didn't enjoy to see Winona in this state. Blinky had seen many endure pain but he wasn't sure of the extent of hers, he wasn't in her place to have an opinion. But he knew that this procedure was indeed painful. 

Vendel closed the jar and wiped his hand on his kilt. "The application of the uruross paste is done," He said setting the jar down beside Winona on the stone table. "You'll not have to endure any more pain on this part as I will be applying bandages."

Winona sighed. "Thank God," She looked down and became aware of the grip she had on the scholarly troll's hand. She freed her hand from his and settled it on the top of her knee. "Oh sorry, Blinky."

Blinky shook his head and smiled. "There isn't a need to apologize," He said. "if it provided you a sense of relief in a way, then I am happy I did my part."

Winona smiled back, and when Vendel was done bandaging the burn, she turned around, her hands on the top of her knees. She pulled her tank top back down and tapped her fingers. She grabbed the jar and became curious about the substance. She opened and held it close to her nose and took a whiff. The human teen outwardly gagged at the stench, it was a strong scent that reminded her of something farted and died at the same time. "Geez," Winona coughed, sealing the lid back onto the jar. "I don't want to know what it smells like before its mushed up."

Vendel stared down at the expecting teen and leaned onto his staff. "That is something you'll have to get used to," He said. "You'll be having that applied once a week."

"At least it's not every day I guess," Winona said pulling her flannel back on. "Do you have anything that'll stop me from dreaming? I wouldn't care so much if it was just me to think about, but you know."

She motioned to the small bump of her of her stomach. Her baby was the only reason she came to get help in Trollmarket in the first place, and she can handle getting hurt. Hell, she was sure she could manage being tortured, but her unborn baby was her primary concern when it came to Morgana hurting her. Winona couldn't take the chance of the sorceress harming her again, risking the life of her child in the process. 

Vendel nodded. "Yes, I'm well aware of your concern though it will take some time to concoct the potion you need." 

"How much time?"

The elder troll remained silent for a moment, the grip of his staff tightening in his hands as he thought about what he would need. "At the end of the day at best but I can have the Trollhunter retrieve it for you."

Winona shook her head. "He can't know of this," She said running a hand through her hair. "Jim already has enough to deal with, and I don't want to burden him any further."

Vendel sighed, but his expression softened for the human's concern. "I understand. This will be kept between us." He said looking at the other trolls in the room. 

"Secret safe," Aaarrgghh said smiling at Winona.

Blinky nodded and patted her shoulder. "Indeed."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made on both sides

After leaving Trollmarket, Winona swung by the hospital in time for her doctor's appointment. While there she had some blood work done, another ultrasound, and then her blood pressure. The look on Dr. Corday's face made her feel concerned. "Everything ok?"

The doctor unwrapped the blood pressure meter from her arm and wrote something down on her clipboard. "Your blood pressure is higher than I would like," She answered. "Has there been any changes that could've caused this?"

Winona pursed her lips in thought, and she wasn't going to tell the truth, but not entirely fabricated either. Cause explaining to her doctor that her underage cousin is protecting humans and trolls from evil trolls would be hard to interpret. "I've been a bit worried about my cousin, and he's been going through some things."

"Would you like to elaborate," The curly-haired doctor asked. 

The expecting teen wrung her wrists in her hands. "Well, he has a lot of things to deal with cause he's in high school and is stretching himself thin."

Dr. Corday smiled and held her clipboard in her lap. "I understand what you mean, I have a teenage daughter, and I worry about her sometimes. Now what I want you to do is hope he'll do the right thing and to do some things that would relax you."

Winona nodded, and her doctor excused her to leave and that she'll see her next month. She made her way to her car when she saw a tall blonde older man leaning against it. He was dressed in formal attire and carried a black cane with a gold top. The man had a chiseled face and a lean frame that reminded Winona of a black and white movie actor. She narrowed her eyes at him and marched up to him. 

"Excuse me that's my car you're using as an armrest," Said Winona, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you better not have scratched it."

The man smirked and stood, twirling the cane in his hand. "I am quite aware Miss Williams. I've been waiting for your return."

Winona widened her eyes, and her hand went to her purse, ready to pull out the pepper spray her aunt had given her. "How do you know my name?"

The man reached into his coat, and she was ready to spray him in the face with the pepper spray when he retrieved a picture from his pocket, handing it to Winona. In it what looked like him and another man that looked identical to him, they were twins. They had their arms wraps around each other's shoulders smiling wide at the camera. "What does it have to do with anything?" 

The man rolled his eyes. "Flip it over." 

Winona did as he said and on the back were two names, her father's name was listed and next to was Vincent Holloway. She looked back up at him, and he smiled at her revealing his pearly whites. "I am your uncle, Winona."

She shrugged. "I guess there's no denying that seeing you and my dad were identical twins. Why are you here?"

Her newfound uncle stood to his full height and was a half foot taller than her. He adjusted his tie and clasped both hands on top of his cane. "I would like to bring you under my wing as my apprentice."

Winona furrowed her brows at him. "For what?"

Vincent tilted his head down, showing the same blue eyes she had. "You know what." He said, his voice low so the people walking around them would not hear. 

The lavender-haired teen shook her head and handed the picture back to him. "I'm not interested but thank you for letting me know that I had another relative out there."

The response surprised her uncle, he was not aware that she would decline his offer, but it was soon replaced with a confident smile. He handed her the picture back and told Winona to keep it, saying the photo was a gift so she'd have a photo of her father. He then pulled out a card with his number on it. "In case you change your mind." He said.

Winona gazed down at the card in her hand and maneuvered it some to see an eclipse appeared on it then disappearing when she turned it over. Then she glanced back up she saw that her father's twin brother was gone as if he were never there. The expecting teen scoffed at the vanishing act. 'Show off,' She thought to herself. 

She placed the card in her bag and went into her car and drove off to pick up her cousin and Toby from school. 

***THTHTHTH***

The human teens arrived back in Trollmarket, Jim was training in the forge that was testing his speed and reflexes. Toby hung out with Aaarrrgghh, occasionally giving him a VHS tape and the troll crunching it with glee. Winona, on the other hand, hung out with the Blinky as he shouted instructions what the boy needed to do better. 

He glanced over at Winona and clasped his top hands to his front and his second hands clasped behind him. "You've been awfully quiet Winona, are you well?"

The expecting teen blinked coming back to reality from her thoughts. She nodded running a hand through her lavender dyed hair. "Yeah I'm fine," She said shoving her hands into her pockets. "That stuff is helping, can't even feel its there."

"I was referring to your emotional state but its good to hear that the uruross paste has helped you," Blinky said and then yelled a praise back at Jim.

Winona pursed her lips and sighed through her nose. "I'm ok I guess. Just a little drained from this morning."

The six-eyed troll nodded. "Understandable of course from what you've been going through."

The lavender-haired teen's eyes glanced at her cousin, who was running while avoiding shooting arrows. Jim was a good kid who had a lot going for him in the future, and he shouldn't be able to hold this amount of responsibility. She could only go so far to defend him, and maybe she can get a better handle on her powers to ensure his safety. 

"I can only imagine what he's going through," Winona said crossing her arms over her chest. "He's too young to deal with this."

Blinky's eyes switched from her to the young Trollhunter, he agreed with her. The boy has the potential to be a hero, but there are times he wished for the amulet to have chosen another instead, perhaps Draal. "I cannot help but side with you on this one, and such incumbency is too heavy for Master Jim. But I have to trust the amulet of Merlin chose wisely."

The lavender-haired teen simply nodded, and their conversation remained quiet as they watched Jim train. She became lost in her thoughts; Of her new uncle, Jim's danger to being the Trollhunter, her blood-pressure, the list was long. So many things going on in her life and the people around her she had a hard time to keep track of. 

Winona drifted so far into her mind she didn't pay attention to Toby coming behind her. 

"Hey, Winona!" Winona jumped and inadvertently smacking the chubby teen in the face. 

Toby rubbed his cheek that now had a red handprint on it and groaned. "Ow! What was that for?"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, it was a reflex. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Noted," He said. "I was going to talk to you about 'Operation Sweet Sixteen.'"

Winona smacked her forehead, she had forgotten about Jim's birthday being tomorrow. With everything that was happening around her, it had completely slipped her mind about the mission the two teens set up. They know the boy hated his birthday, but they'd always try to plan out how to get him to enjoy one birthday thoroughly. "Ugh, how can I forget about that?"

The six-eyed looked bewildered and as he glanced back and forth between the humans. "What is 'Operation Sweet Sixteen,' may I ask?"

Winona sighed and ran a hand through her lavender-dyed hair. "It's Jim's sixteenth birthday tomorrow and its a pretty big milestone for humans so we're planning a surprise party."

Blinky clasped all four hands together, and a smile etched his stone features. "Oh, how glorious! What are you planning on doing for Master Jim?"

The two teens explained that they wanted Jim to come to Trollmarket, but they needed him there without him getting suspicious. They thought about a big enough emergency that would drag the young Trollhunter to handle the 'emergency.' 

But then the scholarly troll suggested that a troll was wrecking having in the Hero's Forge, and then all three looked at Aaarrrgghh. The three shared a grin as they had the same idea who be the troll gone rogue. 

When it came time for Jim's training to end, they made their way to the crystalline staircase but were stopped by Vendel. "I've caught you just in time," He said glancing at Winona. "I have procured what you needed." 

The elder troll pulled a vial that contained a purple liquid and handed to the human girl. The two boys looked at the vial in Winona's hand curiously. "What's that?" Jim asked.

"Just some grown-up stuff," She said grinning, tucking the vial into her bag. The lavender-haired teen ruffled both the hair on their heads. "You kiddos wouldn't understand." She turned to thank the Vendel and bid goodbye to the trolls. 

Toby muttered something under his breath about her not being much older than them while fixing his back in place. Winona looked at him and quirked a brow. "Got something to say, Toby?"

The chubby teen shook his head and remained quiet during the car drive. After dropping the Toby off his home, Winona and Jim entered theirs, and the taller of two stretched her arms. She popped her back and winced, straining her wound. 

Jim looked at her with concern. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Popped my back too hard."

Her cousin seemed satisfied with the answer and left her be. Winona felt her phone buzz in her bag and saw the screen, and she furrowed her brows. It was a text from Blinky, how did he get her number?

Blinky: _This is Blinky! Vendel wanted me to tell you to use only the amount of drops for how many hours you would like to sleep from the sleeping draught._

Winona: _Thanks for the tip but how did you get my number? And since when did you have a phone?_

The lavender-haired teen received three little dots letting her know the troll was typing. 

Blinky: _Master Jim gave it to me in case if I needed to contact you and I've only gotten a phone recently. It comes quite in handy!_

Winona rolled her eyes, and she was going to talk with Jim after tomorrow about handing her number out without her permission.

Winona: _I bet. I'll update you on how the stuff works out._

The expecting teen clicked off her phone and went down to the basement to talk to the troll that lived there. Her aunt would be back soon from work, and Draal had memorized the doctor's schedule. Winona wanted him to know that she kept her word about going to see Vendel in Trollmarket. 

She enjoyed Draal's company, and she wasn't exactly sure what was happening with her half the time they're close, but it felt good. Winona felt comfortable around the spiked troll and even if he didn't talk much about his personal life. What she knows about him is limited; His dad was Jim's predecessor, a mysterious love interest had betrayed him, and he's a warrior. A proud one at that who is also a bit of a brute but still sometimes she wished more about him. 

Stepping off the bottom of the stairs Winona saw her cat perched on the troll's shoulder while he ate the coal next to him, she smiled at the sight. He was such a big softy under that rocky exterior. "Looks like you're really taken to her."

Church perked up at hearing her master's voice and jumped off the troll and began rubbing Winona's legs. The black one-eyed cat was pleased to see that her human returned home. Draal didn't look at her, but Winona detected a smile forming on his stone features. "I let the feline do as she wants."

Winona snorted. "It's that kind of attitude that has made her spoiled," She picked up Church, and the cat purred, kneading on the teen's arm. "I went to see Vendel like you asked."

Draal looked at her and stood, wiping any charcoal dust off his hands. "What did he do for you?"

She scratched her cat's head and sat on the bottom of the stairs. "Well he gave me uruross paste for my back," Winona looked up and noticed him wince slightly. "Yeah I know it stings for trolls, but it hurt like hell to me, and again I'm only a human, so it's different."

"Anything else?"

"He gave me a sleeping-draught, so I don't have dreams."

The spiked troll crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, his gaze did not move from the human in front of him. "I hope you will be able to rest easier. I am better equipped at fighting things I can strike."

Winona nodded. "Understandable but Draal you absolutely cannot mention this to Jim," She sighed pulling Church from her lap. "Not about the burn or me going to see Vendel, none of it."

Draal furrowed his brows at her and stood at his full height. "He's the Trollhunter and this a call he could answer."

The expecting teen ran a hand through her dyed hair and got on her feet. She already has three other trolls keep her secret so what's one more? Winona could understand she's putting Draal in an awkward position as he's protecting Jim, but she needed to be sure. The troll witnessed first hand what happened to her this morning, and she was thankful he was the only one there. If Jim had been the one to be there instead she wouldn't know what to say. 

"Look this isn't up for debate, and Jim already has too much to handle," Winona said looking up at Draal, her blue eyes pleading. "So I am begging you not to say anything to him."

The troll was not used to anyone begging him this way, he was to those asking for mercy, but this was entirely different and new to him. The look in her eyes made him uneasy, and he was going to regret this. Draal snorted. "Fine. I will keep your secret," He said his eyes narrowing down at her. "but you cannot keep this from him forever. There will come a time where he will find out."

Winona shrugged. "Then I'll face the consequences for when the time comes but thank you."

Draal grunted in response and returned to the spot he was before the human's appearance. The human teen gave the troll a small smile, he may be a bit mad her right now, but she appreciated him keeping her secret. She hated it had to be this way, but it was for the best for the time being. This was her problem, not Jim's.

"But seriously," Winona tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "thank you, Draal."

The spiked troll glanced at her through his peripheral vision, a small hint of a smile appeared on his stone expression and nodded at the girl. He turned back to face the furnace and chucked a piece of coal into his mouth. 

Winona headed back up the stairs and to be with her family.

***THTHTHTH***

Vincent was not too thrilled with the rejection of his offer to his niece and everyone knew. Someone was unfortunate enough to ask where Winona was and the leader of The Eclipse of the Hidden set the man on fire. When it came to Vincent's anger, it was cold and unpredictable. With his unexpressive face, no one would know how he feels unless he gave them a look or killed them. 

The striking wizard rubbed the golden orb on top of his cane, the plan for taking Morgana's vessel the easy way failed. Now was the time for Plan B, grab her by force. Vincent barked an order to one of the lower class members to fetch him his spellbook, and there was much to be done.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Episode Part 1!

Winona had taken some of the sleeping draught Vendel had given her and was relieved that it had worked, no dreams and no Morgana. She would take the time to relax, but there was work to be done as it was her cousin's sixteenth birthday. She texted Toby to remind him about the plan to get him to Trollmarket and met with her aunt once she left her room. 

The doctor wanted to get a jump on her son's birthday by surprising him with breakfast in bed, Winona suggested she make the meal. Barbra couldn't agree more, and the two jogged down the stairs ready to make breakfast for the birthday boy. After making it into the kitchen, Winona got prepared to make the pancakes.

The red-head sat at the counter and waited if her niece would need any assistance with the pancakes. Winona seemed to be accustomed to cooking breakfast for the family, she had not done it as often, but she knew what she was doing. She smiled at her niece, thinking to the time when the teen was a little girl with blonde pigtails who'd follow her around like a puppy. Barbra was proud of the young woman Winona was becoming and didn't doubt she'd be a good mother. 

The lavender-haired teen noted the glance her aunt was giving her and furrowed her brows at her. "What?"

Barbra blinked and waved it off. "Oh nothing, sweetie," She leaned forward and crossed her leg over her knee. "How's your birth mom been doing?"

Winona clicked her tongue in thought before flipping the pancake over. "She's doing ok, her kidneys put her in a lot of pain sometimes, but she's managing."

Barbra frowned, it was recently she had been informed about the condition Winona's biological mother was in. It saddened her that her niece had to go through this but knew she wasn't alone to handle this struggle. "I don't doubt that," She sighed. "I'm not a nephrologist, but I know it must be hard on her."

After finishing the last pancake, Winona set it onto the stack and smiled. "Pancakes are done," She beamed grabbing the maple syrup. "Wanna decorate it, so you participated in Jim's birthday pancakes?"

The older woman smiled, she understood that the teen didn't want to talk much of her birth mother's condition, so she didn't push it. "Sure, honey." Barbra grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and attempted to make a smiley face, but it didn't look quite right, the face looked more terrified than happy. 

Winona tilted her head curiously at the pancakes, and her aunt was not much of a Picasso with maple syrup. "That is not a normal smiley face."

"I guess not," Barbra chuckled. "we can say he's just over-excited."

The expecting teen nodded and pressed a candle into the batch and lit it. "Good idea." The doctor grabbed the plate of pancakes, and the two women walked up the stairs to Jim's room, eager to start the day right for the boy's birthday. 

 

Barbra entered first, followed by Winona into Jim's room with smiles across their faces and approached the sleeping teen. "Wake up, wake up. Don't wanna sleep through your big day."

Jim sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he looked at the two women and smiled. "Big day?"

"The big day you start with special birthday pancakes!" His mother said, excitement with her eyes as she set the tray of onto her son's lap. 

Winona appeared at her side and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry I made them."

The boy looked down at the pancakes in his lap and quirked a brow. "He looks like he's screaming."

"He's excited," Barbra stated, getting off the bed and placed a couple discarded books back on the shelf. "We know you always hate your birthday, but you're sixteen! This is a big one. We should do something tonight."

Jim frowned and wondered why he couldn't just have his birthday like any other ordinary day. He opened his mouth to speak but was hushed by his cousin who had placed a finger over her mouth. She shook her head and smiled, patting the younger teen on the back. "Not up for discussion, Squirt. We are celebrating your birthday like it or not."

Barbra moved to the windows and opened the curtains. "No one should be alone on their birthday," She opened the window and made her way to the stairs but turned her head to her son and niece. "When you've had your fill, I have another surprise for you downstairs."

Winona patted his arm and kissed his head before following the older woman downstairs. She hoped her aunt managed to get him a Vespa because the teen had attempted to get one about a week ago but had gotten into an argument with the owner. Some things were said, and she had gotten herself banned from the dealership, it was not one of her proudest moments. 

 

She reached the bottom of the stairs to see her aunt scolding Church who had what was left of the pancake batter on her face. The lavender-haired teen shook her head and grabbed her cat, looking at the feline in the eyes. "If you wanted pancakes, you could've just asked." 

Church meowed and licked off the pancake on her whiskers. Winona just smiled and kissed her cat before setting her down on the ground. "So much for that," Barbra said as she watched the cat strut off as if nothing happened. "you spoil that cat too much."

Winona shrugged, she was guilty of indulging Church, but she wasn't the only one. Everyone in the household was as bad as she was, it could've been the fact the cat was missing an eye but who knows. "Guess its cereal for us then."

The teen grabbed the bowl and dumped the contents into the sink and rinsed it out before placing it in the dishwasher. She turned her neck to look at her aunt, pursing her lips remembering the surprise she mentioned. "What'd you get Jim?"

Barbra remained quiet but smiled, grabbing a couple of bowls and a box of cereal. Winona smirked at her aunt. "Ok have it your way Aunt Barb," She grabbed a jug of milk from the fridge. "but unlike you, I'll tell you what I was able to get Jim."

The doctor quirked a brow at her niece. "Oh," She said pouring the cereal into her bowl and then milk. "what is it?"

The expecting teen gave fixed her some cereal and scooped some into her mouth. She was disappointed she couldn't get what her cousin wanted for his birthday, but he would like what she got him anyway. "I got him a cake." She answered with a mouthful and swallowed before continuing. "but not just any cake. A chocolate cake with buttercream vanilla frosting with a fudge center."

"That sounds good."

"You bet it sounds good, and I'm the one who ordered it!"

Barbra laughed lightly at Winona before the sound of footsteps came down the stairs, the older gasped and jumped from her seat. "Wait right there! Let me get your present ready in the garage."

The woman rushed out of the room, and Jim smiled and held the Vespa magazine in his hand. "Garage?"

Winona mimicked the same smile, and she guessed her aunt did get her cousin a Vespa. It was a good thing she didn't buy him one otherwise Jim would've had two Vespas instead. The two teens went to the garage, excitement filling them like kids on Christmas morning. The sound of a motor running made the boy nearly busted through the door but was held back by his cousin, and she wanted him to savor the moment and be patient. 

"I know you wanted this for a while, but maybe it's time," Barbra said, her voice carrying out from the garage. "I think you'll get a lot of mileage out of this."

Jim couldn't wait anymore and slammed the door open, but his smile fell at sight. It was not a Vespa like he had hoped for, but it was instead a food processor. The gift was lovely and all, but it was a let down from all the giddiness he got from thinking about driving a Vespa. Winona couldn't help but feel the same, and she hoped that the party in Trollmarket would cheer him up.

Barbra smiled and presented it to her son. "The Food Magic 3000! From those cooking shows you like," She looked at her son give a half smile, and her shoulders slumped. "And you hate it."

Jim shook his head reassuring his mother he did like, but the Barbra noticed the Vespa magazine tucked under his arm, she gasped. "Oh no! You were expecting a...with the garage and the mileage."

Her son continued to reassure her that he wanted the food processor too but it didn't seem to comfort his mother. Winona patted her aunt on the shoulder. "It's ok Aunt Barb even if it isn't a Vespa, Jim still likes the gift, right?"

The older teen eyed her cousin, signaling him to give the right response. Jim nodded and agreed, explaining that he wanted the food processor as well. Barbra sighed, "We'll get you a Vespa one day just...You know I hate the idea of you one of those things."

Jim smiled at his mother reassuring her again that processor was excellent and then the bottom of the machine popped off. Winona frowned, it was evident that her aunt had not gotten a great deal on the Food Magic 3000. The family was quickly interrupted by Toby who came running to the home. "Jim! You have to come quick! There's an emergency...," He stopped when he saw the doctor standing. "In the thing...not an emergency." His eyes caught sight of Jim's gift. "Is that a food magic?"

Winona cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at the over-weight teen, alerting him to stay on topic. Barbra put the piece back on the food processor and smiled. "3000. I'll leave you kids to it," She beamed and went to make her way to the door when she stopped and looked at the teens. "But, Jim, tonight...celebration."

The mother did a dance that made Winona and Jim cringe at the embarrassment of Barbra's moves. The lanky teen chuckled awkwardly. "Can't wait."

As soon as the older woman left the three went into serious mode. "Seriously, we got a Defcon One situation in Trollmarket."

Jim quirked a brow at his best friend setting the food processor down on the table. "How do you know?"

"Does it matter," Winona asked tugging her cousin's arm. "we can take my car."

The three got inside her Mustang and hurried off to Trollmarket, Winona masked her excitement with a worried expression. This year was going to the end where they were going to break the cycle of bad birthdays for Jim, and he deserved it. The young Trollhunter meant a lot to her and everyone around him, most of them anyway. There've been a few bullies here and there who were not satisfied with their own lives they decided Jim would feel the same but she got them to leave him alone. That was the past, and this was now, Jim was going to have a good birthday, and she was determined to make it happen. 

They rushed into Trollmarket and heard the commotion from the Hero's Forge and went in that direction. There they saw Aaarrrgghh chasing other trolls and roaring, smashing his massive fists against the ground while the equipment was running. Jim summoned his armor, and his trainer rushed to him. "It is too late, Master Jim. Aaarrrgghh has lost his mind! Save yourself!"

Jim gave Toby a confused look. "I thought you said Aaarrrgghh was at your house?"

Aaarrrgghh caught sight of the humans and Winona winked at him, giving him the signal. The green-haired troll charged at them, and the human girl gasped. "Look out!" 

The group scattered, and Aaarrrgghh grabbed hold of the young Trollhunter, letting out a loud roar. Jim spluttered at the stench of the troll's breath. "Was it the kitty litter?"

The center of the forge raised up with balloons of various colors tied to the bottom and Jim's eyes widened. "What the?!"

Blinky and Toby tugged on the ends of a rope from opposite sides, and a banner hung down that read 'Happy Sixteenth Jim' in different colors. Confetti flew down, and the group yelled out, "Surprise!"

"Happy birthing day, Master Jim!"

The more massive troll set the teen on his shoulder and smiled. "Good actor."

Blinky, Toby, and Winona faced the two with broad grins on each of their faces. "Tobias and Winona informed us of your human surprise birthday customs. Are you not surprised?"

Jim chuckled. "Um...that'd be one word for it."

"I was convincing," Aaarrrgghh said proudly, setting Jim on the ground. 

"Sixteen years! A propitious milestone. Sixteen is when young trolls master the command of their bowels." The scholarly troll explained earning a grimace from the human teens.

Vendel entered the training room with a bitter look on his old features and ordered that all decorations be removed immediately. Stating he did not want anything to disrupt the young Trollhunter's training. He glanced at Winona before leaving, and she was going to have visited him before she leaves Trollmarket today. Jim whispered to his mentor about him not telling Vendel about Claire's little brother. 

Aaarrrgghh grabbed a balloon, placing it in his mouth and popped it. The troll had come to enjoy balloon popping as he and Toby took down the balloons. Blinky shook his head at Jim. "Vendel doesn't believe we have a changeling problem and he won't simply take my word that Claire's brother has been replaced with one," He explained grabbing hold of Jim's shoulders. "But he's right about your training, and what way to celebrate your birthing day than to work on forestalling your dying day." 

Thus Jim began his training, and he had to chase Aaarrrgghh around the arena while also avoiding sickle blades from slicing him in two. The four-armed troll explained that speed and precision was the drill today, stating that Jim could not rely on his sword. The troll frowned at the hesitation the human boy had while chasing his far larger companion. "Master Jim doesn't appear to be himself," He said placing all four hands on his hips. " I thought with his birthing day being celebrated; I thought it'd add a spring to his step."

Toby shrugged. "Birthdays aren't Jim's thing."

"With such short lifespans, I thought they'd be cherished." 

Winona pursed her lips and sighed as she remembered the times Jim cried about his father. After a while, his tears dried but was still saddened by the abandonment on his birthday. "Not since his piece of shit dad left on his fifth birthday."

The six-eyed troll gave the human girl a pointed stare, and he placed all four arms on his hips. "Watch your language," He snapped. "This is a sacred place so I would appreciate if you kept your words pristine."

The older human raised her brows at the troll, she cursed in front of him before, but that was from the pain so that probably didn't bother him at the time. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked Blinky apologetically. "Sorry, Blinky," She mumbled.

The scholarly troll nodded, and his features softened, he sighed and returned to look at the young Trollhunter. He folded both pairs of hands behind his back, letting this new information sink in. Such an event can leave a bitter taste in one's mouth, it was very understandable of course and to be frank, the troll would've used such words just as Winona had. 

"It was when I moved in with my nana," Toby piped up. "his dad got him this awesome Vespa kit, but then he just took off. The parts laid in the garage untouched for years. Last thing I heard was he ran off with his girlfriend to be a ski bum in Vermont."

"A horrible tragedy," Blinky responded, his voice filled with sympathy. "Even more horrible that I had no idea."

Winona shrugged. "I mean it's not something anyone would talk about often, but still it hurt Jim and Aunt Barb when the guy left."

The group perked up when the lanky teen was able to run and climb onto a pendulum blade, finally catching up with the giant troll. Jim leaped but did not reach far enough to land onto Aaarrrgghh, but the green-haired troll was quick to catch him before falling into the forge. "Gotcha," The friendly troll rumbled. 

The expecting teen sighed in relief and felt herself get pulled into a side embrace by the blue troll, giving her a slight squeeze. Blinky had pulled the chubby teen to his side as well and rubbed their shoulders, giving them both a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona informs her mother about Vincent and a new character comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm super sorry about not updating on here! Honestly, my brain got pretty fried after writing almost every day for nearly six months so I needed to take a break for a bit. But I assure I'll be updating but I'm afraid it won't be regularly as I'd like. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter and leave me a kudos and a comment below! Oh btw, Schmoofs are actually a kind of troll in the book. Book Blinky used it on Jim's dad so Jim could sneak out without Jim's dad waking up. Enjoy!

After Jim's training session was deemed completed for the day, Winona had the two boys to continue the day without her. She had made an excuse that she wanted to see about getting more troll books from Blinky. The two boys didn't bother getting any interest from the older teen's fascination with learning about trolls. She waited until both boys were gone that she had asked Blinky and Aaarrrgghh to take her to Vendel to inform him about them to take her to Vendel to tell him about the draught's progress. 

Blinky insisted that he could tell the elder troll himself, but Winona wanted to say to him in person, and it felt better that way. So the two trolls guided the human to where Vendel resided in Trollmarket. As the three walked, the scholarly troll craned his neck to look at her with his six-eyed gaze. "How did the sleeping draught fare on you Winona?"

"It did what it was supposed to," She answered plainly. "I didn't get any dreams last night or any sign of that lady either, though I'm not any less tired than before."

Blinky raised a brow at her, concern evident in all six of his eyes. "Did you not take enough drops?"

Winona shook her head and smiled. "No," She patted her small bump. "that's only from being pregnant, and I'm not even halfway there yet."

The scholarly troll nodded. "Quite, I have no doubts that child-bearing can be tiresome."

"What is that like for trolls," The expecting teen asked. 

"What pregnancy," Blinky ran his thumbs on his top hands under his suspenders. "Well, its different for some species of troll. Some gestate just as humans do, others may lay eggs or send their young into another host's body."

Aaarrrgghh shuddered. "Schmoofs nasty."

Winona snorted at the name. "Schmoofs?"

"Schmoofs, or Schmooffingers, is a type of troll," Blinky explained almost too enthusiastically. "They're a parasite, scum of the earth!"

The group had reached the cave of the leader of Trollmarket, walking in Winona saw bright orange crystal of the Heartstone embedded inside Vendel's home. It illuminated the space, leaving a warm and welcoming glow. In the center, Vendel had his back to the group in front of a table and them, and he seemed to be working on something with his staff leaned against the table beside him. Before Winona could make herself known, the old troll spoke. "I take it the sleeping draught worked?"

The human girl raised her brows at the troll. "Um, yeah it did actually. I wanted to tell you that myself."

Vendel straightened out his posture, grabbed his staff, and made his way to the small group. He stared down at Winona, his grey eyes studying her. "Why tell me yourself? Blinkous or Aaarrrgghh could've done it in your stead."

Winona pursed her lips. "I don't like having someone do something for me when I can clearly do so on my own."

The white troll hummed at her response before strolling back over to the table he was at previously, grabbing a book and facing back to the three. "Since you are here perhaps you can explain why a human is having these dreams?"

The teen opened her mouth to answer, but the six-eyed troll beat her to it, placing hands on her shoulders and sides of her arms. "Winona is not an ordinary human, Vendel," He said gripping Winona's shoulders in his top hands. "She's a wizard."

The old troll set the book back on the table, and the information did not appear fazed by it. "I figured as much," He sighed. "That could also explain why the amulet chose the Trollhunter."

The lavender-haired teen shook her head. "I doubt that cause I'm adopted."

"Then I suppose that mystery will remain unsolved," Vendel's gaze traced back to the trolls, his eyes narrowing. "How long have the two of you known this information?"

Blinky shifted his six-eyed gaze anywhere else that wasn't at the leader of Trollmarket. He rubbed the back of his neck and wrung his wrists in his hands. "It may have been...a couple of weeks now."

The pointed look the white troll was giving both trolls reminded Winona of a parent scowling at his children for doing something they wrong. "And you neglected on telling me this information?"

The human pulled out her phone and glanced at the time, she widened her eyes, realizing she needed to pick up Jim's birthday cake. "Oh well look at the time! I need to go," She looked up at Vendel and placed her hands on the two trolls. "Blinky and Aaarrrgghh need to escort me back out, right guys?"

Both trolls caught on and nodded, eager to leave to avoid being chewed out by Vendel. "Indeed, let us not intrude any more of Vendel's time than we already have."

The white troll said nothing but continued to glower at Blinky and Aaarrrgghh as they left with the human. He shook his head and returned to what he was doing earlier before being interrupted by the three's presence. Vendel grabbed the book and his magnifying glass, returning to his reading of human sorcery. 

He had figured as much the Trollhunter's kin had magical properties about her, the wound on her back was apparent, but he felt it in his horns there was something unique about her. It was familiar even, and it frustrated him that he was left out of the loop of the new wizard in the midst of Trollmarket. The Elder of Trollmarket was sure to reprimand Blinky and Aaarrgghh for leaving such important information out when they return. Vendel sighed, they shall discuss the matter with Winona the next time she visits him for her treatment.

 

***THTHTHTH***

After Winona left Vendel's, Blinky had offered more of his books to read since the human had no problem with translating them. She agreed, and the scholarly troll had to be reminded by Aaarrrgghh not give her too many, being a bit overenthusiastic from spreading his knowledge. It made ever so eager to have someone who wanted to willingly learn about troll history, and it's culture. He had an entire library to show to her! But his companion was right, and he had to pace himself and gave the expecting teen a couple of books to not strain her too much. 

With that, the two trolls sent escorted her back to the crystalline staircase and bid their farewells for the time being. They had more matters to at hand, knowing a live changeling in the thick of Arcadia which gave evidence of that Kilehead Bridge was being restored. 

While they did that, Winona had to grab Jim's birthday cake, drop it off back at the house, and head to Katrina's. The expecting teen hadn't gotten the chance of meeting her biological uncle yesterday, but she was sure her biological mother would want to know. They were family after all.

She walked into Katrina's home to find the woman in the living room on the couch with a book in her hands, the older woman looked up from her reading and smiled. "Hi Winona," Katrina set the book aside and got up to hug the teen. "Did you come by for just a visit?"

"Yes, and I needed to tell you something."

Her mother's face slackened and held her daughter at arm's length, gripping her shoulders. Her mother's face slackened and held her daughter at arm's length, gripping her shoulders. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Winona shook her head. "No the baby's fine though my blood pressure is a little high," She tucked a lavender strand behind her ear. "I met my dad's brother yesterday."

Katrina's eyes widened and the grip she had on the teen's shoulders tightened. She swallowed, and her dark eyes seemed to stare off into a distance. Winona furrowed her brows and pursed her lips. "Are you ok, Katrina?"

The bobbed-haired woman blinked and gazed back to Winona, her expression stiffening. "You stay away from that man," Her voice dripped with caution. "He's extremely dangerous, and your father and I tried so hard to hide from him. Did he say anything to you?"

"He asked if I wanted to be his apprentice," Winona answered. "But I told him, no, and he also gave me a picture of him and dad."

Katrina released her daughter from her tight grip and took a few steps away from her, running a hand through her greying black hair. "If he's found you, then that means the rest of the Eclipse of the Hidden does as well, and they'll be coming for you. They're not going to let anyone get in their way in getting in what they want."

The expecting teen felt her blood run cold, her family and Draal were in danger. She didn't doubt Draal and Jim's skills, but a fight against a wizard or more made Winona's heart beat fast, and then there was her aunt. She could already feel her lungs tightening at the thought of anyone of them getting hurt. She glanced up at her mother, taking a steady breath before speaking. "What do we do?"

The older woman sighed. "I've spent years hoping I'd never had to say this but," She turned to face her daughter. "I'm going to train you to fight."

"What?"

Katrina crossed her arms over chest and rubbed her temple, hoping it would relieve a headache that was beginning to surface. "I know, but I'm not going to be here to protect you for very long." She strode over to Winona and placed a hand on her cheek. "But let me do this for you and my future grandchild."

The lavender-haired teen leaned into her mother's warm touch and smiled. "When do we start?"

*THTHTHTH*

Vincent growled in frustration at another failure, since his niece's rejection of his offer he had to make another plan. As of yet, he couldn't find one that was suited to succeed and his colleagues were not any better. He grabbed a glass bottle and threw against the wall behind him, narrowly missing the unexpected guest that entered his study. The blonde sighed, readjusting his hair back to its neat style. "Xander," Vincent said with a grin. "I wasn't aware you've returned."

The man known as Xander clicked his tongue and looked at the broken glass that used to be the bottle. "I wanted to surprise you," He glanced back at Vincent with his sea-foam green eyes. "I heard you've found your niece."

"Yes," The older man smoothed out his vest and rested his hands behind his back. "with the help of the Janus Order."

Xander tilted his head, his dark bangs covering over his eye. "The changelings?"

"Horrid creatures I know, but it was necessary," Vincent turned and rested his hands on his desk. "My dear brother and his lovely wife kept her hidden from me for far too long. I needed someone that was crafty enough where they'd succeed where I've failed." 

The younger man struts over to Vincent, pressing his hands on the man's shoulders, rubbing his thumbs into his back. "The important thing is that you've found her," Xander purred, pressing his mouth to Vincent's ear. "and I believe our reunion is long overdue, wouldn't you say?"

The blonde chuckled as he felt the man's lips press against his cheek. Vincent stood to his full height, towering over the younger man, and wrapped his arms around Xander's athletic frame. He brushed his knuckles against the dark-haired man's cheek before cupping it in his hand. "I can't help but agree more," Vincent murmured before capturing his lips in his.

***THTHTHTH***

Winona returned home after making arrangements for her training tomorrow, and she found her cousin frazzled. He was running around in the kitchen, cooking at a quick rate, she frowned as she glanced at some the food he already made. There a plate with steaming hot cornbread and a bowl of baked beans laying beside it. The older teen sighed. "What happened?"

Jim looked up from his stirring, his eyes filled with tension. "I got attacked by a troll bird today, and I can't ever be alone!"

Winona's frowned deepened, so much for giving Jim a good birthday. She shook her head of the thought, and it can still be fixed. She set her bag down and laid her hands on his shoulders. "We can make a plan to keep you company until we can kill this thing, sound good?"

The stirring in Jim's hand slowed, and his shoulders relaxed. "But for how long?"

The taller teen shrugged. "The sooner, the better, I guess," She walked over to the fridge. "Now it's time for me to give your present."

Winona grabbed the cake she had dropped off before going over to Katrina's and placed it on the counter. Jim set the bowl he had in his hands aside and looked up at his cousin. "You got me a cake?"

"Of course I did! A birthday isn't a birthday without a cake, Squirt!"

Jim chuckled. "No I guess not, but can we wait until mom gets back? She should be coming home soon."

The lavender-haired teen wrapped her around Jim's shoulders and pulled him close. "We sure can," She ruffled his hair. "Happy Birthday, Squirt."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona starts her wizard training and her Draal have a moment.

Another night without any sign of Morgana disrupting Winona's sleep and now she could focus on the day ahead today. For one, she was starting her wizard training today, and the teen couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She already knew how to fight, and truth be told, defending her cousin for most of his life taught her that. Then again this was most likely different than any skills she taught herself. 

The day started off usual; she got up to eat breakfast with her aunt and cousin, waved them goodbye, and she was hanging out with the troll in their basement. Winona wasn't able to do so too much yesterday, and she was too busy with Jim's birthday that she hadn't gotten the time. Still, she was there now, and it seemed the troll didn't mind too much as he had Church to keep him company. If the cat wasn't laying on her master's bed, then she was probably with Draal. Though Draal would never admit it, Winona believed he was wrapped around Church's finger. Or paw? 

She chuckled at the thought and said troll gave her a quizzical look. "What is it you find humorous?"

Winona stifled her laughter with a cough and shook her head. "Nothing," She crossed her legs in a lotus position and rested her hands on her knees. "So you want me to grab you some of Jim's birthday cake? I'm ok with getting you a slice."

Draal scratched Chruch's head who had decided she'd settle in the spiked troll's lap. "I appreciate the offer, but I will have to decline."

The lavender-haired teen shrugged. "Suit yourself." 

She wet her lips and furrowed her brows as her mind recalled the previous Trollhunter, Draal's dad. Winona had read some things here and there and from Blinky about Kanjigar the Courageous, but she didn't know much of his son's thoughts were. It was evident that Draal thought highly of his father, but he wasn't precisely talkative about him. "Draal, what was your dad like?"

Draal's head perked up, and he scratched his chin while the other still pet Church. "He was honorable and brave-"

Winona cut the troll off. "I've already heard about all that stuff, but I want to know about kind of father he was to you."

The hand that was scratching the one-eyed cat ceased, his shoulders stiffened. He was a good father, but our relationship changed when he was given the mantle of Trollhunter."

"How?"

Draal remained silent, but the cat that laid in his lap meowed in protest at the lack of affection she was given. He resumed scratching the black cat with his index finger, but his expression showed he was in deep thought. 

Winona feared that she had asked something wrong, but in a low voice, the troll warrior spoke. "When my father had assumed the role, he became more of my trainer than my parent. I pushed myself to earn a sort of approval from him, and when he wasn't training me, I was training myself. I craved for any admiration from him," He sighed. "but now I am not sure if he was ever...proud of me."

The human frowned, she could relate to how he felt. Her adoptive parents put a significant amount of pressure on her to be perfect at everything. She thought with every success she had that somehow Carol and Trevor would give her the love she deserved. It took some time for Winona to realize that nothing would ever be enough for the couple and it made her resent them for it. 

Though Winona was sure that Kanjigar was nothing like her adoptive parents, in fact, she'd bet her money on it. She placed a gentle hand on Draal's forearm and smiled. "With the way you're going, he'd be super proud of you."

The troll stared at her hand then his gaze drifted up to her face, her azure eyes soft and sincere. A small smile crept onto his stone features, and he nodded. "I would hope so," He murmured, looking into Winona's eyes. "I just wish I was certain."

For a moment the two stayed that way, looking at one another with comfort in comfortable silence until Winona's phone began to buzz. She removed her hand form Draal's arm and pulled her phone from her pocket. "Sorry," She looked down at her phone. "it's Katrina, I'm starting my wizard today."

Winona tapped her thumbs against her phone, typing the response down. A low rumble from the blue spiked troll was the only acknowledgment the human received as she texted away on her phone. After sending it, she stood up and patted Draal on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "We can hang out more when I get back, and I won't be gone any longer than an hour."

"Do what you must," He said. "I will remain here standing guard of the Trollhunter household.

As the troll spoke, Winona felt her hand tingle like it had done before when she had first made physical contact with Draal. She drew back her hand tucked into her pocket and bid her goodbye to both Draal and Church and left.

Once outside, she pressed her back against the door, the tingling sensation in her hand lingering. She sighed and flexed her hand, why was this happening?

***THTHTHTH***

Winona met with her birth mother in a heavily wooded area where the two would not be seen. Being some time in the evening gave the surroundings a slightly darker presence, but it assured more privacy for the two women. Katrina greeted her daughter with a simple wooden staff in her hand, and she smiled. "You ready?"

Winona nodded. "Good, we're going to start by summoning your weapon. Every wizard was born with a specific type even though they can manifest any kind, but this will come to you when you sense danger once you summon it. Close your eyes and keep the back of your hands open." The teen did as instructed and held her hands out, ready to hold her weapon. "Now tell me, what would you feel if you were in danger at this precise moment?"

"Fear." The lavender-haired teen answered. 

Katrina began to circle her daughter, her eyes studying her as she did. "As you should, fear is the momentum you need to fight your enemies but what else?"

Winona furrowed her brows as she dug deeper into her thoughts and she felt her palms heat up. "Anger?"

"Never use anger," Katrina chided, jabbing her staff into the ground. "Your enemies will use that, especially your uncle. Think harder, Winona!"

The teen took inhaled as she went even deeper into her mind, putting herself into a situation where she'd feel threatened. She remembered the time she ran into the house with her bat when Jim was fighting the changeling. "Passion."

"Excellent!" Her mother praised. "Use those two emotions to summon your weapon and our training may officially begin."

Winona concentrated on those feelings, the heat in her hands intensifying as if they were too close to a fire. She pushed it aside and continued to focus on her emotions to bring her weapon forth. She felt a pull from inside her chest, and her mind swirled, it was an odd sensation, but Winona continued to ignore that. Then she felt a heaviness in her hands, and everything she felt began to fade. 

"You did it, Winona!" 

The lavender-haired teen's eyes fluttered open, and they soon widened. In her hands was a double-ended spear; the middle a cherrywood color and the silver blades curved in opposite directions of the other. One end of the edge glinted in a beam of light that peaked through the trees showing the intricate marks carved into it. 

Winona couldn't help the grin that etched her features at the excitement of her new weapon, and she looked over at Katrina with eager eyes. "Now what?"

"Attack me."

"What?"

Katrina twirled the staff in her hands and got into a defensive position, her knees apart, and her staff pointed at Winona. "Do it!" 

The teen jumped at the tone of her birth mother's voice and did as she was told, running at her mother with her new weapon in her hands. As soon as she was close enough, the older woman side-stepped and hit her staff on the back Winona's knees causing her to fall.

"Again." Katrina took a step back and readied herself for another strike. 

Winona dusted the dirt off her jeans and shrugged off her over shirt, showing off the white tank top underneath. Grabbing her spear, she charged at Katrina again and took a swipe. 

The lavender-haired teen hissed, the wound still tender but she turned around jabbed at Katrina. The older woman blocked the hit and shoved Winona away with full force causing her back to make contact with a tree, hard. "Geez, you're not going easy on me." Winona groaned through clenched teeth. 

Katrina shook her head. "Your enemies will not, and you have to be able to defend yourself when your cousin or that troll that lives in the basement isn't there to help you. Now," She pointed her weapon back at her daughter's chest. "Again."

Winona sighed and pushed herself off the tree with a grunt, she rolled her shoulders and made another attempt of an attack. She brought the double-ended spear above her head and took another swipe. Katrina dodged it, but Winona brought the other end and cut into the older woman's side. 

The dark-haired woman cried out and fell to her knees, clutching her side where the teen had nicked her, her staff still clenched in her hand. Winona's eyes widened, and her posture relaxed as she crept over to her mother. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

Katrina took her staff and hit the back of her daughter's ankles, causing her to fall on her back. The older woman kicked the spear away, and she pointed the tip of her weapon to Winona's chest. "Never let your guard down," She moved the staff away and stabbed it into the ground. "You'll become vulnerable to your enemy."

"Noted," Winona panted. "but seriously are you ok?"

Her mother smiled and reached a hand out for her daughter to grab, pulling the teen back to her feet. "I'm fine. I ingested a potion that'd keep me immune to any attack of the magical kind, but the effects do not last long."

"Then I guess we shouldn't take too long," Winona crouched down and grabbed her double-ended spear, a smile on her face. "Ready?"

Katrina grinned back at her daughter, and they returned to their sparring lesson. 

Winona couldn't help but enjoy the new wizarding teachings, and it helped the expecting teen vent her frustrations. 

Everything that's been happening since returning to Arcadia Oaks. Trolls, wizards, three different worlds, and a lot of conflict in between. There was so much to handle, not to mention she was going to be a mother in a few months and starting college in the fall being added that didn't make it any better. She was in over her head with all that's been happening, but Winona knew she wasn't alone in this.

When it came time for the lesson to be over, the teen sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. Her weapon evaporated as her body began to relax. "That was a pretty good workout."

Katrina glanced down at Winona's small bump on her abdomen. "Not too much I hope."

The teen shook her head, a strand of purple hair sticking to her face. "It shouldn't, I'm physically active anyway so my body's used to this."

Winona went over to her bag and pulled out her phone, and she immediately became alarmed at the number of missed calls and voicemails from Jim. She listened to one of them, and the panic in his voice made her shudder. He was alone!

She shoved her phone back into her bag and grabbed her keys, slinging the back over her shoulder. "I've got to go!"

"Is everything ok?"

Winona grabbed her shirt and tossed it over her other shoulder. "Jim's in trouble," She rushed past her mother. "I've just got to go, but we can continue more tomorrow I promise!"

Katrina was then left alone, and she crossed her arms, letting out a sigh. It didn't take a seer to know there was a long road ahead for her daughter, especially if she was going to go up against her uncle and the rest of his followers. 

The lavender-haired teen hopped into her Mustang and floored onto the gas, speeding onto the road. She drummed her fingers against her steering wheel and Jim going to Trollmarket for protection. It was the nearest to the school, and she sincerely hoped that he was there. 

Her stomach dropped when she recognized her cousin's discarded bike, and he couldn't be far from that. Winona's eyes switched back and forth from the road to the sky, keeping a lookout for any sign of the Stalkling and Jim. They then widened when she found a familiar green-haired troll and Toby running along the bridge of the canals. She slammed hard onto the breaks to avoid hitting either one, the wheels screeching in protest. 

Winona gasped when she caught sight of the lightning lighting up the sky and her Jim falling. "Jim!" She screamed. 

She ran out of her car without shutting the door, and Aaarrrgghh jumped, catching the falling teen and rolled. Winona kicked her knees up and caught up to the giant troll, her heart racing. The gentle giant revealed the boy that was clutched to his chest, and Jim coughed and twitched while a blue spark danced across his armor. The human girl released the breath she had and smiled. 

"Gotcha." The green-haired troll rumbled, his smile mimicking Winona's. 

The group's eyes caught sight of a large object falling in front of the bridge and made contact below, shattering into many pieces. They looked over and at what was now the remains of the Stalkling. "This is why I hate birthdays," Jim spoke. 

Winona wrapped her arms around her cousin and squeezed him, causing the younger teen to groan in pain from the embrace. "I almost died once today, Winona. I don't need it to happen twice."

"Oh sorry," She released Jim from her hold and chuckled. "I got carried away." The lavender-haired girl turned to Aaarrrgghh and rested a hand on his stone arm. "Thank you."

He nodded, and Winona pulled out her phone for the time, she was relieved that she still had some time before she had to go home. She didn't need to worry Draal, she's seen him annoyed and angry, and she wasn't going to find out what bothered was. 

"Need to go to Trollmarket."

Winona blinked and glanced up at the big troll, pocketing her phone. "You want to tell Blinky about the troll bird getting smashed?"

Aaarrrgghh grumbled. "Yes."

Toby shrugged. "Good thing we already at the canals then."

Three humans followed Aaarrrgghh back to Trollmarket and were greeted by the scholarly troll who seemed to be a bit giddy about their arrival. 

Toby was the one to explain how Jim was able to kill the Stalkling in the air and how Aaarrrgghh caught him. "I knew you could do it, Master Jim! How do you slay the creature?"

"I just did what you told me," He beamed. "I used my environment as my weapon. I used my sword to direct the lightning back to me and my armor and used that electrocute it."

Blinky wrapped one of his top arms around the young Trollhunter's shoulders and held him close. "I am the utmost proud of you, Master Jim. Now I would like to escort you to the Hero's Forge."

The lanky teen groaned. "Can we skip the second round of training? I almost died."

The six-eyed troll shook his head and chortled. "I would not put you through more training after what you've endured today. Just come with me if you please?"

Winona and Jim shared a look, both were a bit suspicious, but the humans and Aaarrrgghh followed Blinky to the Hero's Forge.

"Dude, why are you all sweaty?" Toby asked, glancing at the perspiration emitting from Winona's face.

"Oh, I was doing my training when I got Jim's urgent calls." She answered wiping some of it away on her cheeks with her shirt. 

The chubby teen gasped. "Wizard training?"

"Yup."

"You've got tell us everything!"

Winona smirked. "How about I show what I'm able to do now in the Forge?"

"Oh my gosh! Even better!"

The older teen giggled at her excited friend, and he looked like he was to explode from overloaded enthusiasm. 

When the group arrived at the entrance of the training grounds, Blinky had insisted on covering Jim's eyes. Whatever he had in store for the boy, it was undoubtedly a mystery that four-armed troll wanted to unveil for himself. 

Blinky guided Jim to the center of the forge and Winona couldn't help but smile at what was in front of them. It was parts to a Vespa but where did Blinky get them? As far as she was aware, trolls didn't buy things from the human world.

"This better not be another surprise because I really think I can't handle anymore," Jim said as his eyes were still covered.

"No, no," The six-eyed troll shook his head. "If my calculations are correct, there are only a few more minutes to your birthing day. Time for one more present."

Blinky removed his hands covering the human boy's eyes, and Jim slowly began to light up at sight before them. He went to each part and called it by name before turning to his trainer, commenting that it was a 1955 Vespa. 

The troll historian chortled. "I thought perhaps one day that we could build it together. After your training of course."

Jim rushed over and clung to the troll in an embrace, taking the trainer by surprise. "Thank you! This is the best gift I've ever gotten."

Blinky returned the hug and patted him on the back, almost utterly speechless by the gesture. 

"When is your birthing day?" Aaarrrgghh asked the other two humans.

Toby scoffed. "Like I'd tell you, Wingman." 

The overweight teen held his fist out and the green-haired troll fist-bumped it.

Winona crossed her arms. "I already had mine this year."

Toby punched lightly punched her in the shoulder. "Ok, we're in the Forge. Show us the cool wizard stuff that you learned!"

"Ok, ok, geez," Winona laughed. "I'll show, but you've gotta chill, dude."

 

The expecting teen gave her some distance away from the two and made sure she wasn't too close to Blinky and Jim. She then took a breath and closed her eyes, her hands out with her palms up. Winona focused on what her mother taught her to summon her weapon. 

She concentrated on her fear and her passion, ignoring the familiar burning sensation in her hands. The teen dug hard into those emotions until she felt something firm in her hands. 

"Woah!"

"Interesting."

"That was so freaking cool!"

Winona opened her eyes and found herself circled by her friends, all amazed by what she learned. She grinned and set the tip of the double-ended spear on the ground. "Cool, huh? Katrina told me every wizard is born with their own weapon and this one is mine."

Toby was mesmerized by the spear while Blinky appeared to be studying it. He scratched his chin as he expected the top part of the blade. "Indeed," Blinky reached out and tapped it. "and you learned this today?"

Winona nodded. 

"Hey maybe we can put that up to the test tomorrow," Jim offered, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "You and I can spar."

"An excellent idea, Master Jim," Blinky said, his six-eyes looking back to the older human teen. "but what say you, Winona?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not," She smirked down at her cousin. "You're training won't matter too much cause I've always been the better fighter, Squirt."

Jim narrowed his eyes. "Oh, it is so on tomorrow!"

Winona sighed, relaxing her body which in turn the weapon in her hands, disappearing in a puff of golden smoke. "You bet it is."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona and Draal bond while Morgana gets inside her head.

After leaving Trollmarket, Winona came home to an empty house, well almost empty as there were Draal and Church. Her aunt wasn't home, and the teen assumed she was going to be working another late shift. Since moving into the Lake household, Winona had become accustomed to the doctor's work schedule. 

The lavender-haired teen stomped her foot twice on the ground, signaling to the troll down in the basement it was safe for him to come up. 

Steady, heavy footsteps crept up the stairs of the basement until she was face to face the spiked troll. The expression on Draal's stone features showed that he was none too pleased with her. She sighed, "I know I'm a bit late."

"That would be an understatement," He retorted. "It is past the 'hour' you said you'd return, I was prepared to search for you."

"I promise there is a reasonable explanation for my tardiness."

Draal crossed his arms over his broad chest and stared down at her, waiting for the human's reasoning for being late. 

Winona pursed her lips and gazed up at the troll's fiery gaze. "Jim had an emergency, and he got attacked by the Stalkling, nearly died but he succeeded in killing the Stalkling."

The brutish troll was taken back by her answer, but he believed her. "And where is the Trollhunter now?"

"He's staying the night at Toby's house, so it's going to be only us here until my aunt shows up," Winona tapped her chin in thought before smiling. "Give me a few minutes to take a shower, and I'll make it up to you for being late."

Draal sighed. "Fine, go ahead," He sniffed the air and cringed. "It seems you are in need of bathing after all."

Winona rolled her eyes and pushed past him, making sure he heard her call him 'jerk' and she swore she listened to the troll chuckle as she left. 

She went into her room and grabbed her pajamas before going into the bathroom. The switched on the shower and stripped herself of her clothes and closing the curtain behind her. 

The teen sighed as she felt the hot water relax her muscles and rinse off today's grime. Winona let her mind wander off a bit as she was calmer than she has been for the past week. 

It had been a bit stressful what with finding out her dad had an evil twin and a giant troll bird trying to kill Jim. You can say things were a bit hectic, but that is to be expected as she and her family were anything but ordinary, something Winona came to realize. The expecting teen was even more eager to raise her baby in such a strange family. 

The lavender-haired teen stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, but she suddenly stiffened as she felt a cold chill ran down her spine. 

"Winona." 

The voice of her nightmares, Morgana. 

"Winona."

She knew it wasn't coming from inside her mind as the voice sounded close. The teen felt her stomach become heavy as if it were filled with solid ice and her mouth became dry. This couldn't be happening again, and the sorceress couldn't be here. 

"Over here, my child."

Winona slowly craned her head over her shoulder and looked to see golden swirls in the bathroom mirror. She crept over to it with caution, her eyes becoming glued to the images transpiring inside it. Then they were soon replaced with the masked face of Morgana, her green orbs drilling into Winona's blues. 

"You cannot be rid of me so easily, Winona," The sorceress said smoothly, her eyes glowing as she spoke. "I am inside you. We are one."

The teen gripped the edge of the sink and her eyes narrowing. "Why can't you leave me alone? I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Winona, are you alright in there?" 

The young woman's head perked up at the sound of Draal's voice, and she turned her head and assured him she was okay. Winona looked back at the mirror and only saw her reflection, she sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead. So much for being free of Morgana's taunts and torments. 

Winona unwrapped herself of the towel and pulled on her pajamas and opened the door to come face to face with the blue troll. She shook off any lingering fear she had from Morgana's surprise encounter and smiled Draal. "Give me another moment to get some things from my room, and we can start." 

Before Draal could respond, the human pushed past him and went into her room, and he watched her as she began to grab all the pillows and some of the blankets off her bed. Winona walked up to him, the smile still plastered on her face, and she nodded her head to the stairs. "Come on," She adjusted one of the blankets over her shoulder. "You'll like what I have in store."

Then the lavender-haired teen jogged down the stairs carefully, avoiding slipping on one of the blankets she had. The troll furrowed his stone brows at Winona's retreating figure before following her into the living room. 

He ducked his head under the entrance to the room, and Draal watched as Winona took the cushions and the pillows off the couch, he snorted in confusion. "What is all this?"

"I'm making a troll nest," She answered, not bothering to see the astonished look on the troll warrior's face. "Or at least attempting too. You've been living down the basement for a while and in one of the books Blinky gave said you guys make nests kinda like gorillas or something."

After moving a few blankets and pillows in order and pushing the coffee table out of the way, Winona stood up from her work and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you think," She shrugged. "I mean I know it's probably not anything like your nest back in Trollmarket, but I thought I'd give it a shot, you know?"

Draal slowly made his way over to Winona's little troll project and inspected it. He had to admit it was an excellent attempt to make a troll nest almost entirely accurate, but any other troll would tell this was a human's work. The spiked troll looked back up at the human, and he tilted his head. "Why did you make this for me?"

Winona pursed her lips. "I figured you'd be a bit homesick and you're my friend, so I wanted to do something nice," She tucked a hair behind her ear. "It's ok if you don't like it."

The troll felt a bit of guilt weigh in his stomach as he watched the expression on the human's face change . Draal looked down at the pile of blankets and pillows and then back at Winona, he sighed before beginning to make himself comfortable. "This is...nice."

The teen perked up, her smile creeping back onto her face. "So you like it?"

"Could use some work," Draal smirked. 

Winona scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Would it kill you to make a compliment?"

The warrior chuckled and crossed his arms behind his head. "Perhaps."

The expecting teen shook her head. "Jerk," She mumbled and made her way to sit next to the troll. "Scooch over."

Draal obliged and Winona draped a blanket over her shoulders, and she grabbed the remote and clicked the tv on. "I know trolls don't know much about human movies so I'm going to pick a movie with lots of action I know you'd like."

He didn't respond but watched the human girl purse her lips as she scrolled through the television, searching for the perfect movie. Winona soon beamed when she finally found what she was looking for. "Yes! You'll love this movie!"

Draal looked up at the tv screen, and a muscular creature with green skin and a mask appeared, it peaked his interest. "What is this?"

"It's called Predator," Winona answered, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "A team of military enter a jungle, and they start realizing that they're being hunted down by that," She pointed to the being on the screen. "It's a great movie." 

The troll gazed at Winona then back to the screen, and he'd give this Predator a try, as the teen seemed to enjoy it.

There were moments where Draal roared with laughter at a character's death, or he complimented the creature's skill. There were some things that the troll said that caused Winona to give him a funny look or snort at his strange sense of humor. 

It wasn't until the end of the movie did the warrior notice Winona resting her head on his arm fast asleep with her arm wrapped around his arm and a hand gripping the blanket wrapped around her. Draal looked down at her, perplexed by how he hadn't noticed the human drifting off on him. He at first attempted to wake her up but she only groaned and snuggled closer into his arm. 

The troll looked at the clock on the wall, and he grunted in annoyance. From his time down in the basement, he had taken into account of the Bar-bu-rah's work schedule, and she was due to return soon. He looked back down at Winona's sleeping form and sighed, waking her didn't work as an option, and he wasn't going to get exposed to the only other human of the household. 

So, taking great care not to wake Winona, Draal lifted her into his arms and made his way to the stairs. He inwardly cursed at the creaks at every step he'd make, worried that the teen would wake up but became relieved when she didn't stir. 

Draal reached Winona's room and squeezed through the narrow door, before finally gently laying her onto her bed. He grabbed the remaining covers on her bed and covered her up to her chin. The troll watched the lavender-haired teen shift to her side, and a smile etched her soft features. 

For a moment, the spiked troll thought she was going to wake up for sure, but her eyes remained closed. He was a bit surprised on how much of a heavy sleeper the human could be. Draal wanted to take his leave, but he stood there, looking down at the sleeping form below him. 

The warrior studied Winona, taking notice of how content she looked. It was something he hasn't seen in her for since they met, given their first encounter didn't start off to a good start, but still, the teen looked peaceful. Draal had a sense of calm as he listened to the steady breathing as the human slept.

His fiery gaze drifted to her small bump on her abdomen, and his fists clenched, remembering that Winona's former mate left her this way. In troll culture, it was a great dishonor to abandon an expecting troll, and it was punishable by castration and death. If he were able, Draal would perform such a task, but that was probably not the wisest idea. 

Draal made his way to leave but stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder, and there was something about her that he felt a pull toward her. Whatever it was, it was undoubtedly unique.

The next morning Winona found herself tucked in her bed in her room. She remembered watching the movie with Draal last night and drifting off...crap. 

And she thought she was done being awkward around the troll and now the teen realized that he had carried her to her room last night. Perfect. 

Her thoughts were interrupted with Church making her presence known by marching into her room, meowing loudly. Winona got up out of bed and scratched her hungry pet's head, earning a purr from the one-eyed feline. 

After the lavender-haired teen fed her cat, she went downstairs to feed herself and continue with her morning routine. Winona decided on wearing cut off shorts, black and white converse, and a worn Motörhead shirt that had a few holes in it and drooped over her shoulder. She decided it was best to wear a tank top under it for Jim's sake, and the teen didn't want to embarrass her cousin further when she beats him today. 

Winona smirked at the thought, and she had years of defending his scrawny butt while he's only been in as many as two fights, three if you count the Stalkling. She had experience in fighting while Jim was still learning as it is part of his duty as Trollhunter. The teen couldn't wait to start the challenge, but there were some precautions she needed to take. 

She stared down at the small bump on her belly and sighed. Winona would need to get some protection so her unborn baby would not be harmed in the little duel between her and Jim. So she texted Katrina about training again today and asked about the potion that shielded her the day before. 

Her mother responded back saying she was about to ask about their next training session and would be happy to give her the same potion she drank that day. Katrina sent the location for their lesson, and Winona went on her way over.

The terrain for the wizard lesson was a bit different unlike last time it was more open, but it was far from anyone interrupting them. It was a grassy field with no building for miles and any if the teen had gone any further she'd be lead to a dirt road, it was peaceful. 

"Glad you could make it," Katrina said, bringing her daughter in for a hug. "I got you that potion you asked for. Is there any reason you wanted this?"

Winona shook her head. "Nope, just in case something happens."

The dark-haired woman quirked a brow at her daughter, sensing the lie she received. "You want to try that again?"

"Fine," The teen sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm going to be having a small duel with Jim, and I wanted to be on the safe side."

Katrina smiled and patted the younger woman on the shoulder. "Now was that so hard?" 

Winona rolled her eyes. "How about we start, please?"

"Very well. Come along."

Winona's birth mother leads her to the center of the field, and they stood some distance from the other. Katrina picked up her simple wooden staff and tapped it against the ground. "We're going to be doing something a bit different today. You have an idea why I brought you out here instead of the woods."

Winona shook her head. 

Katrina grinned. "The open space gives us a place where we'll be flying today."

The teen's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the statement. "Are you serious?"

"Very," The older woman twirled her training tool in her hands. "It's simple, relax your mind, but you'll have to keep your body in complete defense mode while we fight."

"Relax but don't relax," Winona scoffed. "Yeah, that makes perfect sense."

"Just listen to what I tell you."

Winona sighed and cleared her thoughts, moving everything aside to relax her mind. She took a deep breath and felt her feet leaving the ground. She opened her eyes and found herself a few feet above the grassy field. A part of her wanted to panic, but she pushed that away and kept her focus, floating even higher. 

Then she stopped moving, and the lavender-haired teen was still levitating and greeted by her mother who appeared to her in the air. "Excellent job, Winona," Katrina praised, her staff still in hand. "You were even able to stall your flying."

The expecting teen let out a shaky breath, the feeling of floating a bit high above ground scared her. "Yeah, I guess I stopped myself without realizing it."

The short-haired woman chuckled. "You're lucky you did that on your first try. When I first started flying, I couldn't stop! My trainer had to go up and put me back on solid ground."

Katrina let her daughter get used to the feeling of the new trick before beginning their sparring session. "Ok Winona, summon your weapon."

Winona did as instructed and her double ended spear appeared in her hands. Without warning her mother made the first attack and the teen blocked it and pushed her back. She made a jab at the older woman, but Katrina dodged it and spun around and smacked Winona's back with her staff. 

The younger teen cried out and turned and swiped at Katrina, nicking her in the side. The experienced wizard hissed and brought her weapon down, and Winona blocked it once more. The two were now physically at odds with each other, both pushing against each other. It wasn't until Katrina wrapped her ankle around the back of Winona's knee and pulled causing her to lose her position. 

Katrina took advantage of her daughter's vulnerability and made a stab at her. Winona kicked the staff out of her hands and landed on the ground below, and she looked back up with a grin causing the older woman to chuckle. "Not bad," She crossed her arms, sharing the smile. "You're a quick learner, and that's something you didn't get from me."

"That's great but could we talk more on the ground," Winona asked rubbing her stomach. "I'm getting a little airsick."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizard vs. Trollhunter!

After some more training on the solid ground, Winona was eager to get something off her mind. The small shocks, sparks, or whatever they were that happens between her and Draal, except that one occasion where she shocked Jim when her powers flared up. Still, what was that? It was evident that her emotions were influencing her abilities but what was the reason behind it?

Winona swallowed, wiping the sweat off the back of her neck. "Hey Katrina, there's been something I've been meaning to ask." 

Her mother took a sip of her water and furrowed her dark brows. "What is it?"

The lavender-haired teen wrung her wrists in her hands and sighed. "For a while now, I get a spark when I touch specific individuals. What does that mean and why does that happen?

Katrina smiled softly and patted at the patch of grass beside, beckoning for Winona take the spot next to her. The younger woman sat down beside her and sat in a lotus position, and looked at the other woman with curious eyes. 

Taking a breath, the sorceress stared out in the field in front of her and by the euphoric expression on her face, Winona could tell what her mother was going to would be light-hearted. "A wizard's emotions are tied to their powers, and the connection they have to others can influence them, especially to those they care strongly for."

Winona crossed her arms over her knees and rested her chin on the tops of her arms, looking at the long grass that decorated the land. It would make sense, she loved Jim and had protected him in the past but Draal? Sure she liked him and all, but it didn't make sense to the teen, but she continued to listen. 

Katrina looked over at her daughter and tucked a greying strand behind her ear. "The connection your father and I had was powerful, so strong it was something Vincent envied. A bond a wizard has to someone can be an unbreakable force. These 'shocks' you're feeling is your powers attempting to bond with someone."

The teen blew a strand off her face and gave Katrina a side glance. "Does it happen to every wizard?"

"Most of them but not all," Katrina answered. "Some go their entire lives without connecting to anyone."

Katrina tilted her head. "Who are your powers trying to connect to?"

"It's been mostly Draal, but it happened to Jim once," Winona said pulling up some grass.

"And that's the troll that's been living in your basement?"

Winona nodded. 

"I understand your relationship with Jim but how is your relationship with Draal?"

The lavender-haired teen hummed. "I like him, and he's a good friend, bit of a brute, but fiercely loyal."

Katrina smiled. "Most trolls are," She furrowed her brows and rubbed her chin. "But is there anything in particular how you feel about him? How your relationship with Jim may differ?"

Winona sighed and tried thinking about how she feels about the troll. How she was with him was different from Jim, for one Draal was keeping a secret for her from Jim, so she knows he's trustworthy. In some ways, the expecting teen felt odd around him. It could be because that Winona was still adjusting to living with a troll but she felt unsure. It certainly didn't help when she realized that Draal had tucked her in last night.

"I mean, he's not like a brother or anything, but there isn't much of a difference how I am between him and Jim."

"Hm, yes," Katrina got to her feet and wiped the dirt off her pants."Perhaps, there is a hidden connection between the two of you?"

"I guess that would make sense," The teen shrugged, and she furrowed her brows. "So a wizard can form some magical bond with anyone?"

"Yes, even normal beings that don't have an ounce of power. You have any more questions for me?" She reached her hand out for Winona to grab.

"Just two," Winona said, grabbing her mother's hands and being pulled to her feet. "How do I know if my powers connected to anyone and why does it happen?"

"It's different for everyone I'm afraid," Her mother said rubbing her back. "but you'll know once it does and no one is sure why it happens. We only know the stronger the bond, the stronger the magic, and it's best when the two are together for it to come in full effect."

Winona nodded and bid Katrina goodbye, promising the other for another training session tomorrow. It was on the drive home did the teen think about what her mother had said, a wizard's powers can bond to anybody. It was clear that it will attempt to tie onto those the wizard sees platonically because Winona's tried with Jim some time ago. 

Even if they weren't blood-related, Winona would always see Jim as her little cousin she'd beat bullies up for. But then there was Draal, whom she was beginning to become close with, the troll was the primary target of her powers, and the human wasn't sure how she felt about that. 

She drummed her thumbs against the steering and bit her bottom lip, becoming a wizard was confusing. It would be all fine, and dandy had she just been some regular and unimportant wizard, but no, she was made to be the vessel of some evil sorceress. 

Winona sighed, it was even harder she had to keep this from most of the meaningful people in her life. Her family had enough to deal with in their own lives. She was for sure not going to mention her link to Morgana to any of her troll friends if they knew she'd be crucified.

The expecting teen placed a hand on her small bump, and she had her baby to think about. Winona couldn't take the chance of getting executed for something she had no control over. No, until she and her mother settled this, she wasn't going to mention this to anyone. Not even Jim.

She sighed, it was for the best this way, and Winona hoped the problem with the Eclipse of the Hidden would end soon cause she did not want to involve any of her friends in this. This was her and Katrina's problem and theirs alone, no one else needed to get wrapped up in it. 

Perhaps after some friendly sparring, it would take her mind off of the magical feud. The teen felt a grin etch her features, and she was going to enjoy wiping the floor with Jim. Come to think of it, and this could be a good lesson for him to help hone his skills as the Trollhunter. 

Before becoming the Trollhunter, Jim wasn't a fighter cause he never wanted to get in trouble which is fine because he's such a good kid, but there comes a time when someone needs their ass kicked. Kicking someone's ass was something Winona was moderately good at so she believed she'd be a good teacher for him. She was not Blinky or Draal but getting taught by a human could also benefit the younger teen, especially one he was familiar with. 

By the time Winona had reached the canals, the sun was setting, and Jim and Toby were pacing around. She grabbed her bag and stepped out of her mustang before locking it and making her way to the two boys. "Sup fellas," She said with a smirk adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. 

"About time you showed up," Toby said folding his arms. "We've been waiting for like twenty minutes."

Winona clicked her tongue and ruffled Jim's hair. "Aww, eager to get your butt handed to you, Squirt?"

Jim smacked her hand away and glared up at her. "Don't get cocky now Winona. I have the Sword of Daylight."

"And I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Winona simpered. "Now come on, I'm sure Blinky is looking forward to this as much as we are."

The younger teen huffed and pulled out the horngozzle from his messenger bag and carved out the portal to Trollmarket. The human trio entered and was greeted by Blinky and Aaarrrgghh at the end of the crystalline staircase.

The troll historian attempted to keep a professional demeanor, but Winona could tell he was looking forward to this friendly duel. 

The group then made it to the Hero's Forge, and Winona took the protection potion her mother had given her and uncorked it and gulped it down. Most of her companions gave her a bewildered expression, but Blinky looked more curious than the others. 

"What was that?" He asked, eyeing the empty vial. 

"Just a little protection if it gets a bit rough," Winona answered putting the object back in her bag. She set her bag down and approached one end of the arena while Jim took the opposite. 

Blinky clasped both sets of his hands behind his back and breathed, feeling conflicted about this event. One side he was wary about throwing Winona into Jim's sparring session and the other wanted to see how Jim would fare against her knowing she was a wizard. "When the two of you are ready, you may begin."

Jim summoned his armor and got into position, pointing his sword at his opponent. 

In gold smoke, Winona conjured up her double ended spear and twirled it in her hands, feeling her magic spark at the touch. "Come at me, Squirt." She taunted. 

Her cousin narrowed his eyes and charged, swinging his sword at Winona. She blocked it and shoved him away before jabbing at him. Jim stepped away, missing the attack the taller teen had made. 

He swung his sword again, and it came in contact with one end of Winona's spear causing a clang between the two magical metals.

The older teen head-butted Jim and he let out a grunt, stumbling away from her. "Hey!" He exclaimed rubbing where his cousin hit him. 

Winona shrugged. "Don't be such a baby. You're fine." She twirled around and swiped her spear against his side. 

"Oof!" 

The impact from the blow caused Jim to be thrown back a couple of feet, but he remained on his feet, his sword at her and caught his breath.

Winona tilted her head and smiled. "Is that all you got?"

Jim gripped his sword tight and ran at her again, attempting to bring it down against his cousin's spear. She stepped to the side and kicked the back of his knees making him fall on his stomach. 

He rolled over to his back, and the lavender-haired teen pointed her weapon at his face. "Give up?"

Jim shook his head and grinned. "Not a chance." 

He swiped his feet against her ankles and Winona fell on her butt with a grunt. Jim took this opportunity to bring his sword down, but she kicked him in the chest, getting a distance between them. She got back up to her feet and bent her knees, spear at the ready for the young Trollhunter's next attack. 

The dark-haired teen charged her and sliced his sword at her, cutting her arm. Winona hissed at the burning sensation that came from it, but she swallowed the pain and pushed on. A combination of her powers and adrenaline caused her to swing her spear hard against Jim's armor. The force of which caused him to fly to the other side of the arena, the crown of his head the near the edge. 

Winona marched to the teen as he recovered from the attack. She brought help her weapon above her head, but Jim held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I tap out," He moaned holding his side and his armor disappeared. "You win."

She sighed and her spear dissolved in gold smoke, and she cupped her hand over her ear. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

Jim rolled his eyes. "You win." He said bit louder, his voice echoing in the Hero's Forge. 

Winona chuckled. "Told you I was a better fighter," She said holding her hand out for the younger teen to grab. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

He groaned, gripping the older teen's hand. "I've had worst."

"So I've been told," She deadpanned and quirked a brow, pulling the human Trollhunter to his feet. "You know that's not comforting right?"

"Sorry."

The two trolls and Toby ran up to the two, and chubby teen hardly contained his enthusiasm from the duel. "That was awesome! I mean I'm glad you didn't fall off Jimbo but seriously was quite the show! I even have it recorded!"

Toby held up his phone with a broad smile on his fat cheeks. 

"That was indeed quite the site, Master Jim, and Winona," Blinky spoke with an equally large smile on his stony features placing two hands on the humans' shoulders. "This was certainly an extraordinary duel, and I would hope that you have learned something from this, Master Jim."

"Yeah," Jim grunted. "don't make Winona mad."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky and Winona bond!

Sometime after the duel between Winona and Jim had finished, Blinky was amazed by the lack of any visible marks present on the older teen. They all saw the young Trollhunter had taken a hit on her, but Winona had explained it was from the potion from earlier. 

"Katrina said that it shields me from any magical harm but trust me, I felt that." She said rubbing where the cut would have been. 

The sting from the Sword of Daylight lingered, and it made her skin tingle from the touch of the magical weapon. Whether the sensation was a side effect of the potion doing its job or the contact from the sword, Winona wasn't sure, but it sure did smart.

When the lavender-haired glanced at Jim's guilt-ridden face, it made her frown, and she rubbed his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up Jim, stuff happens, and we get carried away," She soothed. "besides this wasn't a real fight and no one was actually hurt."

"She is right Master Jim," Blinky spoke, all four hands clasped at his front. "but if this were a real fight you surely would have been slaughtered which means your training needs to be harder if you're going to go up against Bular."

"Great, just what I need. Like my life needs to be harder than it already is."

Winona grasped the boy's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You listen here to me, Squirt," She said firmly. "In some ways, I can understand your frustration but this training is keeping you alive, and no matter how hard, it's working. We're going to get through this, and we'll be going through this together, understand?"

Jim paused letting Winona's words sink in before smiling. "Yeah, thanks, Winona."

Winona smirked and ruffled his dark hair. "No problem, Squirt. It's what family is for."

***THTHTHTHTH***

After arriving from Trollmarket, Winona to settle herself on the couch, kicking her feet back and letting out a sigh. She grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV, her feet were killing her, and her arm still felt a bit sore, but she wasn't going to let Jim know that. On the ride home, she told him that the pain was gone and he didn't need to beat himself over it anymore. It seemed to work some, but the expecting teen could still tell that the guilt was still eating at him.

"You wanna watch a movie tonight, Jim?" She asked, watching as her cousin hauled his backpack over his shoulder. 

He shook his head. "Sorry, I got homework. Maybe another time?"

Winona smiled reassuringly, hoping to hide the slight disappointment. "Sure, let me know if you need help."

"I will." Jim jogged up the stairs and left Winona to herself. 

The expecting teen sighed and placed her hand on her small bump, rubbing her thumb against the smooth curve. She liked to hope that Jim wasn't too stressed out over school and having to protect troll-kind from the release of an even more evil troll that eats humans. 

Winona could relate to a certain degree of what he was going through, but she couldn't tell anyone about it. A wizard cult wanted to take her and summon Morgana to possess her for who knows exactly why and said sorceress was also taunting her and she was going to be a mother in a few months. So much for one person to deal with is hard but it was something that she had to do and for her to do alone. 

Of course, she had Katrina to help, but her mother had her health to focus on, and Winona could only hope that she hasn't put any strain on her with the wizard training.

Winona couldn't risk anyone realizing her lineage to Morgana le Fay, nobody is ever to know, and she intended to keep it that way until her problem had been solved. With some aid from Katrina, she was going to take down Morgana, her uncle, and every loyal member of the Eclipse of the Hidden. 

It was time to cut the head off the snake, and she was going to be the one holding the knife.

***THTHTHTHTH***

The pain from the young Trollhunter's sword had faded, and it was able to put Jim a little more at ease about hurting Winona. He wouldn't be able to forget about it for the rest of his life and had sworn to himself that he would never hurt anyone he cared about again. That was a promise that he could never break.

He enjoyed the fact that his cousin back in his life, it felt a bit easier that he had another person for him to rely on. Sure she has changed a bit, but not by much in his eyes. There were some physical aspects that she'd never let him live down, the height comparison for one. 

Winona probably grew a whole foot since leaving, and she was about six foot tall now while he only stood at five feet and five inches tall. Short by male standards but Jim was sure he was going to have a growth spurt soon! Still, her nickname for him was demeaning at times, but sometimes he couldn't help but enjoy it. If it came from anyone else, it'd cause his self-confidence to be lower than it is right now. 

Still, Jim enjoyed being reunited with his cousin again, but he couldn't help something was off with her. Maybe it was her getting adjusted to a whole new world just as he was when he found out about trolls but something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. What was inside that vial Vendel gave her? Why wasn't Winona so open to answering?

He asked Blinky about it once, but he shrugged him off by stating he didn't know anything about their business. It made the young teen suspicious about the way his trainer answered as he made sure all six-eyes avoided his gaze. Something was going on that Blinky and Vendel knew about Winona that left Jim out of the loop, and he was going to figure out what.

He picked up his phone from his nightstand and texted Toby, and he was going to need help.

***THTHTHTH***

The next morning after Jim had left for school, Winona decided to go ahead and visit Trollmarket. She found Draal asleep when she went to check on him to give him some breakfast and did not wish to wake him. Besides, she needed to return one of the books Blinky gave her and to express her opinion on it. 

The one troll book he had given her was about a past trollhunter known as Maalik the Malicious. He had been a blacksmith before becoming a trollhunter, and by troll standards, he was middle-aged when it was passed onto him. Though older than most trollhunters when they started, he was perhaps one of the strongest among them. 

Maalik proved his worth when he defeated a vallenee, a creature known to for its acidic blood and rows of razor-sharp teeth that could cut through stone like butter. He then cut off its skin, made it into a cloak, and presented it Rundel, who was the father of Vendel, as a gift. 

Winona had no idea how old Vendel is, but if his father had received a gift from a trollhunter, then that had to be a heck of a long time ago. She clutched the book close to her chest, and she loved learning about a whole new culture, especially when it was such an ancient and yet magical species. Honestly, she couldn't hide her excitement, and the thought of only scratching the surface of this culture made her giddy. 

She laughed, she was such a nerd. 

The expecting teen had texted Blinky of her incoming arrival before leaving, and she was greeted by him and Aaarrrgghh at the bottom of the crystal stairs. She handed the ancient history book back to the scholar troll, and he immediately asked her about her thoughts on it. 

She beamed. "I loved it! Maalik the Malicious sounded like quite the trollhunter."

The six-eyed troll tucked the book under one of his arms and smiled. "Indeed he was," He placed one hand on her shoulder, and the three walked through Trollmarket. "I had an idea you would like it, and I am surprised you read the whole thing this soon."

Winona shrugged. "I've always been a bit of a fast reader and besides being open to a whole world is a much different experience than reading Jane Eyre." 

"I have no doubts as I am familiar with that human book," Blinky chuckled, gripping one of his suspenders and one pair of his eyes looking at the human girl. "How have you been faring, Miss Winona? Any of those nightmares you've had returned?"

"Just call me Winona, Blinky, we're friends, so there isn't a need to so be formal," Winona corrected gently before shaking her head. "And no, I haven't had a single nightmare since Vendel gave me that potion and I've been doing well thank you. We both have." She patted her small bump. 

One of Blinky's eyes gazed down at Winona's belly before glancing back up at her. "That is good to hear and apologies, its a force of habit I'm afraid."

"I understand, and I appreciate you being polite anyway. That's one of the reasons I like you but how have you guys been? I didn't get you guys in trouble with Vendel, did I?"

"No worry," Aaarrrgghh rumbled from the other side of the human, giving her a warm smile. "No trouble."

"Oh yes, it would take a bit more for Aaarrrgghh and me to get into serious trouble with Vendel," Blinky assured, clasping his top hands to his front. "And frankly I have done worst to be on the receiving end of Vendel's wrath than not mentioning a wizard in our midst."

Winona snorted and quirked a brow. "You? Mr. Bookworm?"

Blinky chuckled. "Yes, I know it sounds farfetched, but it was all from me and jumping to conclusions far too soon. Ah, here we are!"

The three arrived at Blinky's cave, and the two trolls let Winona enter first before entering themselves. 

It never got old to see the scholar troll's library, it was vast with thousands of books around and the smell reminded of her grandfather's private library. It felt good to be here.

Winona sat into a chair and sighed, crossing one leg over her knee and shrugged off her bag, setting it down next to her in the seat.

Since becoming pregnant, she didn't have as much energy as before, but it was one of the many things that she would have to adjust. Some were hard, such as not being able to fit into some of her clothes like she used to. That was frustrating, but Winona was fully aware there more to come from what her aunt had informed her. 

Blinky set the book Winona had returned on one of the shelves before plopping himself down in the chair across from the lavender-haired teen. He placed both sets of his hands in his lap, and the two talked more about Maalik the Malicious while Aaarrrgghh decided he'd curl himself beside his friend. 

Blinky and Winona's conversation about the past trollhunter included debates, theories, and overall geeking out. Then it went into a different territory topic, their personal lives but it had been the six-eyed troll that had started it. 

"Master Jim has mentioned that the father of your child isn't in involved anymore," He clasped his top hands and his eyes soft. "If you don't mind me asking, and you have the right not to answer, and I apologize for such a question, but I am curious as to why."

Winona clenched the fabric of her skirt until she felt her nails almost digging through to her flesh. She breathed through nostrils and chose to look down at the stone floor. "You're ok," She licked her lips. "It's not something I like talking about but I trust you, and you're my friend, so I'll tell you."

The teen looked back up at her troll friend and leaned into the chair and crossed her arms. "He told me he wasn't ready to be a father, and to be honest? I think it was really an excuse to dump me to be with the girl he was cheating on me with."

Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Winona shrugged. "From what I can tell, my family has bad luck in choosing men that leave, whether by choice or force. My birth father died in a motorcycle accident, my uncle left my aunt and Jim, and my baby's father dumped me because he was a coward. I'm starting to think that we're cursed not to find true love."

Blinky shook his head and got up from his seat and got on his knees, so he was eye level with Winona. "You listen to me here Winona Williams," His voice was firm, but his eyes held a gentleness to them. "I cannot predict when or with whom but a young human woman such as yourself will find love one day."

Winona smiled. "Thanks, Blinky, but for now I'm going to settle giving my love to my friends and family. They're the ones that matter."

He nodded and got back to his feet. "Of course, as you should."

Deciding to change the subject, the human furrowed her brows as a thought popped into her head. "What can you tell me about Kanjigar?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new-ish character returns!

"What can you tell me about Kanjigar?"

It was a question that Winona had been curious about asking since Jim explained about the existence of trolls and mentioned his predecessor. The fact the fallen troll was also Draal's father piqued her interest even more. 

Blinky perked up immediately when she asked, all six of his eyes lighting up and rubbed all four hands eagerly. "What would you like to know?"

Winona shrugged. "I don't know. How about we start with how he was as a Trollhunter I guess?"

"Oh, he was the best! Kanjigar was known as 'Kanjigar the Courageous' who never backed down from a fight!"

The scholarly troll then began a lecture about the past troll, his most significant achievements, and his hardships. There were moments where Winona couldn't get what he said with how fast his speech was going, but it was Aaarrrgghh that had to remind him to slow down. Blinky apologized before going back to what he was saying before losing control. 

Hearing about Kanjigar made Winona realize how much pressure Draal had to be perfect in his father's eyes but also those of that resided in Trollmarket. She was sure everyone had high expectations about him being the next trollhunter and him being just as or exceed his father's reputation as the best.

 

The human teen could relate to this, growing up in an upper-class family put her in an unwanted spotlight, and if she screwed up, it would look bad on her adoptive parents. 

The memories of her childhood made her swallow and wring her wrists in her hands. 

"You ok?" 

Winona blinked and realized she had Aaarrrgghh staring at her while Blinky was unaware that he had spoken. She smiled at the gentle giant and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok."

The blue stopped in his tracks and looked down at her. "I'm sorry?"

"Um, I was wondering if we could talk about something else about Kanjigar."

"Such as?"

"Like how he was as a person?"

"Good friend." Aaarrrgghh rumbled. 

Blinky nodded. "Very much so," He smiled at the memories of the fallen warrior. "Many here in Trollmarket could call him so, especially Aaarrrgghh and I."

The smile on the troll historian's face faltered, and he sighed, crossing both of his arms behind his back. Sensing his friend's discomfort, Aaarrrgghh got up from where he was at and nudged Blinky's side with his nose. The blue troll chuckled and rubbed his green hair, appreciating the comfort. 

Blinky glanced back up at Winona, resting one hand on his companion while the rest returned to rest behind his back. "We were there when he fell."

Winona's eyes softened, that must've been such a traumatic vent to see that to a friend. "May I ask what happened?"

"Certainly," Blinky answered, returning to his chair across from the human. "Kanjigar was going on one of his patrols where he encountered Bular, son of Gunmar, that morning. Aaarrrgghh and I suspected something was off before he left, so we followed through the sewers. When we got there, we weren't able to aid him, as the sun was rising. Then, I believe, Kanjigar knew he wouldn't win that battle and let himself fall, and he turned to stone and was smashed when he made contact with the ground. We're still recovering his pieces as we speak."

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that," The human teen swallowed the lump in her throat. "I can't imagine having to go through that."

Blinky smiled fondly. "Your condolences are much appreciated, my dear. We aren't in mourning as much as we once were but Draal is most likely going through it still."

Winona pursed her lips and nodded. "That makes sense. Kanjigar was his dad after all."

Aaarrrgghh chuckled. "Kanjigar funny. Make jokes."

The human raised her brows at the giant troll. "Really? He doesn't come off that way, but then again I didn't know him. What kind of jokes he'd make?"

The green-haired troll opened his mouth to respond, but Blinky stopped by covering his mouth his hands and pointed a finger at Winona. "The kind not suited for your ears."

The lavender-haired teen rolled her eyes and snorted. Whatever kind of humor the deceased troll had was something Blinky had deemed too inappropriate for her. If she were honest, if he knew the sort of things she heard and saw, he might not think much of it. Winona has been to enough parties to know this, but then again trolls may have a different sense of humor. 

Certain that his friend wasn't going to blurt out anything he didn't approve of, the six-eyed troll removed his hand from Aaarrrgghh's mouth and returned it to his lap. 

He sighed. "But yes, Kanjigar's comical sense was...colorful, but he took his role professionally as much as any trollhunter. No matter how small or minuscule, he always finished the job.

"He sounded like quite the troll, wish I could've met him."

"I believe you would've liked him and he may have helped you with your situation if he were here today."

Winona frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's not talk about that."

The human's tone caused the scholar troll furrowed his stone brows, and he leaned forward and balanced two of his elbows on his knees. "Did something happen?"

"No, I just don't want to talk about it today so drop it!" Winona snapped causing Blinky to hold his top hands up defensively.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you."

The expecting teen sighed and ran a hand through her dyed hair, regretting being so defensive with the troll as he has done nothing but help her with the Morgana situation. 

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off," She placed her hand on her rounded belly and rubbed her thumb under her navel. "I guess it's my hormones flaring up."

Blinky gave the expecting teen an understanding smile. He was aware of the phrase thanks to the two boys who explained it to him the last time they were in Trollmarket. "You're fine. Going through such a physical change such as pregnancy can make one capricious."

Winona smiled, she wished she had known about the blue troll earlier in her life cause she could've used a friend like him. He was kind, supportive, and smart. But then again he doesn't know about her connection to Morgana so that could quickly change in a second. She doesn't need to think about that, not now. 

She took a breath and decided to continue enjoying her time with Blinky and Aaarrrgghh. 

 

***THTHTH***

Nearly two weeks and Xander had nothing exciting to report to Vincent about his niece. All he had was that the girl would stay home, go with a couple of kids, or head out to the library.

He sighed and tapped his manicured nails against the armrest of his car. He never liked doing stakeouts, as he preferred going in and doing some digging. Being a private detective had its perks of course, but it got boring when it was a cheating spouse half the time. 

Of course, this was Winona Williams, not an unfaithful wife having an affair with her brother-in-law. So something nagged at him in the back of his mind there that there was something worthy of passing to his lover.

Xander hummed and stepped out of his vehicle, the muscles in his legs stretching for being contained for so long. He bent his back backward earning him a few cracks before shutting and locking his car. 

He sneaked over to home and looked around to make sure he wasn't seen and walked around looking for a way in. The dark-haired man settled for the backyard and waved his hand over the doorknob, muttering a chant and a swirl of teal smoke surrounded it. The wizard smiled when he heard a click and letting himself into the house.

His seafoam green eyes scanned his surroundings, and it was simple like any other family home he's seen. A plain living room and an ordinary kitchen, so dull and not too much to look at otherwise. A frown formed on his sharp cat-like features, he figured there be some excitement. No matter, he had a job to do and a lover/boss to please. 

Xander decided to go up the stairs and peeked through each of the doors before finding a bedroom that suited a teenage girl. Inside, there was a pile of clothes with a sleeping black cat cozied themselves in it. The wizard undercover couldn't help but want to go over and disturb its sleep, but as much as he tried to pet the little creature, he had a job to do. 

He looked around, going through the dresser, around the feline, and finally under the bed. There was something under there and being curious, he pulled it out, and his eyes widened. It was an old book written in a familiar language. He knew it wasn't any human language, wizard or regular alike. 

Xander grinned, he finally he had something to report and pulled out his phone and snapped a picture and sent it to Vincent. The private eye pocketed his phone and returned where he had found it. He exited the room and shut the door behind and walked down the stairs, the expression he had not left his face. 

But then he felt his hair stand up on the back of his neck, his experience as a spy and an assassin told him one thing. He was being watched. 

The wizard felt his hands heat up, summoning his gladius sword to him. He looked behind him, and his lean body hit the ground, pushing him back until he met contact the front door. The man groaned in pain, and he felt like he was hit by a truck. 

He looked up and was met with a fiery gaze of a creature he had not seen in centuries, a troll. Male from what he can tell from the large muscles and there wasn't much of a sign any female parts. Light blue with large thick horns adorning his skull and a nose ring in the center of his face. 

Xander chuckled. "Finally something worth thrilling around here."

The troll snorted and charged at him, letting out a loud roar. The troll grunted and charged at him, letting out a loud cry. The man rolled out of the path and decided to have his way with the beast before he returned to the base. 

He yelled an enchantment and through a blue fireball at his back, angering the being before aiming his stony fist at the wizard. Xander dodged the punch and smirked, making the troll let out an annoyed growl. 

The wizard twirled, and his weapon grazed his opponent's forearm, but that didn't do much good as his opponent kept making hits at him. He was undoubtedly a challenge, something Xander hasn't had since his times in the arenas in Rome. 

The dark-haired man made an error with his footing and gasped as the troll grabbed hold of his chest, squeezing him until he felt his lungs ache. The enormous beast forced him up the wall, and his face inched closer to his until Xander could smell his rancid breath. 

"I don't have a thing for trolls, but I'll give it a shot." He coughed while having a smirk on his face and struggled against the creature's hold. 

The troll snorted, not amused by the wizard's humor. "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

The beast put a bit more force in his grip causing the human to squirm. Xander rasped and patted the beast's enormous hands. "I believe I've wasted enough time."

Before his attacker could react, the wizard pressed two fingers between the troll's eyes and summoned his magic, knocking the brute out cold. 

Xander stood up to his full height and straightened out his leather jacket and nodded to the unconscious beast. "Until we meet again, lovey." 

And he made his way out, narrowly missing two teen boys entering the home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group investigates the break-in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm working hard to update regularly, and in my efforts, I ended up making a longer chapter! On another note, I voice cast my OCs for In Over My Head! You ready? Well, you'll have to see the endnotes to find out! Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and before I forget, credit goes to Moogle for the name of Blinky's species! ~TheWriter'sMistress~

Jim didn't expect much when he and Toby got home, along with a cat and Winona maybe, but this was something the exact opposite of that. His large troll friend passed out on his kitchen floor put the teen on alert, and his armor summoned itself. His house guard wouldn't be out unless there was a reason and he instructed Toby to stay with Draal while he searched the house.

With the Sword of Daylight in his hands, he took cautionary steps around the house. Going up the stairs and each of the rooms, making sure his back wasn't turned in case of oncoming attack. When he finally settled on Winona's bedroom, he was startled by Church darted out from under the bed and ran past between Jim's legs. 

"Crazy cat," He muttered, his heart beating fast under his armor. 

After further inspection of his cousin's room, he deemed it safe and returned to the kitchen where Toby was trying to wake up the unconscious troll. 

"No one's here," Jim informed. "Have you contacted Winona or Blinky?"

"I texted them both, and Draal is really out of it. I've tried some smelly socks or make some noise, but nothing worked," Toby grunted as he stood back up from a knelt position. "And I am not slapping him! Like what if he wakes up and kills me?!"

"Well, I guess we have to wait until Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and Winona get back because even with my armor I can't move him to the basement myself."

"What do you think happened?" 

"I'm not sure," The young Trollhunter looked at his friend's form. "but whatever happened it can't be good."

***THTHTH***

Winona was startled when she and Blinky received an urgent text from Toby, telling them someone may have broken into the house and fought off Draal and he kayoed. It would be half an hour before the sun would go down so the two trolls told the human to go on without them and they'd be there as soon the sunset. She was hesitant but agreed and sped off in her Mustang. 

The young woman was sure she drove past a red light, but she didn't care because this was important and she felt her adrenaline spiking up along with an unhealthy mix of her anxiety. What happened was severe cause whomever or whatever took on Draal was a formidable fighter to overpower him. 

Winona got to the house and rushed out of her car and barged into the home and saw Jim and Toby standing around in Draal in the kitchen. She ran over to them and looked over her unconscious friend on the floor and looked him over. His stone features were still, and his arms rested at his side, it was as if the troll decided to take a nap in the middle of the kitchen, but the teens knew he wouldn't make such a risk. Further inspection showed that he and some of the floor soaked with water from what Winona guessed was from an attempt to wake their slumbering guard.

"Any idea how this happened?" She asked, her gaze not moving from Draal's sleeping form. 

Both boys shook their head. 

"No," Jim answered. "We came home and found him like this."

"And I've tried everything to get him to wake up," Toby explained, panic over his chubby features. "Smelly socks, noise, even splashing water on him! He's like a rock!" 

Winona gave him a pointed look. The chubby teen held his hands up and smiled sheepishly. "Pun unintended, but no seriously, he's not waking up!"

The older teen frowned and looked back down at her friend, this was indeed bad, but the only bright side was he was alive. 

"Where's Blinky and Aaarrrgghh?" She heard her cousin ask. 

"Sun is about to go down," Winona responded, not looking away from Draal. "They should be here soon and get a towel and clean this up. We don't need anyone else getting knocked out cause they slipped and fell on the mess you guys made."

Toby nodded. "On it." 

And he dashed off to do as the older teen instructed not needing to question her. She's cool, and all but the girl can be scary when she was serious. 

Winona sighed and leaned against the fridge, her adrenaline was wearing off, but her anxiousness remained, this was a bad situation, and it sent her into a completely different side of her that she didn't like. She wasn't going to have a panic attack, but she was on edge, and the last time she felt this was just before she moved to Nevada. 

The expecting teen felt vulnerable to this, and her instincts didn't have to tell her that Draal wasn't the target from the intruder. That much was clear, but the question remained on who was the target, her or Jim?

She glanced over at Jim and the way he was fidgeting and almost pacing, he was feeling the same as her. Vulnerable and on edge. He had every right to be as it was his home that was violated, Winona was only staying here until she finds a place. 

The lavender-haired teen frowned, she needed to say something to put him at ease so she can relax too. It'd be one less thing for her to worry about on her list. 

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, getting the younger teen's attention. "It's going to be ok," She said softly. "We're going to get to the bottom of this."

"How do we know that it is," Jim bit his bottom lip. "Draal could've-"

"But he's not," Winona cut him off, she didn't need him to finish that. She knew what the next words were going to be and it made her chest tighten to even think about that. "We can't dwell on the what-ifs, ok? We have to focus on the present, and that requires the whys. You got me?"

Jim nodded, Winona was right. It wouldn't make the situation any better if he focused on the adverse outcomes instead. Now was the time for attention on who and why and not the what-ifs. 

Toby came back with a towel and wiped down the floor, soaking up the water he used in an attempt to wake the unconscious troll. He apologized for making a mess in the first place, but Winona shook her and waved him off. 

Then a thought popped into her head and walked over to Draal's form and knelt and gave a hard slap to his face causing his head to turn. Winona was surprised that it didn't hurt since the troll was made out of stone. Her hand only tingled from the hit she gave, and she frowned when he didn't stir. She tried again with more force, and his head turned the opposite way. Still nothing. 

She sighed and stood back up and rubbed the tingling sensation from her hands, and now she was out of options. 

The two other teens looked at her wide eyes and their mouths hanging open, and the chubbier of the two looked like he went a couple of shades whiter than he was supposed to be. 

"What?"

"Dude, y-you slapped Draal," Toby stuttered, holding up two fingers. "T-twice!"

Winona shrugged. "So?"

Before another word could be said, Blinky and Aaarrrgghh stumbled into the kitchen, and the six-eyed troll gasped. 

"Oh dear," He walked over to Draal and knelt over him, patting the younger troll's face and peeled back one of his eyelids. Blinky looked over at his more massive companion and motioned for him to help him.

Aaarrrgghh came over and lifted Draal's arm over his shoulder and pulled him up. Blinky came up to the other side for support, and the two carried Draal over to the living room and set him on the couch, laying him on his stomach since his spikes got in the way. 

The humans followed, and the scholar troll picked up Draal's arm and hummed before setting it over the unconscious troll's chest. 

"I fear this isn't from any physical injury," He said crossing one pair of arms on over his chest and the other resting on his hips. "Something such as this could only be done by magic."

Winona's eyes widened, and she looked up at Blinky. "So you think a wizard could've done this?"

"Possibly but I'm not sure," He answered. "And I don't have the foggiest idea how to wake him from his magical slumber. Perhaps Vendel knows."

The expecting teen shook her head and pulled out her phone from her pocket. "I'm not waiting for the old goat to get over here," She said, pressing Katrina's contact on her phone. "I'm calling Katrina and see if she could help."

She walked back into the kitchen and pressed her phone to her ear, her fingers tapping rapidly on the counter. Her heart was racing hard against her chest and Winona could feel her anxiety flaring up again and her stomach twisted into a hard knot. 

Winona sighed when she heard her birth mother pick up, relieving a small bit of heaviness off her chest. 

_"Hi, Win-" ___

__"Katrina, I need your help," She intercepted. "My friend Draal got knocked out from magic, and he won't wake up."_ _

__There was silence for a moment on the other end until the woman spoke up. _"I'll be right over."__ _

__"Thank you."_ _

__Winona ended the call and turned to her friends and informed them that her mother was coming over. Not a moment later there was knock at the front door, and the lavender-haired teen opened it to see her mother there._ _

__She blinked. "How'd you get here so fast?"_ _

__The older woman tugged on her necklace that had a glowing red stone on it. "Teleportation amulet," She answered. "Where's your friend?"_ _

__Winona let her mother inside and shut the door behind them and showed her to the living room. Katrina went straight over to the knocked out troll and got on her knees and pressed a hand to his forehead._ _

__"How long has he been like this?" She asked glancing up at the group._ _

__"We're not sure," Jim answered. "Toby and I found him like this when we got here."_ _

__The dark-haired woman nodded and looked back at Draal and pressed a hand to his forehead, summoning her magic to the troll. "I need everyone to be quiet so that I can have absolute concentration."_ _

__Everyone listened to her command and remained silent as the wizard closed her eyes as she focused herself onto Draal._ _

__The troll's eyes suddenly snapped open, and his body jerked up, and he presses a stone hand to his chest as he tries to regulate his labored breathing. His fiery eyes searched around him wildly for any signs of an intruder, but Blinky placed an upper arm on his shoulder and assured him that all was well._ _

__The scholar troll's words seemed to calm him, and he sighed and rested his head in his hands, trying to recall what happened before he became comatose._ _

__Winona was relieved to see him awake, and she felt the knot in her stomach loosen. She sighed and pressed a hand to the small curve of her stomach, thank goodness he was awake._ _

__

__"Dude, what the heck happened," Toby piped up, asking what everyone was thinking._ _

__Draal shook his head and rubbed his temple. "I can't remember," He groaned, and his eyes settled on Katrina, squinting at her. "Who are you?"_ _

__Katrina blinked at him but offered a welcoming smile. "I'm Katrina, Winona's mother," She stuck her hand out in a greeting. "and the one that was able to wake you up. Helps when you're a wizard."_ _

__Draal glanced at the human woman's hand then to Winona who only gave him a nod, and he returned his gaze to Katrina's outstretched hand and grasped it, giving it a gentle shake. "You have my thanks, Katrina," He said, releasing her hand from his. "I wish I can explain what happened but my mind is fog."_ _

__"It'll take some time," Katrina sat at the end of the coffee table. "Getting hit with a spell like that can have some side effects."_ _

__"How much time?" Winona asked._ _

__Katrina shrugged. "Hours, days, weeks, it affects everyone differently, and I'm not sure how it is with trolls."_ _

__The lavender-haired teen twirled a strand of her hair nervously and clicked her tongue. "This isn't exactly how I wanted you guys to meet but, well, Katrina as you know this is Draal," She gestured to said troll._ _

__"Four arms and six eyes here is Blinky," The scholar troll nodded._ _

__"It is an honor to meet a wizard such as yourself," He bowed his head._ _

__Katrina smiled. "Honor is all mine. I've never met a Pannoxi troll before."_ _

__Blinky's face broke out into a smile. "You know what I am," He turned to his troll companions his smile wider. "She knows what I am! Haha!"_ _

__Aaarrrgghh patted his friend's shoulder and pointed a finger to his chest._ _

__"Aaarrrgghh," He rumbled. "Three r's."_ _

__The wizard chuckled. "Troll names never cease to surprise me," She held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Aaarrrgghh with three r's."_ _

__The gentle giant of a troll grabbed her hand shook as delicately as he could muster._ _

__"And I'm Tobias or Toby," The chubby teen spoke. "Whichever is fine."_ _

__Then Katrina's brown orbs landed on the lanky teen, and a small gleam flickered in them. "And then you must be Jim," She said with a kind smile. "Winona talks about you all the time."_ _

__Jim raised his brows and looked at his cousin. "She does?"_ _

__"Ok now that you guys got to know each other," Winona butted in, crossing her arms. "We really need to investigate this since it'll be a while before Draal remembers what happened."_ _

__"She's right," Blinky affirmed. "This cannot happen again the safety of everyone here is important."_ _

__"I looked around, but nothing seemed out of place," Jim added. "just like we left it."_ _

__Katrina put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I think we can help with that."_ _

__The oldest teen quirked a brow. "We can?"_ _

__"Of course," She rubbed Winona's shoulder. "Besides this can be a good teaching lesson for you."_ _

__Winona shrugged. "If you say so. What do you want me to do?"_ _

__Katrina tapped a finger against her chin and hummed. "Where was Draal when you found him?"_ _

__"In the kitchen," Toby answered. "He was just laying there like he was asleep or something."_ _

__"Then to the kitchen we go" Katrina turned to the rest of the group. "Winona and I that is. We'll need to concentrate without a crowd."_ _

__"Of course," Blinky replied with a reassuring smile. "Whatever you need."_ _

__Winona and Katrina went into the kitchen, and the teen turned to her mother. "What now?"_ _

__"Close your eyes and clear your mind," The dark-haired woman instructed. "And listen to only the sound of my voice."_ _

__The lavender-haired teen breathed and complied to her mother's orders._ _

__Katrina guided her daughter's hand to the kitchen counter and pressed it down until it was flat against the surface. "Let your powers flow around you," She let go of Winona's hand and walked around her until she was in front of her. "Let it paint the image of your surroundings and lead you to today's events."_ _

__Winona took another breath, letting her powers take control, leading her where she needed to go. The vision in her mind swirled with a mix of different colors until it became clear and she could see the events of this morning. Her aunt rushing out with keys and a paper bag of what Winona could only assume was lunch that Jim had made for her then it moved to her and Jim eating breakfast. Her cousin then leaving and Winona performing her morning routine before exiting the home with one of Blinky's books tucked under her arm._ _

__For a moment, the teen didn't think she would see anything until a snuck in, causing her to gasp._ _

__"What do you see?" She heard her mother ask._ _

__"A man," Winona replied._ _

__"What does he look like?"_ _

__The teen furrowed her brows in concentration, attempting to get a good look at the mysterious intruder. When he walked by her, he only stood a few inches taller than her. "He's tall, six foot one maybe," She bit her bottom lip and watched his form go into the living room. "He has dark brown hair that touches his shoulders, and he's wearing a black leather jacket."_ _

__"What else?"_ _

__Winona sighed as the man walked out of her vision. "He's gone."_ _

__"Give it a moment," Katrina assured softly. "The fight ended up here."_ _

__The teen nodded, and the familiar roar of Draal could be heard, and she saw him fight with the intruder. She paid attention to the details of the human and she saw the man's hands emit a blue mist and Winona felt her stomach drop._ _

__She opened her eyes. "He's a wizard."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice Cast~
> 
> Winona Williams=Olivia Olson  
> Katrina Norton=Holly Hunter  
> Vincent Holloway=Corey Stoll  
> Xander Youngblood=Tom Ellis
> 
> There you have it! Fun fact, Corey Stoll and Tom Ellis were both in Guillermo Del Toro's series The Strain! Ok Bye! Leave a kudos and comment, please! ~TheWriter'sMistress~


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to view for everyone on both sides.

Today was not an easy day for anyone of the Eclipse of the Hidden cause as long as Vincent Holloway was in one of his moods, no one was safe. It started when their leader had received a text message did his temper light up. No one knew what was in it or who it was from that caused the man to become enraged but whatever was on it could not be good.

Anyone who had any common sense was wise enough to stay away from the wizard. Unless of course, you were Xander, who seemed to be the only one that could tame Vincent. Before you'd have to wait for Vincent to cool off and that would take a couple of days but when Xander came along, it took a couple of hours. The two never said anything about the status of their relationship, but it is evident to anyone.

The longing look Vincent would cast Xander's way or the lascivious grin Xander would give Vincent when the leader wasn't paying attention. But as far as the rest of them were concerned, it wasn't any of their business. 

Speaking of which, said man strode in a smirk on their face and carried an air of confidence with him. He approached the office of Vincent and heard a loud crash and some yelling, Xander winced. He looked over to a passing member who attempted to rush past but stopped him. "I take it Vincent is not too happy?"

The man swallowed and shifted the files he had in his arms. "That's an understatement," He answered, by his pale expression he didn't want to be there any longer. Xander moved aside and let the timid man past him.

Xander watched the man's retreating form and looked back at the door. He shrugged and smoothed out his hair before knocking on the door with the back of his knuckles. He called Vincent's name before carefully opening the door to see burning scarlet light emitting from the other wizard's form, the magic emanating from him lit up the room. 

His back turned from Xander, his shoulders heaving up and down before craning his head toward his lover. Vincent's eyes were glowing in the same shade, and his jaw tightened. Despite the apparent threatening appearance from the blonde, Xander approached him with an ever so calm demeanor and charming smile on his sharp features. 

"Vincent," He said. "Darling, whatever is the matter?"

Vincent yelled, and his magic grew brighter before flipping his desk over.

"Use your words, love," Xander sighed stepping closer to the other man. 

The leader of Eclipse of the Hidden took a deep breath and sighed, his magic faded away leaving him back to normal. "That picture you sent me was a troll book."

Xander pursed his lips and nodded. "That would make sense since I was attacked by one while there." He smiled remembering the scuffle. "Put up quite a good fight too."

Vincent furrowed his brows and moved any stray hairs back to their original place. "So she has aligned herself with them, but how did she manage that? I thought I was aware that trolls were to keep their existence from the human realm?"

"They are, dear," Xander smiled and gripped Vincent's shoulders. "I haven't heard anything about troll sightings on the police scanners or from any potential clients."

Vincent shrugged himself from his lover's grasp and walked away from him with his hands folded behind his back. "That still doesn't answer my first question. How did my niece befriend trolls enough to have one as a guard dog?"

Xander huffed, before making his way back to the blonde and trailed a finger along his jawline, getting Vincent to look at him with his blue eyes. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Vincent," He grabbed one of his hands pressed his lips against a knuckle. "I will use my detective skills to find out."

"You're always so good to me, Xander," Vincent smiled.

Xander smirked. "In more ways than one I hope."

Vincent sighed, but his smile remained. "Must you always make a sex joke?"

"You mentioned sex, not me."

"It's a good thing I like you."

_*THTHTHTH*_

Katrina was silent for a moment before sighing. "Figured as much," She rubbed her temple to ease an oncoming headache she was having. "I'll put some protective barriers around the house to prevent any more magical intrusions."

Winona frowned. "Are you sure you want to do it? You can show me, and I can do it."

Her mother smiled at the offer. "No, I'm sure," She answered. "I have confidence in your abilities, but I don't need you to blow up the house on accident."

I guess that's fair."

Katrina walked past her to the backyard and Winona looked over her mixed group of friends, they were waiting patiently as they wait for the news of the mysterious intruder. 

She walked over to them and stuck her hands in her pockets. "It was a wizard," She jerked her head where the older wizard made her exit. "Katrina is going around the house to place protection barriers."

"Seriously another wizard," Jim groaned. "How many wizards are there in Arcadia?"

"More than you know." The older teen mumbled. 

Draal clenched his fists, and he didn't like the thought of being defeated by yet another human regardless of magical abilities. "We need to find this wizard and crush him."

Winona rolled her eyes at the troll. "Oh that's smart," She crossed her arms over her chest. "With that idea, you'll end up becoming sleeping beauty again or worst, turned to stone."

Seeing one of her troll friends so vulnerable, especially one that seemed invincible like Draal, nearly sent Winona into one of her anxiety episodes. It didn't ease her any less than not telling any of them that the wizard intruder was targeting her not Jim or Draal and he was more than likely sent from the Eclipse of the Hidden.

The spiked troll snorted in frustration. "Then what do you propose?"

"Well, an actual plan would be nice for one."

"Why waste time planning when we could strike when he least expects it?"

Winona growled and was about to make a rebuttal when Blinky chimed in. 

"I'm going to agree with Winona," He said stepping in between the two. "But for now that doesn't matter as having more protection on the Trollhunter's home is important."

Draal gave a pointed look to the six-eyed troll, and it was no surprise to him that Blinky would side with Winona. It seemed more natural to spiked troll that to strike first and ask questions later was a better option but the scholar troll had a point. The protection of the Lake household was vital, and the incident need not repeat itself. 

The brutish warrior remained silent and chose to cross his arms over his chest and decided that inspecting one of his arm spikes was more interesting. 

"Well, this house is now under a border protection spell," Said Katrina entering living room wiping the imaginary dust off her hands. "No one can enter unless they have permission."

Toby tilted his head. "Like vampires?"

The older woman chuckled. "No," She patted the chubby boy on the head. "They don't need permission."

She ignored the now frightened look on Toby's face and collapsed on the chair opposite of Draal. 

Winona glanced over at her mother and chewed on her bottom lip as she noticed how fatigued she was. "Are you ok?"

Katrina gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." She rubbed covered her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Not quite as young as I used to be you know."

The dark-haired woman's gaze landed on the troll beside her, and she couldn't help be amused by him, he was the one that Winona had told her about. He was the one that Winona's powers were trying to connect with, and the corner of her lip twitched when she looked over at her daughter giving him worried glances. It was as if the teen was expecting Draal to fall unconscious again and not wake up. 

It was easy to see to Katrina why Winona's powers were choosing to connect to the blue troll, if the woman wasn't already exhausted she could concentrate enough to notice the golden tendrils emitting from her daughter reaching out to him. It was apparent the lavender-haired teen had neglected to mention this little fact to her spiked blue friend. _Let's fix that._

"Winona, how have your powers adjusted connecting to Draal?" She asked with a slightly mischievous tone. 

All eyes were on the teen in question as her posture went stiff, caught off guard by her mother's question. If Winona didn't know any better, she'd say that was the older woman's intention. 

"Your powers are connected to Draal?" Jim asked with wide eyes.

Winona rubbed the back of her arms and looked anywhere else in the room except him. "No," She shook her head and furrowed her brows. "I mean kinda. They're trying to anyway."

"Dude, why?" Toby asked and looked at the troll in question. "No offense or anything but your the last person I'd expect to make a connection with Winona."

Draal didn't acknowledge the chubby teen as he stared at Winona with a mix of confusion and curiosity. That explains the strange feelings he has had whenever the young woman touched him. He brushed it off as not ever physical contact with humans before or his body reacting to a friend that he cared for. 

"Winona doesn't have control over who her powers choose," Katrina spoke folding her hands in her lap. "But from what she has told me, her powers have been feeling around those she's been close to, and they've been targeting Draal strongly."

Blinky rubbed his chin while two of his eyes looked at Winona and two eyes looked at Draal. "Fascinating," He said, growing curious about the new information. "What is the purpose of it?"

"There are a few theories," Answered Katrina, shrugging her shoulders. "Some say that a wizard's powers are not whole and having a connection would make them complete, perhaps? While others speculate that it may be some sort of evolution from naturally born wizards, but there's no solid answer."

Winona tapped her finger rapidly against her arm as the tidbit of her powers attempting to connect to the troll warrior surfaced. She would've preferred to mention it to him when the two were alone and she was more comfortable about it. She wouldn't have told Draal today or tomorrow, but the expecting teen would say to him eventually, but it seemed it was now or never. 

She sighed and looked over at him, he still hadn't said a word, and it made her uneasy. What could be running through his mind right now? Winona wondered if his attitude would change around her now that he knows about this. 

Draal still had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was leaning a bit into the couch, not too much because of his spikes as he feared they tear through the upholstery. His eyes would switch around from the floor to a spot in the corner beside the television just as his thoughts changed. 

He isn't the smartest and nor is he the kindest troll, but it didn't take much for him to understand this would affect his relationship towards the human. In no way would he distance himself from her but he isn't sure how he'd approach it either, he was never one for sensitivity, though this situation needed to be handled with care. But for the moment he needed to think of the best strategy and let everyone else speak before taking action.

"Draal?"

A voice pulled him from his thoughts and looked to see that he was now the center of everyone's intention. Each being giving him a different look some more curious than others but Winona's face was more apprehensive than the rest. It made him uneasy seeing her expression as he felt a pang guilt in chest reminding him of the times he had let down his father on more than one occasion. 

Everyone was awaiting Draal's response, and he wasn't sure how to go about it. By Deya's Grace, he wasn't ready.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draal and Winona moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey guys! I'm attempting to get back to updating regularly but slowly so it's probably going be every two weeks instead of one week. Some stuff happened while I was working like my career options and some family stuff and one of which included me becoming an aunt! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know how you feel about it in the reviews! ~TheWriter'sMistress~_

Everybody watched the troll with bated breath, awaiting his response with this new information about the wizard in training. Draal's fiery gaze widened at being put on the spot and he was starting to feel like a trapped animal. Draal clenched his fists as he felt the air become restricted in the room and he got up and pushed past them and went out to the backyard. 

Winona frowned and her eyes went to the floor, that was not a reaction she was hoping for. She felt a stone hand on her shoulder and looked to see it was Blinky who was offered the human a sympathetic smile. "Draal just needs some time," He said. "I'm sure it is a lot for him to take in."

She nodded and gave her mother a pointed look. The lavender-haired teen felt a mix of frustration and anger bubble in the pit of her stomach. "Why did you do that," Winona asked shrugging off the troll's hand. "I was going to tell him!"

Katrina's eyes widened at Winona's outburst. "I assumed you already had. It was an honest mistake."

Winona's jaws clenched and her eyes narrowed as she took a step closer to her mother. "Somehow I doubt that," She seethed and ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone else in the room shared a look with one another before Blinky spoke again, clasping his top hands to his front and bottom behind his back. "Um, it appears Winona will need some time as well," He stepped towards the oldest human in the room with an extended hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope to meet again under better circumstances."

The corner of Katrina's mouth twitched into a half smile, and she grasped his stony hand and shook it. "Likewise."

Blinky nodded, and he looked at the two boys in the room. "Master Jim and Tobias, I expect to see you in my library this evening. We have much more to discuss about troll history."

Toby groaned at the thought of going through the six-eyed troll's lecture again while Jim just smiled. 

"Can't wait," Said the Trollhunter. 

Blinky hummed before turning to Aaarrrgghh and made a gesture for the two of them to make their exit. The Krubera held up his hand and waved at Katrina. "Goodbye." He rumbled before following Blinky out the door. 

The wizard returned the gesture, and the two trolls exited the room out through the garage to avoid Draal. Which that left Katrina with Jim and Toby.

The lanky teen rubbed the side of his arm while his friend bounced on his heels. Toby twiddled his thumbs and looked at Katrina. 

"So...what's it like being a wizard?"

***THTHTHTH***

Winona laid on her stomach on her bed with arms resting at her sides and face first in her pillows. Today had gone from pretty good to pretty bad with only a text. A text that led her to rush home and be the adult for Jim and Toby, nearly have an anxiety attack, humiliation from her mother, and the possibility that Draal doesn't want anything to do with her. She groaned. Could this day get any worst?

_"Winona."_

Yup, it got worst. 

Winona lifted her face from her pillow and looked up to see Morgana in her bedroom mirror. 

The teen sighed. "What do you want," She shook her head. "Wait that was a stupid question, you want to take control of my body and release unspeakable chaos onto this world, right?"

The golden armored woman tutted at her. _"Oh my child, you speak so low of me. I only want to makes this world a better place. A place that fits my image of perfection."_

The lavender-haired teen sat up and swung her legs off the bed, her feet touching the warm floor. "And that requires you to break it down to build it up? Yeah, I'm not debating you on this nor am I in the mood so why don't you fuck off?"

Morgana's green eyes began to glow in anger, and she pressed her clawed hand against the mirror that separated her from the physical world. _"You cannot escape your destiny!"_ She hissed. 

Winona grabbed a blanket off her bed and walked over to the mirror. "Watch me." She covered the mirror blocking any view of the evil sorceress. 

The teen turned away from her and made a lip bubble before making her way back over to her bed and flopped onto her back, her feet pressed to the floor.

She regretted wishing to have a fantastical adventure in her life and to be honest; she expected hobbits not trolls. Winona really needed to be careful for what she wished for next time. 

She let her hand trail down the small curve of her protruding belly and twirled a finger around in swirls. The teen knew her life wouldn't be completely normal what with being a single teen mother but at least she was financially secured thanks to her late grandfather. He may not have been related to her, but he didn't care and loved as if she were. She wasn't religious by any means, but God bless that man for being in her life. 

Winona sighed through her nose as her thoughts moved to Draal and she wondered what he must be thinking right now. 

She pursed her lips; it's hard to figure out men but its harder when it comes to troll men. You'd think there'd be a book on how they think. Well, there could be now that she thought about it. Maybe Blinky has one but now was not exactly the time to ask. 

But seriously what could be going on in that thick stone skull of his? She was sure he didn't appreciate having the spotlight put on him like that, but he was keeping to himself the whole time. It wasn't her fault that it happened. She furrowed her brows and frowned and positioned herself to her side, tucking her legs in close. 

What if it was? 

If she had told him before maybe he wouldn't have done that but if she had would the results be the same? She wondered if Draal would keep her at arm's length cause he thinks this connection thing was some soul mate scenario.

She snorted. That would make sense with the way some of her friends reacted. 

From what Winona could guess is that a wizard connecting to someone meant to anyone. Anyone. Not just romantic partners. 

Yeah, that could be the reason or part of it anyway. She knows Blinky told her to give Draal time, but Winona had to know what was going on in his head. The lavender-haired teen got out from her bed and jogged down the stairs.

There she saw Jim and Toby having a conversation with Katrina about an adventure she had with a vampire back when she was a teenager. The three were so engrossed with the story they didn't notice Winona had come down from her room and she took the opportunity to sneak away to outside where Draal had gone. 

Winona crept into the kitchen and opened the back door of the house and saw the troll in question sitting under a tree picking at the grass in front of him. She took a breath and walked over to him cautiously, scared to approach him even though Winona knew he wouldn't harm her. 

"I apologize for walking the way I did," Draal stated without looking up at her. "but I needed air."

Winona sat across from him and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I understand," She rested her chin on top of her knees. "I'm sure you were feeling claustrophobic."

"I do not know what that means," He glanced up at her and leaned back against the tree behind him. "though I'm sure it fits what I felt in there."

The human pursed her lips and tapped a finger against her leg. 

Draal sighed. "You're going to ask about my thoughts on being um...connected to you." 

Winona nodded. "Yes but I want you to know this isn't some sort of 'soul-mate' tie or whatever cause from what I can guess a wizard's powers can intertwine with anyone which include friends and relatives."

The troll furrowed his brows at her and was silent for a moment before speaking. "That never occurred to me but thank you for telling me anyway."

The lavender-haired teen inwardly smacked herself in embarrassment; she felt stupid for saying it now. 

"Though the sensations I have felt were uh...familiar in a way." Draal said quickly seeing the sheepish look on Winona's face. 

Winona tilted her head to the side. "How?"

Draal shook his head. "It doesn't matter but what does is that you're connected to me, and I'm not sure what that means."

"To be honest neither do I," Winona shrugged her shoulders. "I still feel like I don't know you all that well sometimes and my powers wanting to connect with you is weird."

"I feel the same." Said Draal. 

The human teen furrowed her brows and pursed her lips, what did he mean by sensations. Winona adjusted herself so that her legs were horizontal with one arm keeping her steady and the other resting on her hip.

"What do you mean 'sensations,' if you don't mind me asking." She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Like when did you start cause you never said anything about it."

The spiked troll hummed twirled a circle in the grass. "I was figuring it out for myself, and it was around the time I was becoming adjusted to you and the Trollhunter."

Winona nodded. "What it'd feel like," She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Sorry for all the questions but I'm curious."

Draal offered her a smile. "There is no need to apologize," He said. "You have a right to be curious about this but forgive me I'm not good with words. That is what Blinky is good at."

"Yeah, he is," The expecting teen chortled. "He's like a walking dictionary." She moved her hand to support her head. "So tell me, what effects did my powers have on you?"

The warrior pondered a moment, recollecting his experiences from the human touching him and her presence in a whole. If he were good with words then he wouldn't have a problem, but he wasn't, and so this was difficult for him. He sighed and looked over at Winona who waited patiently for his answer.

"When you first laid a hand on me...," He began, placing a hand on his chest. "I felt a uh... strange feeling in my chest. It was as if a pixie newt had struck it's power of lighting and spread it to from my hearts and extended to my stomach as if it were a um....connecting." Draal moved his hand to the ground, clenching and unclenching the grass. 

Winona stared at him, her azure eyes showing concern and she had decided to sit up with her legs crossed. "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head. "You needn't worry yourself as I did not feel any pain."

"Oh, well good."

"There's more."

"More? Ok, go on."

Draal moved his hand to the top of his knee and let his mind search for words that could perfectly express the way how he was affected by Winona's powers. He tapped his stony fingers on his knee as he thought for a moment. 

"I was drawn to you," Draal admitted. "it was as if I need to be closer to you not in an intimate sense, but it was something I never understood until now."

The lavender-haired teen smiled. "You know for someone who said wasn't good with words you were pretty good at describing what you felt."

Winona pursed her lips and leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees."You mind if I try something?"

Draal gave her a curious look. "That depends on what you'll be attempting to do."

"I wanna try to connect my powers to you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona and Draal have a 'connection.' See what I did there? No? Ok, I'll let myself out. _*makes dramatic exit*_

Draal blinked. "What?"

Winona went to repeat herself, but the troll had cut her off.

"That was not a question," He said. "more of, shouldn't you have your mother be helping you with this 'connecting' process."

The lavender-haired teen shook her head and moved so that she was sitting on the back of her legs, resting her hands on her knees. "I'm a little mad at her right now and besides how hard can this be?"

"This is a bad idea," Draal grunted showing his disapproval.

"Come one," Winona reached her hands out to him and smiled. "Don't you trust me?"

The warrior stared at the human's hand for a moment and looked back at her, her smile genuine, but her eyes were pleading for him. He sighed before he gave in and grasped her hands in his much larger ones, completely enveloping them.

"Now what?"

"Now I'll be doing all the work," Winona answered before closing her eyes and took a breath.

Winona wasn't sure if this would work, but she would have to go with her instincts, and she focused on her powers, letting them finally connect with the troll seated in front of her. She relaxed her body and cleansed her mind of any thoughts and pushed onward.

The palms of her hands began to warm up like when she would summon her weapon, but this situation was different. This time she was concentrating on defending herself, instead she forming a magical bond with a friend she had only known for over a month.

The teen took another breath, and she felt warmth in her hands pass to the ones on top of hers, letting it flow from her and into Draal.

The spiked troll let out a small gasp at seeing Winona's hands emitting a golden glow, and the physical contact he had with her caused the light to spread to him. He surprised it didn't hurt but instead felt as if someone had poured scalding hot water onto him, one that would burn a human but relax aching joints of aging trolls.

And that was what he felt, calm and relaxed. It was something he hadn't had since well ever actually. He's never had this sensation before, and it was odd. Draal wasn't sure how to go about this new experience but went along with it cause there wasn't going back now.

The golden light had moved up his arms and traveled to his chest and hit his hearts and he fought himself not to panic as Winona's powers illuminated his chest. He could see his two hearts beat in rhythm with each other and he looked over at Winona, and she was being affected the same way as he was. He could see the silhouette her heart beat inside her and it soon faded to normal and his mimicked with hers.

Winona opened her eyes and looked to see the stunned look of her friend. His fiery eyes wide and brows raised. "Um, I'm guessing it worked then."

"You'd guess correct."

The teen looked over her shoulder to see Katrina with her hands on her hips and a smile with Jim and Toby, their mouths hung open.

The older human walked stepped walked over to them and folded her arms over her chest, the smile still plastered on her face. "I'm a little surprised you were able to do it without any instruction," Her smile was replaced with a more serious expression. "but it was also reckless to do that. If you had messed up one or both of you could've ended up dead."

Winona felt a surge of panic shoot up her spine, and then it pooled into guilt into the bottom of her stomach. She didn't think about that before until now, and she would never forgive herself if she killed Draal.

Katrina sighed. "But you've managed to do it successfully on your own and Draal," She looked over at the spiked warrior. "this is something that isn't often a privilege outside a wizard's race. I expect you to be honored at this blessed opportunity that I hope you do not take for granted."

Draal gazed looked between both human females, and he opened his mouth to answer when Toby beat him to it.

"Oh my gosh, I saw Draal's heart. Hearts? Dude, what the heck?!"

The troll sighed at the chubby teen's outburst and gave him a threatening glare to shut him up so he could continue what he was going to say. Toby obediently clammed up and stood closer to his best friend.

Draal stood up and formed a fist, moving to his chest and bowing his head. "I promise on my father's legacy to treat with what has been bestowed upon me with the utmost respect."

Katrina nodded, satisfied with what he said. "Good," She responded her hand moving to the red-stoned necklace around her neck. "since everything is ok-"

"Wait," Winona stood up wiping the grass off her pants. "uh I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"Don't be," Her mother said reassuringly. "I shouldn't have interfered and be sure to get up early tomorrow we have a lot of work tomorrow." Katrina smiled before muttering an enchantment and disappeared before the group in a flash of red light.

Winona looked up at Draal with a half-turned smile. "Guess this means we're stuck together now, huh?"

The troll gave her a smirk in response, and the two looked back at the other humans, both their faces still stunned from the event that happened moments ago.

"So...we're still not going to talk about Draal having two hearts?"

***THTHTHTHT***

A few days have passed since a mysterious wizard trespassed the Lake household and Winona's powers have connected to Draal. But since the intrusion, Katrina has been training the teen harder by having her studying spells after the physical sessions. The situation must've freaked ill woman out and with good reason cause that meant the Eclipse of the Hidden knew where Winona lived.

She didn't mind the lessons she was learning from her mother, but Winona was becoming concerned about her well being. Katrina was becoming easier to wear out, and the pain she'd have from her disease made the lavender-hair teen's heartache. It was like seeing her grandfather suffer all over again only he died from being old and his overindulgence of alcohol and cigars. Still, Katrina was hurting, and there wasn't much left to be done about it.

Well, the normal way anyway but Winona hasn't brought up about using wizard magic to heal her, then again Katrina may already have tried she doesn't know, though it wouldn't hurt to ask when it comes to their next lesson.

But right now, she was browsing through apartments and houses to rent so so she'd be out of her aunt's hair and this was a small break for her. Not much of one but it was time to herself where she didn't need to think about drama. She also felt more relaxed she had Church laying beside her on the couch purring up a storm as Winona scratched her head and ears.

The one-eyed cat has been more affectionate to her lately but Winona assumed it could be because she was pregnant, she did read somewhere that animals can be like that. Or she knows the bit of stress her master was under with the evil sorceress business she's been hiding from her friends but either way, her pet was helping.

The expecting teen was searching for another place to live since that break-in, part of it was because she didn't want to bring her family involved with her wizard business.

The other is that she needed the space for her and Church since Winona found the cat sleeping in Jim's backpack this morning. Thankfully she didn't ruin anything, but if she had, well there would be a new excuse to give to the teachers. 'I'm sorry can't turn in my homework cause it got wrecked by my cousin's cat,' Yeah the teachers would be thrilled to hear that one.

Winona was finally about to give up looking for the day when a house for rent caught her eye. It was a simple little home that had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, one bathroom, and it even had a small backyard! She looked at the rent price and was satisfied it was within her budget range, and though she had a large inheritance, Winona was going to be responsible with it.

"Yes!" She said feeling giddy then she paused. Did she get excited over a home? Yes, yes she did.

Winona emailed the landlord about her interest and closed her computer. She'll tell Jim and her aunt about it at dinner tonight, and with all the overtime her aunt has been taking she'll be coming home early. And Jim was making fajitas today was a good day.

The next thing on the lavender-haired teen's life will be figuring out what she'd like to do with her life so she can get a college education. Winona had time of course even if she had a kid on the way, but she would have to take baby steps for now.

When it came time for dinner, Winona's aunt was telling a story about a hypochondriac patient who was so she sure she had a heart attack, but it was anxiety.

"And even after we helped her, she was still convinced she had a heart attack," Barbra sighed. "at least she appreciated the help."

"Yeah, some don't appreciate the help," Jim took a bite of the fajita. "like they can fe muph jerks."

"Don't talk with your mouthful, Jim," His mother chided gently.

Jim swallowed wiping his mouth with the back of his. "Sorry, mom."

Barbra looked over at Winona and laced her hands together. "What did you do today, Winona?"

_'Besides wizard training and visiting Trollmarket? Not much'_ , Winona thought. "Nothing really," She pushed her empty plate back. "but I may have found a new place to live."

Her aunt blinked at her, and her cousin's eyes widened with his cheeks swollen from the fajita he had in his mouth.

"I haven't done anything to make you feel pressured have I?"

Winona shook her head. "Oh no, Aunt Barb it isn't you," She pursed her lips. "Or Jim," She added looking over the boy. "It's just that I feel like I need to have my own place. I appreciate you taking me in and all, but I need space."

Barbra smiled. "I understand, sweetie. We can always come and visit."

Jim swallowed his food. "Is it far?"

"Nope," Winona answered popping the 'p.' "It's only twenty minutes from here, so you can visit any time you want, Squirt." She reached over and ruffled his hair.

The lavender-haired teen got up from where she sat and left to put up her dirty plate. She opened the dishwasher and bent over to put it up when she felt a sudden burning sensation on her back causing her to wince. Her eyes widened in realization. _'Oh no.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN** : _Alright so I'm not perfect. I almost got to my date but only by a day! That's good, right? Anyway, any idea what's happening here? ;) ~TheWriter'sMistress~_


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona gets help while Jim and Toby investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I actually got this done late Thursday night and forgot to post it yesterday, but here it is! Consider this a late Christmas present. Enjoy! ~TheWriter'sMistress~

Winona felt her blood run cold as she had realized what was happening. The mark she had received from Morgana was burning and at the most inopportune times! She needed to go to Trollmarket, but she would need to be discreet about it. 

She took a breath to calm herself and mustered up the best straight face she could make and walked back into the dining room. 

Winona swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought about the excuse she would give to her aunt and Jim. Her throat felt dry about lying to them but the less they knew, the better. 

Barbra looked up at her niece and frowned, her eyes showing concern at seeing the teen's face. "What's the matter," She stood up from her chair as she felt her maternal instincts kicked in. "Did something happen, kiddo?"

The teen shook her head. "Not really," she said. "I just got a text from Katrina, and I need to go over to her place for a bit."

"Is there something wrong?"

Not wanting to cause more worry Winona replied that Katrina wants her to come over and help her out with some things. After she felt Barbra was satisfied with the answer, she almost ran out of there, grabbing her keys and jacket as she went. 

Winona pulled out her phone and texted Blinky that she was coming to Trollmarket and that it was an emergency and she groaned at the pain. She swallowed it down and sped to Trollmarket and wondered why the burn was bothering her now as the pain faded within a day. 

In her rearview mirror, she saw the golden mask of Morgana, and her hands tightened on the wheel. Of fucking course it's her.

"It's not my doing, my child," The sorceress answered as if she read Winona's thoughts. "Though I am part of the cause."

"Yeah cause you fucking burned me," Winona growled glaring at the golden woman. 

Morgana narrowed her vibrant green eyes. "I didn't enjoy your behavior towards me."

Winona was seething, and her grip on the steering wheel tightened at the response reminding the teen of her adoptive parents. Remembering how often they hurt her, how often they shut down her ideas, how often they tried controlling her, abusing her. 

"You seriously call that an excuse?!" She all but yelled. "I don't give a crap who you are or how powerful you claim you are; you can not lay a hand on me just because you didn't like what I said!"

A dark look emerged onto Morgana's face, but she said nothing and vanished in a golden smoke. 

Winona sighed in relief, but she slammed her breaks at almost hitting the concrete wall of the canals and her back hitting the seat caused her to wince. 

She stepped out of her car with a groan with shaky legs and her hand on the roof of her car to keep her steady. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Blinky and Aaarrrgghh rushing to her.

Blinky was the first one to ask what was going on and the human clutched to her car with her hand, and the other fisted into the fabric of her shirt. "The mark," She answered through gritted teeth. "it burns."

The blue troll exchanged a worried look with Aaarrrgghh and looked back at Winona. "Let me have a look."

She obliged and turned around for Blinky, and her mind felt like it was put in a microwave and she found herself leaning on her more for support. Winona found that the pain didn't hurt as much as it did before, but what she did feel was her body temperature rising. 

Blinky gasped. "Oh, dear."

"Not good." 

"We must take you to Vendel at once."

The human teen couldn't find herself to respond and her knees began to shake. She felt a hand on her shoulder and could hear the four-armed troll say something, but it sounded distant. Her grip on the vehicle lessened and her vision was going black. Winona almost fell to the ground but felt a couple of pair of arms catch her. 

"This is worse than I thought," Blinky scooped the lavender-haired teen into his top arms. He took out the horngozzle from one of his pockets and handed it Aaarrrgghh. "She needs to see Vendel immediately!"

***THTHTH***

Jim was suspicious of his cousin's behavior since the time he saw take something from Vendel, and he brought it over to Toby, and the chubby teen was just as curious. They've been waiting for an opportunity to investigate, and it finally came! The young Trollhunter doubted Winona's excuse for leaving so abruptly and snuck out as soon his mom had gone to bed. 

Toby was waiting outside with his bike with his helmet on and scrolling through his phone. He glanced up and put his phone in his back pocket. "Dude, I was about to text you. What took you so long?"

Jim put his helmet and secured the straps under his chin. "Sorry, I had to make sure my mom was asleep."

"Well you're here now," Toby climbed onto his bike with one foot on the ground to keep him steady. "and since you've kept me waiting, I say we go to Trollmarket cause you know she got that stuff from Vendel."

"You know I was going to suggest the same thing," Jim smiled getting onto his bike. 

"Got your horngozzle?"

The lanky teen nodded and patted his backpack strap. "Yup."

"Alright let's go!" Toby began peddling with excitement making Jim laugh and telling him to slow down. 

***THTHTH***

Back in Trollmarket, a distressed Blinky and Aaarrrgghh brought a semi-conscious Winona to Vendel. The old troll was going to snap at the two for barging in unannounced until he saw the human in the Blinky's arms and was alarmed at seeing her in such state. 

"It's her mark," Blinky answered, his voice trembling the fear he had for his friend and her unborn child evident. "I fear there is something terribly wrong."

"Put her on the healing slab," Vendel instructed motioning with his Heartstone staff. "and place her on her side, Blinkous."

The scholarly troll did as told and placed Winona on her side, wincing at hearing her groan. All six of his eyes were filled with worry, and he muttered an apology as he brushed some of her away from her face. 

Vendel approached to the other side of the slab and placed his staff beside him keeping it steady against the stone. He lifted the human's clothes, and his grey eyes widened at the sight. Under the gauze that he had placed a week ago, the burn was emitting an amber glow with what looked like veins stretching out, its handprint shape seen. 

"Oh dear," He uttered pulling the clothes back over the mark, and he glanced at Blinky. "How long has she been like this?"

"Approximately ten minutes."

"Fifteen," Winona rasped, correcting the troll. "took me a few minutes to...to make an excuse...for leaving." Her eyes screwed up shut, and she hissed through clenched teeth. "Crap this hurts."

Blinky rubbed her arm hoping it would provide some comfort. "I can only imagine," He said, two eyes on her and the other four at Vendel. "Do you know what this is?"

The old troll sighed leaning against the healing slab. "An infection by magic. The uruross paste appears it wasn't as effective as I thought it'd be. I will need something stronger." 

"Oh god," Winona moaned her hand formed a fist in pain, her nails digging into her skin. "Whatever you use...I hope it's not the smelly blue stuff...that was awful." 

Vendel shook his head. "Uruross paste is for fresh wounds or burns, and this is an infection of sorts."

The human teen furrowed her brows. "So...a magical antibiotic?"

"I do not know what that is but in a way I suppose." He tapped his dark nails on the stone in thought, searching through his old mind for a solution. Vendel's grey eyes glanced over to his cabinet full of healing items and totems that the Krubera was standing next to. A large pink bottle on the top shelf between a cluster of purple crystals and a sack full of dried pixie newt wings caught his eye. 

"Aaarrrgghh," He said getting the giant troll's attention. "Grab me that bottle would you?" Vendel motioned to the item.

Aaarrrgghh nodded and took the bottle off the shelf and went over to him, handing it over and cast a forlorn look at Winona. Blinky patted his stone arm and sent him an assuring gaze with one of his eyes.

"What's that?" Winona murmured eyeing the bottle in Vendel's hand, feeling a bead of sweat roll down her brow and run down her cheek. Her body was beginning to feel feverish as her body was hot, but goosebumps covered her skin. 

"Gemotrotol," He swirled the bottle in circles between his large fingers. "It should rid your body of the infection and numb the pain. You're going to have to drink it."

Winona laid her hands flat against the warm stone and attempted to push herself up, but her arms shook and almost gave way had it not been for two of Blinky's arms keeping her steady. The blue troll's hands made sure to avoid the mark with one around her waist and the other in the small of her back. 

The lavender-haired teen groaned feeling the dizziness again, and through half-lidded eyes, she looked up at Vendel. "Will it harm the baby?" She asked.

He shook his head while uncorking the bottle. "Nothing will happen to your child I assure you. Now drink." He ordered gently putting the bottle in her hands.

Half of Blinky's eyed the pink bottle in Winona's hands while the other half eyed his leader. "How much will she have to drink it?" 

"Because of how serious the infection is? All of it."

Winona took a whiff of the bottle and was satisfied it smelled like strawberries and peaches. "I can...handle it."

She held the bottle to her lips and began gulping the healing liquid down, relieved that it also tasted as it smelled. Though it was a bit heavy in her hands, Winona had the energy to drink this concoction to make her feel better and to prevent harm to her unborn child. Before she knew it, Winona had downed the entire bottle and wiped what was left on her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Vendel quirked a brow and Blinky blinked all six eyes at how fast Winona emptied the bottle while Aaarrrgghh just chuckled. 

Winona shrugged. "I used to party." 

Blinky shook his head in disapproval before asking how Winona felt. 

The human girl took a breath as she felt her body beginning to cool to a normal temperature and the pain in her back fading. "Better." She answered handing the bottle back to Vendel.

"Good, that means it's doing its job," Vendel set the bottle to the side on a small table and grabbed hold of his staff. "though I would like to keep you for observation in case of any changes."

Winona frowned. "I don't know about that. I don't want to worry my aunt or Jim more than I already have cause I left in a rush to get here and I especially don't need Draal to freak out. The last thing I need is him wreaking havoc trying to find me."

Blinky patted her shoulder. "Don't you worry Winona," He gave her a reassuring smile. "you just listen to Vendel, and everything will be fine. You have my word."

The human teen pursed her lips letting her friend's words in before sighing. "Ok, I'll stay, but I'm not sleeping on a rock."

"Leave that part to me, young one."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Toby begin to investigate meanwhile Winona attempts small talk with the leader of Trollmarket

Winona was fairly surprised when Vendel had offered her a place to stay the night, and it wasn't that she thought he was generous or anything cause he's been everything but that. Like giving her something stop her from dreaming, helping her with her burn, and keeping it from Jim and Toby. It just, well, he wasn't exactly the happiest of trolls she's met, but she can't blame him if she were honest.

Being who knows how old and leader of Trollmarket for who knows how long can wear one down after a while, especially a lot has changed in only about two months. Having a first human Trollhunter who was barely over puberty and having to deal with a wizard didn't help either. 

Still, she appreciated it even though she wasn't comfortable with staying the night over; she didn't have a toothbrush! It's whatever she supposed, but not everyone can say they had stayed a night in a secret world of trolls before.

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh had assured her that if Jim or Toby were to ask about her whereabouts that she was with Vendel and she should not be disturbed. They also promised that they wouldn't let the two boys seek her out and will have all eight eyes on them and keep them busy. 

"So am I staying at your place then?" Winona asked breaking the long silence between them. 

"Yes," He glanced down at her before going back at the path they were walking. "my home has enough space for you and its where I can keep a better eye on you."

"Right," That sounded stupid now that she asked, but she has to say something because the silence made her uncomfortable. It reminded her of all the times she got in trouble, it was the calm before the storm so to speak. Long silent stares and then punishment. Winona shook her head; she doesn't need to remember that as it was all in the past. 

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. "I take it you live alone?"

"Yes." He sighed, a hint of tiredness in his voice. 

"Have you always lived alone?"

Vendel stopped in his tracks with a loud tap of his staff, and he gave the human an annoyed stare. "Must you ask all these questions?"

Winona held her hands up in defense. "Sorry, I was only making conversation."

The white troll closed his eyes and shook his head, a low rumbling sound emitting from his throat. "That isn't necessary," He said clutching his staff, absorbing the energy from the chunk of Heartstone. "You may speak but leave my personal life out of it."

"Ok, noted," The expecting teen put a hand on her small bump and rubbed it a little. "You don't like humans all that much do you?"

Vendel blinked, he wasn't expecting that. "Did I not tell you not to ask about my personal life?"

"You did, but you didn't say anything about personal opinions."

She had a point. 

He muttered something in trollish and continued walking with Winona following in tow. 

The human pursed her lips. "I've been reading up on troll history."

"I'm sure you have," Vendel responded, not bothering to look down at her. "Blinkous has told me of your ability to read trollish and since have been borrowing his books."

"Yeah my powers can be kinda handy," Winona licked her lips and kicked a rock with the tip of her boot. "anyway, I remember reading up on the war you guys had with humans, and I wouldn't blame you if you aren't fond of them."

The old troll sighed, clearly getting frustrated at the human. "I'm not prejudiced to humans," He stepped in front of her and hunched closer over to her so that they almost faced to face. "If I were, I would've never accepted you or your kin and his pudgy friend into Trollmarket and nor would I have helped you with your situation."

Winona's hand on her stomach clenched the fabric of her shirt, and the other was tapping rapidly against her leg. "I'm sorry, Vendel. I meant no disrespect."

Vendel leaned away from her and his grip on his staff lessened. "Don't you humans have a phrase about curiosity and cats?" 

Winona avoided his gaze and nodded. 

"Then I'd advise you to think before asking another troll such questions; otherwise you will find yourself in a dangerous predicament," He scolded and jerked his head forward. "Now come along, we're close."

The expecting teen rubbed her small bump again and continued walking along with Vendel. She chooses to keep quiet until they reach his home and wonders how Jim and her aunt are doing back home. 

***THTHTHTH***

Like usual, Jim was biking ahead of Toby but enough where his best friend would be able to catch up to him. He was a bit eager to know what has been going on with Winona for almost a week now. She was hiding something from him, and he needed some assurance that she was ok.

And he stopped as he looked at the canals below. It was Winona's car parked under the bridge, and his grip on handlebars of his bike tightened. _She is here but why?_

Toby came up behind him, panting and out of breath. "Well look at...that. I was...right."

"Come on Tobes," Jim went down to the canals, and he heard his friend groan as he peddled down the slope. 

The skinnier teen came down to a halt with ease while his friend skidded down to fast and nearly fell over on his bike. He sighed as he approached his cousin's car and touched the hood. "It's still warm," He looked back over at Toby who was wiping debris off his pants and taking off his helmet. Jim pulled the horngozzle from his bag and drew a half circle on the wall and pressed his hand against it, opening the portal. "Let's go find Winona."

***THTHTHTH***

Vendel's home was just how Winona imagined it to be. It was somewhat like Blinky's with hundreds of books but far more organized, and there were high bookshelves to stack them on, and with the old troll's height, he didn't need a ladder to reach. 

The room the two had entered was illuminated with the same orange crystal that gave Trollmarket life that hung above their above their heads embedded into the ceiling. It was a large cluster of them that glowed, and as Winona stared at it, it gave her a warming feeling, just as she felt when she first came to the underground city.

The human felt her body relax and she sighed as the Heartstone's acceptance spread from her head to her toes, it felt like a warm bath. 

As Winona continued to look around and she saw a red and gold scaly pelt mounted on the stone wall and under was a small inscription in trollish but it soon transformed into English in her eyes. She took a closer look, and the inscription read 'Prize to Rundel from Maalik the Malicious.'

Her blue eyes widened, and she turned to Vendel with a smile on her face. "This was a vallenee wasn't it?"

Vendel came up from behind her and nodded. "Yes, it was given to my father from-"

"Maalik the Malicious, I know," Winona finished for him and then smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry, it's just that I've been reading about him a lot and I can read what it says."

"I can see that," Vendel hummed and looked at the pelt. "that particular Trollhunter's name suited him well as did 'Maalik the Vulgar.'"

"Huh, I didn't know that he had another title."

"He did and for obvious reasons, if you've ever read any of this speeches."

Winona snorted remembering some of the quotes from the old Trollhunter and some of which has been colorful. "I like him."

Vendel rolled his eyes. "I had figured you would," He placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to follow. "Let me show to you the room you'll be staying in."

Winona did as she was told and followed the white-haired troll down into another entrance and down a hallway, passing by some unique items as they passed. There were skulls of animals Winona did not recognize, totems with faces that she could imagine in horror movies, and random stones. 

Then they came to a stop and Vendel showed her inside. A decent sized room with fur pelts, blankets, and pillows in the center and the walls were decorated with strands of glowing blue crystal lights. There were even feathers here and there etched into the strands. In the far right corner of the room was a mirror a purple fabric discarded on top of its frame.

It was a nice room, and it seemed cozy, but this one is not what Winona imagined someone like Vendel to reside in. She wanted to ask who it had belonged to but chose not to when she remembered his rule about asking his personal life. Then again it was probably only a guest room for when he had visitors staying over. 

"This where you'll be resting for the night," Said Vendel. "I'll be checking up on you every so often, and tomorrow I'll be changing your bandages." He opened the satchel on his belt and pulled a vial and handed it to Winona which she recognized as the sleeping draught. "I assumed you didn't bring the one I had given you before, sleep well wizard."

The old troll made his way to leave when the human's voice stopped him in his tracks. 

"Thank you, Vendel," She said in a sincere tone. "for everything you've been doing for me."

He looked over his shoulder and nodded at her before making his down where he came leaving Winona to herself in the room. 

She looked over at the pile in the floor and sat herself down in it and was surprised how warm it felt against her skin. There was a faint musty smell to it but the comfort it gave outweighed that and Winona pulled some blankets over her lap and opened the vial and took a small sip before laying down to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Toby have questions while Winona spends some time with Vendel

The young Trollhunter marched through Trollmarket with one thing on his mind, Winona. He wanted to find her and demand answers from her about what was going on for over a week now. She took something from Vendel and practically rushed out of his home out with some poor excuse to go to the troll city. He was by no means mad at her; he just wanted to know if she was ok. 

Toby had a hard time catching up with his friend as he lacked stamina and felt as if his lungs were going to explode. "Jim," He groaned as he felt a cramp in his side. "dude...you need...to slow down!"

Jim stopped and sighed as he waited for his chubby friend to catch up with him. He was so focused on Winona that he forgot that Toby was behind him and stood patiently for his friend. 

"Sorry, Tobes," He said stuffing his hands into the pockets of his blue jacket. The lanky teen leaned his back against the cold stone wall behind him and let Toby catch his breath while his eyes searched for his purple-haired cousin. Finding her through trolls twice his size made it difficult, but he had to try.

There were a few trolls that weren't that much bigger than him and his chubby friend but none that could remotely pass as human. They all had different colored stone skin, horns, wings, tails, or extra appendages that made them stick out. 

And speaking of trolls with extra appendages, Jim caught sight of his mentor walking alongside Aaarrrgghh a few feet across from him and Toby. Jim didn't even think a moment more and jogged over to them while avoiding being trampled by trolls.

One of Blinky's six eyes had seen the human coming his way and cursed in trollish and mustered up his best and not suspicious smile. "Oh, Master Jim! How wonderful to see you again."

"Where's Winona?"

"I don't know what you m-"

"I know she's here, Blinky," Jim interrupted as he didn't have the patience to deal with any funny business. "Her car is outside when she said she was going over to her mom's. Now, where is she?"

Toby came up behind him with his hands on his knees and was panting hard after running after Jim, well struggling to run after him. "We...we got some questions."

The two trolls shared a look, wondering what they were going to say next. 

 

***THTHTHTH***

 

The next morning, Winona felt surprisingly refreshed despite sleeping on nothing but fur pelts and some pillows. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand and got up to stretch, but winced when she felt the pain on her back. 

The teen sighed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she went over to the mirror in the corner of the room and fixed her disheveled side braid back to what it was before. 

"Oh good, you're awake."

Winona looked over her shoulder to see Vendel standing in the doorway with his Heartstone staff in his hand. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, stepping into the room his staff tapping against the stone floor as he walked. 

"Good morning to you too, Vendel," Winona responded turning to face him, folding her arms against her chest. "I feel good. I mean my back hurts if I move a certain way but other than that I'm peachy."

The white troll nodded. "That is good to hear, and if you come with me, I can get started on rebandaging your wound."

Winona obliged and followed the old troll out of the room and went into another room down the hall that was similar to the healing chamber she was in last night. The only difference was that there weren't large Heartstone crystals as walls but simple grey stones instead.

A large stone slab was center with a couple of books, some bottles of varying sizes, and a...human skull? The human blinked at it as she noticed a large hole on the side of it. 

She swallowed nervously at the sight of the grim object and looked up at Vendel. "Why do you have a human skull?"

He cleared away some space on the slab and motioned for Winona to sit there. "It was something I acquired several hundred years ago back in our homeland," Vendel saw the hesitance in the human's eyes and sighed. "I wasn't the one that put an end to the owner of the skull. So you can put any of those thoughts out of your head. Unless of course there is something else you want to accuse me of?"

The lavender-haired teen frowned and jumped up onto the slab and crossed her legs in a lotus position. He was referring to the question she had asked him last night, and Winona felt guilt in her stomach. "I never accused you of anything," She said craning her up to look at the troll behind her. "and I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. The last thing I need in my life is a troll with a grudge."

Vendel hummed but said nothing as he turned his back against her as he went over to a shelf and grabbed some gauze and a round red jar. "I'm going to have to have you remove some of your clothing so that I may assess to your wound," He returned to the slab where Winona sat, and his grey eyes gazed down at her. "That won't be a problem, will it? As I have heard how you humans are with showing skin."

Winona snorted in amusement at the troll's question and shook her head. "No, it won't be a problem," She turned her back against him and shrugged off her leather jacket and pulled off her top leaving her in only her bra. "This alright?"

"It will do fine." Said Vendel and he set down the two items in his hands and began peeling off the old bandages off the human's back. 

The human hissed in pain and clenched her knees, it felt like ripping off a band-aid but with more coverage. Not to mention the mark on her back was still tender after a little over a week she had received it from Morgana. Then she remembered what Vendel had applied to her back the first time she went to him for help. 

She turned her neck to look at him and tapped her fingers against her knee. "You're not going to give me uruross paste again are you?"

Vendel shook his head and opened the red jar, a sweet floral aroma filling Winona's nostrils. "No, I'm going to administer ophianna oil this time," He grabbed a small brush and swirled it in the container to gather its contents. "Uruross paste is used for fresh burns while the ophianna oil is used to further the healing process of all wounds and unlike uruross, there is no pain."

Winona sighed, relieved she was not going to have to endure more burning pain from the smelly, blue paste. "That's a relief," She faced forward and stared at her hands in her lap then felt the tickle on her back from the brush Vendel in his hand. The human couldn't help but shudder as the cool was applied to her wound. "that stuff is cold."

"As it should," Said Vendel. "heating it up would make it lose its healing abilities."

There was a silence between the two that lasted for more than Winona would've liked before the old troll spoke again. "Blinkous and Aaarrrgghh have told me that Draal is living with you and the Trollhunter," Vendel set down the brush and grabbed the gauze and tore a strip. "And I wonder how he is coping with his new arrangements."

The tone in his voice was soft, and despite trying to sound curious, the leader of Trollmarket sounded concern. Winona could understand since Draal lived in the city before his banishment and Vendel was in charge of him, but to the human, it seemed more personal.

Winona felt the corners of her lips tug up into a small smile; it was good to hear that Draal had friends down here. "He's doing good," She answered, tapping the top of her knees in a steady rhythm. "He eats the coal in our basement and occasionally the recyclables. Draal has even given Jim combat training."

Vendel pressed the bandage to Winona's back and smoothed out any wrinkles before applying another. He let out a short breath through his nostrils about reassurance of Draal's wellbeing, feeling some pressure taken off his chest. "That is good to hear," He grabbed another strip and layered it over the human's back. "It does not surprise me that Draal has taken on the task of training the young whelp."

The lavender-haired teen chuckled a bit at the name. "Whelp? Is that what you guys call kids?"

The troll rolled his eyes and applied the final strip to Winona's back. "Yes, that is what we call them, and you may dress now."

Winona pulled her shirt back over her head and shrugged on her jacket and swiveled herself on the stone slab, so she was facing Vendel. "Is there anything else you need to do?" She asked crossing her leg over her knee with her hands clasped over it. 

He shook his head. "I'm done here today, but I would like to see you every few days to check on how your healing is progressing."

"Ok," Winona slid off the slab tugged at the end of her shirt and tucked her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. She pursed her lips in thought for a moment before looking up at the large white troll. "You know when Draal talks about you he holds you in high regard. He seems to like and respect you."

Vendel didn't say anything but only stared down at her, and despite feeling a warmth in his chest, he scoffed. "As he should, I've helped that young brute out more than I care to admit." He quirked a white brow at the human. "I assume the two of you are friends for him to talk to you about me?"

The lavender-haired teen shrugged. "Yeah, we're pretty good friends," She tucked a hair behind her ear, and her finger trailed down behind her neck to scratch it. "I mean who else is he going to hang out with while Jim is at school or Trollmarket?"

Vendel hummed at seeing the human's nervous demeanor before deciding to shoo her off and tell her he'll see her in a few days. Winona didn't hesitate and let the troll be as she set off back to the Lake household. 

As he was left to himself, the old troll could only hope that whatever suspicions he had about Winona's relationship with Draal were all in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, we're getting close to Winona/Draal being a couple but we still got some ways to go. ;)~The Writer'sMistress


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona begins to feel heavy

Winona felt refreshed and recharged after spending the night in Trollmarket, and she assumed it was because of the Heartstone. She wasn't sure if that was the case, but she also wasn't a troll and whether the Heartstone could energy to other beings was unknown to her though she were to take not to do some research on it later.

When the teen came home though it looked as though she had stumbled onto a secret meeting. Jim and Toby sat in the living room, and whatever conversation they were having was silenced by her presence, and they looked at her with not so happy looks. 

A wrinkle formed between her brows as she stared at the younger boys. "Uh, hey guys, what's up?"

"What's up," Toby echoed standing up from the couch, and his face scrunched up in frustration. "You totally lied to Jim last night!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Winona lied smoothly and crossed her arms. "I was over at Katrina's."

Jim put a hand on his friend's shoulder as a way of calming him, and the chubby boy's demeanor calmed. "We saw your car at the canals." 

Winona blinked, she had been found out, and now she needed to cover that up but she needed to know how much they knew first and it would give her time to come up with another fib. 

"I lied, I'm sorry," She apologized and licked her lips. "I shouldn't have worried you like that and told you I was going to Trollmarket instead."

"You should be," Toby grumbled crossing his arms. "Jim was scared that something was wrong with you."

Winona smiled. "I appreciate that, and I assure you that I'm fine," She lied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Nothing to worry about."

The lavender-haired teen felt a pang of guilt in her stomach at her words, it wasn't right about lying to Jim, but it was for the best. Her hand drifted down to her small bump; she had someone to think about. 

"I know," Jim nodded. "Blinky told us that Vendel was tutoring you about past Trollhunters," He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled sheepishly. "He said he knew most of them, so he was the best troll to go to. I'm surprised you were more interested it in it than I am."

That's what Blinky came up with? Winona had to admit that it was a decent lie, but it could've been better. 

"Of course," Winona sighed. "Ever since I became interested in Maalik the Malicious, I wanted to know more, and well you guys know how I am when I become interested in something." 

Toby snorted but a friendly smile was on his face, his defensive demeanor earlier now has disappeared. "Nerd.

"Uh, look who's talking Mr. Geologist," The older teen laughed placing her hands on her hips. "The guy who has collected all things Gun Robot."

"Ok, ok, you have made your point," Said Toby holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "We're all nerds, but dude seriously you scared Jim, and that scared me."

Winona looked over at Jim, and there was a frown on his face, and it made the guilt in her stomach heavy, this felt so wrong to lie to him and Toby. Even worst she had brought her troll friends into her mess, and she could've died last night! She wondered if she'll know if she has gone too far to keep her secret safe. 

"I am sorry about that," She said softly and put her hands on Jim's shoulders. "but I swear everything is ok." 

_Liar_

"You have nothing to worry about." Winona smiled and rubbed his arms.

_Liar!_

Jim returned the smile, believing his cousin's words. "Thanks, Winona, I feel relieved to hear that."

_You shouldn't._

"Good," Winona nodded removing Jim from her grasp. "now if you excuse me I'm going to look over the notes I made from my trollish lesson."

She made her way up the stairs, half rushing out of there to be alone to herself as soon as possible. Her chest felt tight, and her stomach was in knots, Winona hated everything about this. 

The lavender-haired teen shut the door of her room behind her and slid down to the floor with her back still pressed against it and hugged her knees. She choked out a sob and let herself cry as she realized that she could never talk to her friends about what's been actually going on in her life. 

Winona was only thankful that she had Katrina to go to, but it wasn't the same as going to Jim or her aunt or Blinky. She felt as if she committed a horrible crime for keeping them in the dark, but this needed to stay secret until at least until her baby was born. Maybe she could tell them then? Perhaps they would even help her?

She shook her head of the thought, there was no way to predict how they would act and the only way for her and her baby to be safe was to say nothing of what's going on. If the situation had been different perhaps she would ask for their help, but it wasn't, and Winona would have to deal with it on her own. Just as she always had before. Alone. 

***THTHTHTHT***

Some days had passed since Winona had gone to Trollmarket and the time she had she had spent with wizard training with Katrina. The lavender-haired teen had begun harnessing her powers to shoot out energy as another way of defending herself. It had taken a few tries before she finally got it and managed to produce a little spark. Not enough to cause harm, but Katrina had told her it could be used as a warning. 

The older woman had decided to return to the middle of the woods like the first lesson and had brought a few items to guide Winona with her powers. A few gemstones, a couple candles, and some earthy smelling herbs that reminded the teen of a relative of Trevor's cheap cologne. 

She couldn't remember his name, but he had sweaty palms and slicked his hair back with a lot of hair gel. 

Katrina patted Winona on the shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll get it," She said. "It just takes practice, and I think that should end our lessons for today."

Winona sighed and flexed her fingers; still warm from the energy she had harnessed. "Practice, right. I haven't heard that one before."

"I know, I know," Katrina gathered a candle from the ground and blew out the small flame. "but it's true. No one becomes an expert in one night, and wizardry is no exception."

"If you say so," Winona shrugged and pulled her leather jacket back on. "It's just so frustrating!" She kicked a small rock making it hit a tree a foot in front of her.

Her mother put the remaining items back in the bag she had brought them in and adjusted the strap over her shoulder, and her face softened. Katrina could empathize with Winona, it was never easy starting out, but at least she had someone to aid her through it; meanwhile, she had to go it alone. Still, the pregnant teen was different as she had a heavy weight on her shoulders that could be holding her down. She needed something to bear the load with her and get her powers to spark. Or someone. 

"I think tomorrow you should bring Draal with you," Katrina suggested as she leaned against the tree beside her. "You two have a power connection and haven't been able to put that to use."

Winona felt her stomach do a small flip at the mention of the troll and she shrugged it off as indigestion, a side effect of her pregnancy. She scoffed. "How would we be able to get a ten-foot troll through Arcadia without being noticed? He's not exactly the best at stealth."

"Let me worry about that," Katrina assured as she made her way to her vehicle. "Bring him tomorrow, and it should help with your powers, the two of you are connected after all."

Winona sighed, she had a point. Her and Draal hadn't exactly gotten the chance to see how their connection affected her abilities once they were together, but she has felt a sort of stronger bond with the troll. Sometimes it was like she could tell he was thinking half the time and vice versa. It felt odd, but everything about her life was strange at this rate.

"Ok, I'll bring him," She grabbed her bag and made her way over to her mother, and she pursed her lips. "but what should I expect when the of us are together, and I'm in fight mode?"

Katrina was thoughtful for a moment before climbing into her car, it had been a while since she felt that sensation with her late husband. She looked back up at Winona and rested her arm on the window of her car door giving her daughter an expressionless face. "You'll feel a little oomph when the two of you are together, more energy and power, but," She held up a finger and pointed at the lavender-haired teen. "You cannot under any circumstances get out of control. Otherwise, it would be dangerous."

Winona quirked a curious brow at her mother's words, what exactly could happen? "For whom?" 

"Everyone." 

And Katrina drove off leaving a bewildered Winona behind as she thought of the times of her own training, promising herself she would give her daughter lessons she had learned on her own. With the limited time left she had on this Earth, she had to do her best.


	33. Chapter 33

Winona drummed her thumbs of her mustang's steering wheel as she drove and thought about what her mother had said about her connection with Draal. The lavender-haired teen couldn't help but wonder if the power between them be that dangerous if it becomes uncontrollable. She pursed her lips; she supposed it would help to practice. To at least get a sense of what amount of energy she's dealing with.

She pulled into the garage and sighed as she hoped to have a non-eventful day today. Her ears perked up at the grunts and yells of Jim, and Draal in the backyard and Winona made her way to see what was going on. 

The spiked troll had the lanky boy pinned to the ground with one arm in his grip and his foot pressing down on his back with a confused expression on Draal's face. He stepped his foot off of Jim and picked him up and placed him on a rock before sitting down in front of him. "What is kissing?" He asked the boy.

Winona's eyes widened, and she snorted until she started laughing gaining the attention of both males. She leaned against the wooden gate and shook her head. "I'm-I'm sorry," The young woman gasped between laughter. "I just can't believe-oh my God-that I heard that." 

Her sides began to hurt, and she took deep breaths to stop her laughter and wiped a tear from her eye as soon as they were gone. "Phew, I needed that," She unlatched the gate and wandered her way over to them. "why are you even asking about kissing, Draal?"

The troll grumbled in response and crossed his arms over his chest looking away from her with a dusty purple flushed against his stone cheeks. Winona's brows stitched together at Draal's face, was he blushing? Perhaps he was a bit embarrassed by her outburst.

"I told him I was nervous about kissing Claire for Romeo and Juliet," Jim answered for Draal as sat in lotus position on the rock. "Like what if I do it wrong or she thinks it's weird or something?"

Winona couldn't help but smile at hearing that until wrinkles formed under eyes. "Awww, that is so cute!"

She went over and pinched Jim's cheek and teased his crush on Claire before he pushed her away and rubbed his face. "C'mon Winona, I'm serious." He whined as his armor evaporated.

"Ok, ok," She chuckled and sat next to him. "I'm sorry for laughing," Her eyes flicked back up to Draal who still did not meet her gaze. "to both of you."

The warrior didn't say anything but nodded before looking back down at the humans in front of him. "My question still stands," He rested his elbows on knees and leaning forward. "What is kissing?"

"Kissing is when two people who really like each other put their lips together," Jim put two his hands together and pressed them to each other to show how it looked. "And depending on how much they like each other the kiss the longer the kiss. Sometimes for hours."

"Ugh, disgusting," Draal grimaced at the answer. "killing sounds easier."

Winona snorted at her cousin's innocent answer. "Jim, I love you, but your expectations are high if you think anyone kisses for hours and second," She stood up and put her hands on her hips and looked at Draal. "Kissing isn't only two lips pressed together. Sometimes it's lips to a cheek, a hand, the neck, anywhere really. So long it's someone's lips on a body part it classifies as a kiss."

"You sound like you have experience," Draal tilted his head curiously at her. "Are you an expert on kissing?"

The human felt her cheeks heat up at his question and she rubbed the back of her neck and cleared her throat. Winona knew Draal didn't mean anything by it since he had any knowledge of kissing, but it didn't make her feel less awkward about it. "I have had a bit of experience yes, but uh I wouldn't consider myself an expert, so no."

"Anyways," Jim said grabbing their attention back to him. "I like Claire, and if I mess up, I may not get a second chance or a third."

"You're afraid," Draal stated, sensing the human boy's emotions. 

The young Trollhunter sighed and held his head in his hands. "I know, I know, the first rule is always to be afraid," He scooted away from Draal and Winona and wrapped his arms around his midsection. "but that's with trolls, not girls. Girls are like the opposite of trolls."

Winona pursed her lips and clicked her tongue against her teeth; crossing her arms over her chest. "Mmm, not entirely true. As a girl, I say we aren't that different from trolls," She snorted, and a small smile crept up on her face. "Boys on the other are very much alike to trolls, but I won't get into that, though Jim have you considered that Claire may be as nervous about the kiss as you are?"

The younger human blinked and a wrinkle formed between his brows. "I haven't, and it's just she comes off so chill about it, you know? Like it's not a big deal to her."

Winona chuckled and shook her head, as she realized Jim had much more to learn about the opposite sex than she thought he would. She was sure it would be preferable if Jim had a male figure in his life to give him advice, but a woman's guidance was generally better than a man's. 

"That's how girls are sometimes," Winona shrugged and leaned against the rock Draal was sitting on with her hand pressing flat on the surface. "On the outside, they can be cool, calm, and collected but on the inside, a whole different story," She tapped the side of her temple. "Anything can go on up here, and you'll never be sure until we do something to give it away."

Jim groaned as he laid back on the stone. "Ugh, girls sound complicated."

Draal hummed and rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb as he pondered on his solution for the human boy. "I know of something that may help," He says resting a hand on his knee. "If these girls require you not to be afraid then you need a Grit-Shaka."

Winona looked up at Draal with furrowed brows at hearing the word; it sounded something like a fitness guru would recommend. "A what now?"

"A Grit-Shaka is a totem used by the Gumm-Gumms," He answered straightening his posture. "If you wear it, it banishes all cowardice and makes you fierce and ready for battle."

Jim perked up at hearing it banning all fear, and he sat back up and looked a bit eager about acquiring the said item, Winona not so much. Gumm-Gumms were nasty trolls, and anything that was used by them had to be bad. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," She crossed her arms over her chest again and gave Draal a condemning look. "It's what evil man-eating trolls used; you can't trust that kind of stuff."

"It will make him brave and help him with this girl Claire," He assured a bit aggressively as Winona felt the heat of his breath touch her face. "It won't harm him."

The lavender-haired teen's blue eyes narrowed at the spiked warrior's tone. "You can't know that," She said getting in his face. "He's a human, not a troll. It could affect him differently."

"I'm aware that he's human," The troll growled, and he clenched one of his hands into a fist until a knuckle popped. "but if he wants to impress her, then it is his choice."

"I appreciate that you want to help him, but you should think things through with that brain of yours," She jabbed a finger on his forehead between his eyes making him swat her hand away. "You can't be all brawn and no brain, Draal."

Draal opened his mouth to say something, but Jim intervened before he could speak. "I want to use the Grit-Shaka," He interrupted. "I don't want to screw anything up, so you wouldn't know where I can get one do you?"

"I would," Draal nodded, and looked back over at Jim. "an impure I that I had stirrings for, gave one to me years ago, and I still have it with me."

Winona huffed and threw her hands up in surrender. "Fine, do what you want, but don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face."

She marched off back into the house and had enough of dealing with the other occupants and flopped onto the couch of the living room. It was safe to say that Winona was irritated by Draal and Jim as both were ignorant of the possible consequences to come from the evil troll totem. 

She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the tv to get her mind off how mad she was at them. The teen blew a strand of her lavender-dyed hair out of her face and clicked on the TV and crossed her ankles as she laid herself down on the couch. 

It wasn't a moment later Winona felt her stomach growl, and she sighed. "Ok, kid." She patted her small bump as she got up and into the kitchen. "Let's get ourselves something."

She opened the fridge and pulled a tupperware container that had leftover stir fry chicken and took off the lid and popped it into the microwave. Draal and Jima entered the kitchen, but Winona did not acknowledge them as she still felt a bit annoyed with them. 

Jim considered saying something but decided not to act on it and give his cousin space and retreated upstairs to his room while Draal was about to make his exit when Winona spoke. "You stay," She said, her eyes not leaving the microwave in front of her. 

The troll shuffled his feet a bit and stared at her curiously and wondered what she wanted with him.

The microwave beeped letting the human know her food was now heated up and she pulled it out and grabbed a fork from a drawer. Winona leaned against the counter and gave Draal a stern look as she twirled the fork in her stir fry. "I didn't appreciate the way you were talking to me like that back there about that Gumm-Gumm totem," She took a bite of her food and swallowed. "I don't exactly like being growled at especially from you."

The human spoke carefully despite the small bit of her frustration bubbling in the pit of her stomach; she knew she would have to keep her head. Even if Draal is her friend, and someone she is bind to, an emotional reaction would be a bad move on her part. 

Draal stared at Winona for a moment like he was contemplating his next move before he straightened his posture. "That was unintentional, but I would never willingly put the trollhunter in harm's way."

Winona pursed her lips and glanced at her stir fry before looking back at the troll. "Maybe so, but there are things you should think through," She shrugged her shoulders and set her container down on the counter and took a step close to the troll. "I know you're not stupid, stubborn definitely, but stupid isn't one of them. You don't know what kind of impact your actions can cause if you don't think first."

"You sound like my father."

Winona blinked, taken back from his words. "I hope that's a good thing."

Draal let out a chuckle, and he gave her a small smile. "It is."

The human felt her stomach do a flip at the way he looked at her and she licked her lips and tucked a strand of her lavender hair behind her ear. "Good, good, uh hey, so Katrina wants me to bring you to my wizard training session tomorrow to test how out our connection or something. I hope that's alright with you."

It had seemed that the warrior's demeanor had changed into a more enthusiastic one when she had uttered the word training.

"I'll be looking forward to it," He pressed his fist into his palm and grinned, baring his canines. 

"Great," Winona said and grabbed her stir fry off the counter. "Aunt Barb should be here soon, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She rushed off past him while avoiding eye contact leaving the troll a bit bewildered before shrugging and returning to his place in the basement. Winona went into her room and shut the door behind her and climbed onto her bed and sighed.

What was going on with her?


End file.
